Look at the Other Side
by Rev-Ninx
Summary: Michiru blamed herself for Haruka's misfortune. She wished that Haruka never had her path as Sailor Uranus. What if her wish came true? The twist goes on. Will she be able to save Haruka or... not?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Prologue**

--Spring 1998: Juuban Park--

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The youma jumped as it evaded the attacks. Fighting in the rain was not giving a great advantage for the senshi of the sky and the sea. It made them hardly concentrate with all the sounds and falling particles.

"Damn! I missed it!"

"Uranus! It above you!"

"I know", Uranus jumped and hit it with her fist straight to the monster's face. It stumbled down to the ground, however, quickly; it went back to attack's stance with its hand turned into a sword and flied once again, counterattacking. Uranus would attack back but the rain was hardening her movement. As the monster reached her, Neptune appeared before her and received the attack instead of her.

"Neptune! Why you- Bastard!" The blond hold Neptune with one arm while her other arm rose, "WORLD SHAKING!"

The monster caught openly the attack as it squeezed defiantly into the ground, buried. Uranus landed safely with Neptune in her embrace.

"Baka! What are you doing?" She shouted to her partner with worried eyes, "If it wasn't because of the rain, the cut would be deeper enough to kill you!"

"Sorry… It just a… reflex… I think…"

"Neptune… You remember our promise right?" The aqua haired women turned silent, unable to respond, "If something were to happen to either of us, we would not be caught by our emotions to save the other. Whoever-"

"I know, Uranus-"

"You should!" Uranus stood and left Neptune, "You should, Neptune", her transformation disappeared.

"Haruka…"

"You should know better! The weight and pain of our mission and that is why we need that promise! It was unfair for you to-" the short blond realized she had been shouting to the other woman, followed anger in her tortured heart. The night became silent, only the sound of falling rain and the wetness of their cloth woke them up from reality.

"I­-"

As Haruka turned around to face the sitting figure, and suddenly, a sound could be heard. Within a second, a burst of blood colored the scene and someone fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--Juuban Hospital--

That night, Juuban Hospital was alarmed with a patient who was stabbed and needed surgery right away. The ambulance came and the nurses were running around, brought the rolling bed to car. They moved the patient onto it and brought to the emergency surgery. A friend of the patient who found her friend lay in the rain that night with a pool of blood. She said that she went to buy some drinks for both of them and returned to find her friend in such condition. That was she said. That was Kaioh Michiru told to everybody, and they believed it, so as the police.

"Thank you, Kaioh-san. We will inform you if we find any suspect"

_No need to… _"Thank you very much for your work"

"We are very sorry for Tenoh-san", the police gave their sympathy to the Aqua haired woman and then left.

Michiru sat on the bench, alone, waiting the door of the Emergency Surgery to open. She looked weary and tired from her tears. She had been crying for hours since the fighting ended. The vision from hours before was still clear on her mind…

_Flashback_

"_I­-" _

_As Haruka turned around to face the sitting figure, and suddenly, a sound could be heard. Within a second, a burst of blood colored the scene and someone fell to the ground._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_D-damn…"_

"_HARUKA!" Neptune saw her partner with teary eyes who was falling in slow motion with the blood all over her. The monster mounted from the ground, and then it was moving toward Neptune as it was raising its bloody hand-sword, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"_

_The monster screamed in pain, however, Neptune did not stop attacking. Her heart was in a pain, she was furious, seen her partner, the one she truly loves, wounded. In that moment, the monster destroyed into dust within the angered sea's roar._

"_Haruka!" Neptune ran to the fallen woman and bent over as she put her in her embrace, "Haruka! Haruka! Speak to me… Are you ok? Oh my God!"_

"_Mi-Michi…" Barely to open her eyes, Haruka was coughing and Michiru felt a warm liquid upon her face which was not from the cold rain. It was blood._

"_Shh… Don't talk, Haruka… I will call ambulance so don't worry-" _

"_Michi… Remember our promise right? If I-"_

"_NO! YOU ARE NOT! Stop it, Haruka! I will not-"_

"_NO! We must fulfill our mission… We-" Haruka was coughing again ad this time, more blood that she choked._

"_Haruka, please… You-"_

"_Michi… We all know… From the day we chose this way, the day I picked up this pen. An avoidable fate…"_

"_You will be alright, Haruka… You will, so hang on there!"_

_Haruka wished that she could but… "Michi… I-I'm sorry… I-I… I…" She could not find any energy to do so. Her word stopped as her hand dropped to the ground lifelessly._

"_Haruka? Haruka?" She put her hand on Haruka's face and moved them, slapped them, "HARUKA!"_

_End of Flashback_

Michiru cried again, remembering the event. Then the door suddenly opened, revealing some doctor and nurses who walked beside the rolling bed.

"Are you Tenoh-san's family?" the doctor came to Michiru as he removed his head's cover.

"No… I am her friend… her family is in overseas… Doctor, is she alright?"

"I am sorry, the information is confidential. Except for her family, I can't-"

"Please, tell me! Please… If- If something happen, I… I…" Michiru could not hold her tears. She was too desperate, feeling guilty of what had happened.

The doctor sighed and looked at his report's paper, "She is in coma", the doctor's word craved deep inside the aqua haired woman. "The stabbing on her left chest has wounded her lung however it didn't follow through to her heart which is good news. The operation went well but the cause of the wound is devastating her lungs."

"Will she be alright?"

"I can really say nothing. What we can do now is inserting the chest tube to lessen the pressure in her lungs and she will be carefully monitored" The doctor's words silenced her. Haruka's life in between live and death, and there was nothing she can do. "Is she… someone important to you?"

"Huh?" She didn't expect the doctor to say something to her but his question awoke her from her deep thought.

"No, it just, you care about her that much. I think, Tenoh-san will be able to recover as long as there is someone like you who stands by her side", he smiled to Michiru, "I must leave now".

"Thank you, doctor"

He left, leaving the woman alone in the corridor of the dark hospital.

--30th Century: Crystal Tokyo--

Sailor Pluto stood in front of the gate of time, as always, guarding it. As she looked through the fog of time, she stunned with what she had just saw, "I sense something terrible would happen in the timeline… something unexpected… to happen…"

--Fall 1997: Juuban Hospital--

The sun shined through the transparent window. Michiru sat on the chair beside Haruka's bed. She had been looking after her partner for a month since the accident with lacking in sleep. Haruka's mom was also there but not staying as long as her. Her body was tired but her heart would never let it be. Even the doctor and Haruka's family suggested her to take a rest but she refused. She had been escaping from school and any other activities since that incident, and it made her own family worried.

"Michiru-chan, I think you better go home and rest, you look really tired…"

"I am ok, Tenoh-san"

"How many times I have told you! Call me Megumi"

"Ah, sorry, Megumi-san", they stayed quite for a while before Michiru spoke again, "Megumi-san?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry…"

"Don't worry about it… You already call me, Megumi, don't apologize that much-"

"No… I mean about Haruka… I am sorry that I couldn't take care of her, I-"

"Don't need to… Everything just happened, we can't change what has happened even we wish to"

"But, because of me, she-"

"No, she is not… Think about it, I bet when she woke up, she wouldn't say that… right?"

Michiru stayed quite again. Even what Megumi said was true but she just could not forgive herself. "I… I will go to toilet for a while…"

Before Michiru reached the door, Megumi called her, "Michiru-chan, I am glad Haruka met you"

Without words, she just went out and ran away from the room. She cried as she was running.

_Flashback_

_Doctor: "No, it just, you care about her that much. I think, Tenoh-san will be able to recover as long as there is someone like you who stands by her side", he smiled to Michiru_

_Megumi-san: "Michiru-chan, I am glad Haruka met you"_

_End of Flashback_

'_No! It was because of me that Haruka is hurted. Because of me, she is fighting the monster. Because of me, she is choosing this path as a senshi'._ Then, she ended up on the ceiling of the hospital. She could feel the breeze of the wind. She missed them as it reminded her of her partner. _Haruka…_

"Nice breeze…"

Michiru turned back and saw a woman in long dark-green haired woman. She had a dark skin and bright red eyes. Somehow, Michiru felt she had met this woman before… "Yeah, it is"

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing…"

"You look sad; there must be something happen… Is it one of you friend?"

"I said NOTHING! What do you know?!"

"I know… I-"

"NO! You don't! Because of me she is in the path than she shouldn't be! And now, she ends in coma for a month! I shouldn't come to her even I know that she is the one… she should be living in normal life! I love her and I don't want her to be in pain… I wish that she never become a senshi!"

"Is that what you wish?"

"Yes!"

"Then you will have it"

"What?"

"In truth, at this moment, you will jump from this ceiling and dead because of you regretted of being the one who made Uranus in this state and your death will cause changing in the future of Crystal Tokyo. I will not let this to happen so I interfere with the timeline a bit."

"What are you talking about? How do you know about Uranus?"

"There is no time to talk", then the wind blew robustly and the woman clothes changed into a senshi uniform with a long rod with shape of key on her hand, "O, all mighty Chronos, give me the power change the time!"

The wind started to blew even harder as if there was a typhoon. Michiru struggled to open her eyes, to see what happen. "Who are you?"

"When the time comes, you will know the answer" then everything went black.

--Unknown--

"Michiru!" A girl with a dark skin with short reddish-brown hair was yelling at her friend. Both of them wore the same sailor uniform in white and light blue combination.

"Ah? Sorry, what?"

"Where you drifting off, huh? Anyway, you will come to the competition right?"

"Of course, Elsa, I promised to support you, right because I can't make it last time"

"Right! Because I am going to be the winner! I am going to beat Japan's middle school number one runner"

Michiru giggled, "Ok, you sure have confident. Who is this 'Number One' anyway?"

"Her name is Tenoh Haruka"

**Author's note:**

Hai! Hope you like this one… If there are some grammatical errors, please forgive me. Huahahahaha… Please review (give some of your thought)!

Rev!


	2. Love at First Sight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight**

------------------------------------------Spring 1996: Ourin Middle School---------------------------------------------

The sun shined brightly in the sky. Ourin Middle School was crowded with people who was going to watch the Tokyo Athletic Competition between Middle School Student. However, some minutes ago, something had just disturbed the event.

"Do you know? There was a monster in the back of the school!"

"I know… but it already disappeared right?"

"Yeah, I heard a sailor senshi destroyed it!"

The girls were chatting near the field. A girl with dark skin in a track suite was wandering around as if something was missing.

"Elsa!"

The short reddish-brown haired girl turned around to find what she had been looking for, "There you are, Michiru!" she ran to her friend, "Where were you? I heard there was a monster!"

"Don't worry, I just from… my locker, I forgot something", she lied. There was no way she would tell Elsa that she just fought a monster herself. She tried to change topic, to avoid suspiciousness "When is your race?"

"Just in a few minutes- Hey! There is something I want to show you!" She grabbed Michiru's hand and led her to the spectator's seats. "Look there?" She pointed out her target.

"Mmm… Elsa… I think it was SOMEONE rather than something!"

"Whatever, look at that one! She is Tenoh Haruka"

"Which one? The brunette?"

"No! Behind the brunette, she is warming up now"

"I can's see-" the figure got up as she finished her warm up. She stood tall compared to the other racer even Elsa, "her…"

Michiru's eyes shined in amazement as she saw the tall girl. Her heart beat was fastening and she was feeling hot as her face was blushing. Her hair was short blond and she looked strong and well built which made her even more tomboyish but somehow, it made her even more attractive.

"Michiru?" Elsa waved her hand but it seemed the other girl was in somewhere else, "M-I-C-H-I-R-U!" She shouted.

"W-what?"

"You were drifting out again!"

"Sorry…" She never felt like this before, _'What's wrong with me?' _She confused with her feeling. She never felt so attracted to anybody even boys but toward this girl… she is… _'Beautiful'_

"Well, I think there is something wrong with you today…" Then, Elsa started to laugh, "On second thought, there is no way it couldn't be true"

"What you suppose to mean by THAT?"

Elsa laughed even harder, "Well, you are too perfect to be wrong… I bet it's going to rain if it's happen"

Before Michiru could reply anything, she felt something dropped on her face. She touched it and it was, "Water?"

The rain started to falling to the ground and wetting the area. Everybody started to run, hiding under the roof before they got wet, then Elsa muttered, "You gotta be kidding"

"Attention to all racers! Since the sudden change of weather, we have to cancel the schedule today to tomorrow at the same time! Attention…"

The rain was getting harder and the field almost empties, "Michiru, I will go get my things. Wait me in the gate, ok?"

Elsa left toward the changing room while Michiru was going to run to the school building. However, she stopped as she realized that there was another figure that was still in the field. It was Tenoh Haruka. She wondered why the girl did not move a bit instead, she stood there, looking up toward the falling rain. Michiru ran to the girl, thought there might be something wrong with her.

As she approached her, somehow, she felt a strong wave of wind nearby. As if it surrounded the tall girl. She could feel the sea soared together with the blowing wind. It was a strange feeling but somehow comforting her.

"Excuse me…" The girl turned back, startled by Michiru sudden appearance. "Are you ok?"

She stared Michiru deep blue eyes with her green ones. "I am fine". Michiru felt that she was melting into those green eyes. The eyes of a warrior, strong but yet gentle. They looked at each other for a long time and then the tall girl broke them. "It just I want to stay in the rain for a while… really, it isn't like me…"

"Well, maybe some other time. You have race tomorrow right? I think its better we go now before you got sick" Michiru gave the other girl an assuring smile.

The blond girl looked at the aqua girl oddly and smiled back, "I guess you right"; she started to get all her things. She picked her jacket and threw it to Michiru while the other girl caught it in surprised.

"This is?"

"Cover yourself, I made you wet so used them", she smiled again to Michiru and then ran away.

Michiru remained there still with her eyes trailed the running form of the blond girl. She hugged the girl's jacket tightly and felt the cold rain became warm.

------------------------------------------Spring 1996: Kaioh's Residence---------------------------------------------

Michiru had just finished taking bath. While bathing, her thought was full of the new girl that she just met. The event today made her confused.

'_Why I couldn't stop thinking about her?' _She looked herself on the mirror, _'Will she be alright? She stood there for quite long time… No, no, no, Michiru! She is Elsa's rival, you shouldn't think about her but- ah!"_

"Michiru-sama?"

Michiru startled with the sudden call of her name, "Ah, Yuri-chan, what was it?"

"You seem a little off… Are you ok?" The young maid worried, feeling her master was not in her usual self.

'_I think so…'_ she thought herself,"I am fine… It just I have many errands lately…"

"Please, don't over work yourself, Michiru-sama"

"Don't worry… I can take care of myself, thank you, Yuri-can" Michiru smiled gently to the girl as Yuri smiled back.

"Do you need anything else, Michiru-sama?"

"No, thank you" she smiled to the maid, "You may go now... Yuri-chan? Something wrong?"

"Ah, no, Michiru-sama… I think today, your face looked different…"

"Different?"

"Yes… It seems so bright as if you are falling in love or something", then the word struck into Michiru's heart, "Ah, I am sorry, Michiru-sama… I think I have said too much… Please, excuse myself"

"It's ok, Yuri-chan… You may leave" as Yuri walked to the door, suddenly, Michiru called "Yuri-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you", Michiru smiled genuinely.

Yuri looked confuse with what her master sudden expression, "Your welcome, Michiru-sama" and then she left.

Michiru walked toward her bed, feeling tired from the fighting with the monster and staying in the rain for quite a long time. However, there was something else that is more occupying her mind.

'_I am in love?' _As Yuri's word stumble in her head, she gazed at the jacket that hangs on the chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world turned into darkness. Everybody turned into stone and then a big typhoon was whirling toward the cities and destroyed them included the human inside it. Michiru stood in there moving, not turned into stone. Then she saw three lights on the dark sky and flew out.

"Wake up, Neptune…" Michiru looked around her, seeing nothing but the dark of the sky, "Wake up, Neptune…"

Then a figure appeared behind her. It was a woman in the senshi uniform but her face was covered in the shadow. In her hand, there was a long rod with shape of key. "You again!"

"The end of the world almost came… you must find the talisman to save the world… for the sake of humanity"

"How I suppose to know where THESE talismans are? Why won't you show yourself?"

"When the time comes, you will know the answer"

"How I suppose to do things when I don't even have a clue!"

"You will find them or …"

An image of a girl appeared by the shadow and she was swallowed by the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michiru woke from her nightmare with sweat all over her. Then she cried quietly.

**Author's notes:**

Ok! Another chapter finished!

I want to give a special thanks to my reviewer! You all help me a lot! I will do my best! Thanks!

Please review!


	3. Déjà Vu

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 2: Déjà Vu**

-------------------------------------- Spring 1996: Ourin Middle School------------------------------------------------

"Haruka-chan!" A girl ran to the tall figure in the track suite with number '10' on it.

"Hey, Chika-chan, what's up?"

"You're looking good, today!"

"Of course, I am ready… How about you?"

"Well, 200 meter is piece of cake!" They laughed together and then stopped as they saw a girl was coming to their direction.

"Tenoh Haruka?" The girl asked politely in her Japanese with American accent.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I am Elsa grey, nice to meet you"

"You too… I have never seen you before…"

"Yeah, I just transferred here early this year… I heard that you are good but I am not going to lose!"

"I like you spirit", she smiled to the American girl, "Let's do our best!"

"Yes, let's do our best!" then Elsa turned around, walking to the other direction.

"Have you heard the news?" Chika started again the conversation as Elsa has left.

"What?"

"That girl, Elsa Grey, she's going to set a new record"

"Nope, not at all…"

"Attention! To all contestants for 100 meter race, please take your position. I repeat, to all contestants for 100 meter race, please take your position"

"Good luck, Haruka!" Chika went out of the track.

"Thanks!" Haruka walked to the start line while doing a little exercise.

Far on the spectator's seat, Michiru sat on the bench. She saw Elsa taking her place and the Tenoh girl beside her. From the moment she arrived there, she just could not take her eyes off the tall girl. Then she opened her drawing book, she looked at the image that she has been drawing since last night after her realization, all of them were the blond girl. Although she was not really seen the girl clearly, but only first sight, she was able drawing her from top to feet. But these all were not enough, she wanted to see more clearly, she wanted more from the blond.

"Go!" The gun fired and the race began.

All the runners were running, trying their best to be the fastest but everybody could see who the fastest one was. It was the number '10'. She was 'flying' instead of running. She was very fast even the Elsa who was second behind her, was left far away. She was running like a wind.

In a minute, the race had finish and the winner was obviously Tenoh Haruka. Michiru looked at the blond and somehow, she felt that the racer was not even broke a sweat. Then she stood and left her seat.

"Haruka! You are great! Congratulation!"

"Thanks… I am feeling really good right now", She grinned as she took her track's jacket to put on.

"Wow, I am amazed! This is your second time to win the Tokyo Athletic Competition! Maybe, you can go to Olympics, you know"

Haruka just laughed, "Pass… I won't go that far"

"Why? You are good you know"

"Well, I am more interested in car racing… running is just part of my hobby"

"Come on! You should-"

"Attention! To all contestants for 200 meter race, please take your position. I repeat, to all contestants for 200 meter race, please take your position"

"Ah! I need to go now! Wish me luck!" Chika ran as fast as she could to the track.

"Good luck!" waving to her friend, then she zipped up her jacket and started to pack her things.

"Tenoh?" Haruka startled by someone voice from behind, and she looked back to see Elsa smiled, "Well, I should say, you are really good!" She offered Haruka a hand to congratulate her.

"Thanks, you too" Haruka replied while retuning the hand shake.

"Oh yeah, there is someone who likes to meet you"

"Me?" Haruka got a little bit confused.

Then Elsa moved a bit to show a girl in light-blue and white sailor uniform. She remembered this girl. She was the one from yesterday.

"This is Kaioh Michiru-"

_Michiru's Vision_

"_This is Kaioh Michiru", Elsa introduced her friend to the race, "She is very talented and genius"._

"_Hello" Michiru smiled to Haruka while holding her drawing books, "You are great! Even after you ran, you don't even break a sweat… Did you hear the rustle of the wind?" Somehow, Haruka face looked startled as if she saw a ghost._

_Then she broke the eye contact and picked up her bag, "You are a weird girl", facing back the two women._

_Then suddenly, Michiru bursted out, "Would you like to be my model for my drawing?"_

_Haruka stared the girl for a while, "Pass… I don't want to" Then she left the two girls while Michiru's face turned into disappointment._

_End of the vision_

"Michiru? Are you ok?"

"I-I am ok", right just Elsa introduced her; a vision came into Michiru's mind. Somehow, this meeting was not the first time but she did not remember. After that, she was feeling dizzy and her heart was pumping faster.

"Are you sure? You look pale… Maybe because of the rain yesterday" Haruka looked worried, it could be her fault for making the aqua girl sick.

"Yeah, you got wet yesterday"

"Don't worry, I am ok… I think I just a little bit tired", she tried to calm down herself and think clearly. Then, she remembered about the jacket, "Ah! I forgot to bring your jacket!"

"It's ok! You can keep it for a while…"

"But-"

"Don't worry, it's my fault too… because of me yesterday, you…"

"No, not at all… I just decided myself, so…"

"Still, I feel guilty… so, can I give you a ride home? As my apology…"

"No, you don't need to-"

"I insist, please…"

Haruka smiled softly to Michiru. Looking at Haruka's eyes made her could not resist the blond's charm, "Ok…"

"Ok then, I will get my car…" She smiled triumphantly, and walked away with her bag.

------------------------------------------------- Around Juuban District-------------------------------------------------

A yellow car passed by the street in full speed. People watched it, not only because it was a rare car but also the passangers. Two beautiful persons, a couple they presumed. Michiru knew this and kind of discomfited.

"Did you feel hot?" Haruka asked her, fully worried.

"Huh? Ah, no… not at all…"

"Sure? You looked red" The car stopped as the traffic light showed red, "Maybe you got fever or something"

"Ah, don't worry, really… I am fine"

Haruka was not sure to say something else, "Just tell me if you feel tired or something, ok?"

"Ok… Thank you… for everything…"

"I'm glad to help…" Then they just stayed quite while time passed without words. They reached Michiru's home, a big majestic house with a quite big garden in the front.

"Thank you, this is my house"

Haruka silenced while she started at the big house. "Wow… Your house is BIG!"

"Mmm… Kind of…" Michiru's face turned a bit red as she felt a bit of discomfort with Haruka's reaction.

Haruka realized that and chuckled, "Sorry, don't look embarrassed like that… truly, it's big…" Then Michiru joined Haruka, giggling for while. "So, this is it… Have a good rest, ok?"

Michiru nodded, "Thank you", Haruka just replied with a wink and then started the engine again. "Wait!"

Haruka froze for a moment before she steps on the gas, "What's wrong?"

"Um…" She was thinking if she was asking the right thing or not. Then suddenly, Michiru bursted out, "Would you like to be my model for my drawing?"

Haruka stared the girl for a while, "Sure… Why not?" Then Michiru's face filled with joy.

---------------------------------------------------- Kaioh's Residence----------------------------------------------------

Michiru had just finished taking bath. She came out from the bathroom, humming happily. She sat down on the chair and drying her hair. She remembered the event from today. How she talked with Haruka, rode in her car, laughed together even though just for a little while, and finally…

_Flashback_

"_Sure… Why not?" Haruka flashed another of her charming smile, "I am free next Saturday, is it ok?"_

"_Of course! What time?"_

"_How about around two o'clock? So, we can have lunch together before, is that ok?"_

"_That would be perfect!"_

"_It decided then, see you next Saturday!" Then she speeded off through the road, away from the Kaioh's residence._

_End of Flashback_

The promised to meet again and she was going to be her model. Michiru just could not contain her excitement. Now, she already thought about what she should wear, what she should use and many things.

'_I am so happy! It just likes a date!' _She opened her drawer and took some dresses, and looking the mirror with them. Then she stopped, "DATE? Oh MY GOD! How that word came out?" Now, Michiru's face was coverd in red, she was blushing so hard. _'No, no, no, Michiru! You are a girl and so do she! SO, don't think anything stupid like that!' _She made a mental note to herself.

"Michiru-sama…"

Now, Michiru was really, really, and REALLY startled. She forgot that she let Yuri in her room before and she showed her, the most embarrassing behavior ever! "Yuri-chan… I-I…"

"I see that you are in a very good mood… A date perhaps?"

"No! No, I am just going out with a friend. I-"

"Don't worry… I will keep a secret from your mother about your date"

"No, I-"

Someone was knocking and the door opened. Another maid appeared, "I am sorry to bother you, Michiru-sama… Your mother is calling for Shihabara-san"

"Oh… Ok then… You may go, Yuri-chan"

"Yes", before she went out to the door, "I promise, Michiru-sama" then she winked.

Michiru felt her head was going heavy. She couldn't think or say anything. _'It isn't anything, for God sake! She just helped me because she thought that I got sick from yesterday rain… It was-' _suddenly, she remembered her vision. She remembered it well. She felt like she had seen it before but where? Déjà Vu or a dream?

Within a second, she felt the sea was soaring and a strange aura appeared. Something horrible, something evil that was wandering in Tokyo. Without hesitating she shouted, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER. MAKE UP!"

**Author's Note:**

Another Chapter finished! This chapter might be more familiar to those Sailormoon S watchers. I just modified them a bit since we are 'Looking the Other Side' no? Well, Sailor Pluto evil's plan is on me If Haruka was not a senshi, I think she will be different, free and not bound by any burdens. I think… But of course… some thing boundless has its own price… Hmm… I think I spoiled too much…

Thanks for the review! It makes me on fire! Please review


	4. Date?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 3: A Date??**

-- Spring 1996: Kaioh's Residence --

The day was filled with sunshine and cool breeze of the wind. It was perfect day for going out especially for a date… Michiru brushed off the word from her mind. Since last night, she had been keeping off her mind from today. It was Saturday, a week away after she has met Haruka. They have promised to meet each other and have lunch. Michiru was far too excited with this day. She looked on her reflection in the mirror. She dressed in light purple sundress with a white long-sleeve tunic inside. Her hair was spread like usually done with a little pink hairpin on the left part. _'Perfect!'_

She heard someone the knock from the door and asked them to come in. It appeared to be Michiru's mother. "You seem so happy today"

"Yes, mother… I am going out with a friend, so I wouldn't be home for lunch"

"Ooo… Is it someone that you should introduce to me sometime?" Akiko teased her daughter.

"It's a girl, mother! For God sake!" Michiru blushed with her mother playful smile.

"Oh…" Her mother sounded disappointed, "I thought you have a date with a boy… You know, you should find some nice boy and introduced one to us… You already 14 and-"

"Ok, mom, I have to go now!" Michiru ran out of the room and went down the stair. She had enough of her mother's speech of having a nice boyfriend since she was already 14 years old and such. With her drawing book on her lap, she closed the entrance's door and saw a bike outside the gate.

She went near the bike, "Hey…" She was surprised by Haruka who leaned beside the gate. She looked Haruka and blushed by her appearance. She wore a white blouse with along sleeve and a black pant. On her left arm, she had a red scarf that was tied to it. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

-- Crown Parlor --

"Can I take your order?"

"Hmm… I think I will have Spaghetti Napolitana"

"For me, Caesar Salad"

"Spagetti Napolitana and Caesar Salad… What would you like for drink?"

"Black Tea-" Both of them said in the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Two black tea, please" Haruka told the waiter as she kept laughing.

"Perfect!" She left the two girls while smiling at their awkwardness.

"I don't know that you like black tea"

"Well, you too… My father is a British and sometime, he likes to have English breakfast, so the whole family will have the same"

"Your father is a British?"

"Yup!"

"That is amazing! He works in Japan?"

"Nope, he has his business in England"

"Why are you here then? You don't live with your parent?"

"Well, I used to but then I decided to live here alone in my mother's homeland… I had enough England in my heart", Haruka smiled widely and Michiru found it cute. "How about you? I don't think a very Japanese girl like you would prefer black tea rather than green one"

"Ah, it just, I find it tastier than green tea"

"You're right! I think we have the same taste"

"Here's your black tea"

"Thank you!" They said it altogether. Then they talked about many things during their lunch, about their family, hobbies, school and many other things.

"So, which instrument you like to play?"

"Violin…"

"Wow! I can play piano"

"Really?"

"Why? Not too convincing?"

"Well, you don't look like one"

"I can play them well… My mother taught me…"

"My mom also taught me"

"Your mom is the best violinist in Japan; of course you got talent from her"

She giggled with Haruka's fourteenth compliments that she had receive that day, "Well, thank you again for your compliment, now I know how flirtiest you are, Tenoh-san"

"Call me Haruka"

"Then, you can call me Michiru"

"OK, Michiru-san"

"That would be great, Haruka-san", they stared at each other. Somehow, they felt each other presence is very comforting. "Would you like more tea?" Michiru offered as she was going to take lift the tea pot but failed.

"Ouch!" Haruka whined in pain as the hot tea ran onto her arm which was on the table.

"I am sorry! Are you ok?"

"Don't worry; it just spilled on my sleeve"

"Let me clean the table"

"No, no, I can do it" Then Haruka held Michiru's hand which is going to clean the tea's spoilage and their eyes met. "Don't mind it, ok? I can clean them", she smiled to the smaller girl. They just kept staring at each other in the same position. The more Michiru looked at the green eyes, the more she felt the attraction to this, Tenoh Haruka.

"EXCUSE ME!!" A loud voice broke their moment and they pulled from each other hand. A blond hair girl with oddly hair style and two guys, one with black hair and the other was dark blond, sitting in the corner near the window. "I'd like a fruit parfait, mixed sandwiches, a strawberry short cake and a glass of juice!" Both of the men just sweat dropped at the girl's antic.

"I think we should leave now, or it will be too late for the drawing" Michiru looked at her watch and it was already 2:30 pm.

"So fast? We can do it tomorrow…" Haruka said to Michiru as she sipped her tea.

"No, I don't want to waste any of your time"

"Well, I don't mind to postpone it… spending my time with you is worth it"

Michiru smiled to her, "This is you fifteenth compliment and I really appreciate them but I really don't want to waste your time, really…"

'_I like this girl a lot' _Haruka realized her attraction to the aqua girl. Something about her made the racer to feel content and relax. She stood up and picked her bike's key. "Then, let's go. We have to finish the drawing earlier so I can spend my time with you freely", she smiled genuinely.

-- Juuban Lake --

"Arg!" A boy fell from his walk with her girlfriend.

"Hiroshi! Are you ok?" The boy couldn't answer as he felt a great pain within his body. "I will call for ambulance, wait me here ok?" She stood and ran away to find telephone booth.

The boy was shaking heavily and he felt something was going to came out from his body. Something inside him which is tearing his body apart. "ARGGGGGGGG!!"

-- Juuban Lake – at the other part--

Michiru looked up from her drawing book. She sensed an evil aura nearby. She needed to go. NOW.

"Something wrong, Michiru?"

"I-I remember something! I need to call my mother now"

"Ok then"

"I am so sorry, I will be back soon!"

She ran toward the aura. Sensing it became stronger, she took her henshin pen, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER. MAKE UP!"

As she finished her transformation, she ran faster to catch up the evil's being. When she arrived, she saw a horrible monster which looked like a big flesh. The monster was the same being like the any other one she had been fighting with. They were pretty slow and powerless. They just attacked you with their small claws that could be deadly for human. Thank God, there was no one so she could defeat them easily. However, she had to be careful also…

"ROOOOAAARRRR!!" The monster roared as it began to attack forward. Neptune was able to evade and then kicked it from behind, made the walking flesh stumbled on the ground. It started to get up slowly before it gave Neptune another angry's roar. Neptune had to be careful so she was going to play it slowly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" A girl suddenly appeared. Then the monster turned to attack the girl instead. The girl just stood there, she was overwhelmed by her fear.

"Shit!" Neptune muttered as she fastened her move, catching up the monster and then gave it a strike but it defensed and countered attack Neptune which made her flies to the other side. The monster then looked back at its first victim who had fallen unconscious. Neptune tried to stood at her feet and saw the monster was charging the fallen girl. _'There's no choice'_ and then she shouted, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attack was right on the spot, just before the monster could touch the girl. It screamed for the last time but this time was in pain. It fell to the ground and slowly, its form was changing. The monster turned out to be a boy in his casual clothes.

Michiru came near the boy and checked on him. He was alive. _'Thank God'_. This is what she afraid of. The monster was another form of human physical body. If she used full charge of her attack, they could be dead now. She didn't know what caused this but for sure they were a real human with family and identity. Something must be behind all of this and her first thought was her enemy.

-- In front of Kaioh's Residence --

The motor bike stopped in front of the big gate to Michiru's house. As Haruka turned off the engine, she took off her helmet and then looked at her passenger behind her. Michiru took off her helmet and jumped out from the bike.

"Thanks for the ride", she gave Haruka her helmet, "Sorry to make you wait until this late"

"Don't worry", the blond girl grinned at Michiru, "As long as you draw me fine, it will be my pleasure"

"Of course! My drawing is the best!" They chuckled with their own teasing. In someway, they felt so close and enjoyed each other company even though they had just spending one day together. "Then see you some time" Michiru gave the other girl a pleasant smile.

"See you, too", Haruka looked at Michiru as she turned back and went to her gate house, "Hey!" Haruka stopped her, Michiru gazed back at Haruka. "Here…" She handed a small paper into Michiru's hand. She then grinned widely, "Bye then!" Haruka started her engine again and the sped off, before Michiru could say something.

Michiru looked at the parting motor bike and started at the small paper on her hand. She red the contents and smiled.

'Thanks for the wonderful day!

Hope we can do this often ;D

Here is my phone number xxx-xxx-xx-xx.

Be sure to CALL me since I don't have yours .

-Haruka-'

'_Silly', _Michiru walked inside the house and humming happily.

**Author's note:**

Yup2! Finished another one!

Now! Here a quiz! There was one part of the story that taken from the real Sailormoon animation before the S series. Guess!

I hope this one will satisfy you all! Please review!


	5. Summer Break

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 4: Summer Break**

--------------------------------- Summer 1996: First week - Haruka's Appartment -----------------------------------

"HOOOOOOOOOOOT!" The summer has arrived and the summer break had start. "Damn! I hate summer in Japan! Really! It is so DAMN hot!" Haruka just could not contain her moody changes during summer.

"Ok, ok… here… an ice cream could make you better", Michiru offered her friend since she too felt hot but not as worse as Haruka she thought.

"Thanks!" Haruka took the ice cream, "Where is Elsa-chan?"

"Oh, she went back to America for the summer break", she giggled suddenly while thinking.

"What so funny?"

"No, it just… she told me the same thing, 'Summer in Japan is killing me! I need to get away from here!' poor Elsa"

"Aaaa! Lucky her! She can get away from here!"

"Why don't you go back to England then?" Michiru's voice sounded a bit sad.

"Yeah! Why I didn't think about it before! I will go tomorrow!"

"You're kidding, right?" Now, Michiru was really sad since she had to say there during summer break and her mother was traveling for her concerts. She didn't want Haruka to go too. It was only been a two months they have met but they have grown really close. Almost every day, they met each other after school. On weekend, they went together for 'relaxation time' as they called. If Haruka went away too, especially 'her', she was going to be dead lonely in here.

Haruka then tapped on Michiru's head which got her attention and looked at the blond girl. Haruka smiled widely, "Just kidding! I won't leave you dead alone here"

"How do you know!" Michiru blushed, she amazed how Haruka could read her mind.

"It's all writing on your dumb face", Haruka laughed hysterical with Michiru sudden morose.

"Hmp! SO, I am that stupid enough to be guess easily, huh!"

"Sorry, sorry" Haruka apologized to her, "Of course, I won't leave you… I will stay with you as long as you want me too"

"Then, go to your ENGLAND and never show your face again"

"Aw… come on, Michiru-chan! I am soooo sorry", she still couldn't hold her laugh which made Michiru even more grumped. Sometime, Haruka loved this other side of Michiru which made her day never bored. "How about sushi for lunch?"

Michiru turned her face and smiled, "Your treat, ok?"

'_Oh, boy…' _Really,she will never bore her.

--------------------------------------- Second week – Michiru's Studio -------------------------------------------

"Wow, I never know that you have your own studio for drawing"

"My mom just made them. Sometime, she closed herself here to compose her songs"

"Ooo… How about you?"

"Well, I like to hide here…"

"Hide?"

"Well, sometimes, I like to be alone… Drawing or playing violin in here"

Haruka looked around the small room. There were many paintings which she could guess who was the artist, "Your paintings?"

"Yes… You like them?"

"Yeah, especially this", She pointed out her painting that Michiru took at their first hanging out.

"Haruka, don't be so narcissi", Michiru teased her friend.

"Seriously, I am looking good here because of the painter drew them well", Haruka smiled at the now blushing girl. Sometime, Michiru could not hold her blond friend's flirtatious act but she likes them. "Hmm… You like sea?"

"Yes, I love them. Not like in swimming pool, in sea, you can swim freely without boundary. The sea's snarl and bird's soaring made me calm somehow…"

"Really?" Haruka saw one of Michiru's painting and stood there quietly, thinking.

"Of course, you should try to go there somet-"

"Let's go to the beach!"

"What?"

"Let's go there… we can spend the rest of our break in there. I think it will be much more fun!"

"That's good idea… we can eat seafood, tanning, swimming-"

"No! No swimming!"

"Why? It would be nice especially in summer…"

"No, no, and NO!"

Michiru confused with Haruka's disagreement and then she knew why, "You can't swim, DO you?"

"Err… No! I can… it just…"

"Aaa… So, the great Tenoh Haruka-san can't swim… What a shame", Michiru giggled, seeing Haruka turned into deep shade red. "Don't worry, I will teach you how". Michiru's just kept giggling and Haruka seemed can't contained her blushing until the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------- Third week – In the Beach -------------------------------------------

"Come on, Haruka! Hurry!"

Michiru ran to the shore with her aqua bikini. Without her knowing, Haruka kept staring at her bikini which very… _'Vulgar…'_

"Haruka! What you're waiting for?"

"O-ok…" She walked to the shore. She wore a opened white blouse and a yellow tank top inside with a white short.

"You don't have swimsuit?"

"I don't like them"

"How you are going to swim then?"

"I told you, I won't swim… I just keep you company"

"Aww… That's no fun!" Then, an idea came to her mind. She put her hands inside the water and beamed Haruka with the sea's water. She laughed as she saw Haruka stood wet with her hand in the pocket.

Haruka tried to hold her anger as her eye brow tried to be in calm position, "You will get this after you done swimming".

Michiru just couldn't stop laughing from Haruka's reaction, "I will go swim then"

"You better stop laughing before you get drown!" Then Michiru dived into the water. _'I will get her for this for sure…' _Then Haruka waited the aqua girl to appear from the water but there was no sign of her anywhere. Haruka now was getting worried. What if her friend was really drowning! "Michiru!" She shouted but no response.

She ran into the water and tried to find Michiru. Suddenly, something pulled her feet into the water. And she saw who the culprit was. Michiru smiled widely to her and. Both of them get out at the same time, searching for oxygen. "Swimming isn't that bad right!"

"Silly! Don't play like that again! It gave me heart attack you know!" Now, Haruka was really angry with the aqua hair girl. She swam to the shore and got out of the water.

Michiru felt guilty to get Haruka wet. She went follow the blond behind, out of the shore. Finally, she stood behind her, "Sorry… I don't know you really hate swimming, I-"

"It's not that! What if you really drown and die?" Haruka went to the smaller girl and dried her aqua hair with the towel she had. "Don't scare me like that… If you die, I-"

Michiru held Haruka's hands which made them stop drying her hair, "Sorry, I won't do that again…"

"Good…" Haruka signed and smiled again, "Let's find something for dinner, ok?"

"Ok!" They walked away with their hand on each other.

------------------------------------------------------ Kaioh's Villa -------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! I am full!"

"Me too"

"You're a good chef, you know! I never eat such a delicious seafood like that"

"There go your flirtatious mouth again"

"Hey, I am serious!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Michiru smiled to herself as she cleared up the table and went to the kitchen.

"Here, let me help with the dishes since you cooked"

"Let's do it together"

They started washing the dishes. Michiru was doing the washing and Haruka dried them. "How did you learn to cook?"

"My mom taught me… Even we had a maid, sometime she likes to do it herself… That was when dad was still alive…"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok… That's jus the reality; I just have to say it, right?"

Haruka saw the sad smile from Michiru and just nodded, "You're a strong girl, Michi-chan"

"Michi? Where that came from?"

"Well, I just found it easier and cuter"

Michiru just sighed, "Your mouth is really good at flirting, you know? Maybe you should open a flirting business"

"Well, thank you but I just used them on certain people"

"Such as?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T"

"Aww, tell me!"

"I told you, it is a secret", Haruka chuckled, "But, truly, it is cute you know… If you don't like them I will not use it"

"It's ok, as long as it makes me cuter", both of them just laughed together, "But, with one condition!"

"What's that?"

"That I can call you Ruka-chan!"

"As you wish", they continued washing with smiley face.

------------------------------------------ Any other day - Somewhere in the sea --------------------------------------

"Hm…" Haruka was closing her eyes, "Hm?" and then opened her eyes. "Hmm, hmm…" and closing her eyes again, waiting… "Hm?" opened her eyes again, "Hmm, hmm…" and closing her eyes again, waiting…

"Could you stop that!" Michiru yelled at her.

"Well, there is no sign of them at all! Are you sure they are here?"

"IT IS A SEA! Of course, fishes live here!"

"But, I haven't got any even one!" Haruka pointed to her bucket which was empty, "and why we have to fishing in the first place anyway?"

"You said you want to fishing for dinner!"

"Hmp! If know this, I wouldn't-" suddenly her rode was shaking and Haruka looked at it with wide eyes, "Michiru, Michiru! I got one, I got one!"

"Where?"

"Ok! I am going to pull it! Here we goes-" Haruka pulled it and saw what she got. She would be shame to dead seeing it was. A shoe… Michiru could not hold her laugh. She was laughing to death and Haruka gave her a deadly stare. Before she could attack Michiru, she saw Michiru's rode was moving. "Michiru! Your rode!"

Michiru stopped her laughing and looked back at her rode. Both of them then ran to the rode and pulled it.

-------------------------------------------------- Later – at the shore ------------------------------------------------

The fire sound could be heard as it was burning the woods and cooking the sticks with fishes. The girls managed to fishing for dinner which most of them were Michiru's. Haruka was a bit pissed off with that but forgot about it since she was hungry to death.

"Itadakimas!"

They ate their dinner happily. After they finished, they spent the rest of the night chatting, playing with the sand and then star gazing. They looked up to the dark sky, gazing the stars and enjoying the roaring of the sea. The cool breeze made Michiru trembled then Haruka hugged her.

"Do you mind?" Haruka asked the smaller girl in her embrace.

"No, not at all…" Michiru answered as she felt the warmness of the girl made her comfort and content.

---------------------------------------------- The Last Week – Kaioh's Villa --------------------------------------------

"Arg!"

Michiru woke up from the sudden yelled of someone in the house. It must be Haruka! She went out from her room and found the owner of the voice in the other room. She saw the girl was searching something from her suite case. "Something wrong?"

"Yes!" Haruka kept eyes on her suite case, to find something… "Aha!" She found what she searched for, a dozen of books. "I forget to do my homeworks!"

Haruka just took the books and disappeared to the living room. Michiru just signed, _'Oh, boy…'_

------------------------------------------------- Last day – Tokyo --------------------------------------------------

Michiru was going to sleep but her phone was ringing. She could guess who would phone her at this time, either her blond friend or…

"Hello?"

"_Michiru! I miss you a lot!"_

"Elsa, how are you? I miss you too. How's America?"

"_It was ok at first but I was dying of bore! I don't have anything to do!"_

"Poor you", Michiru teased.

"_How was yours?"_

"Great! I really have fun"

"_That's good since last year you had a horrible one…"_

"Yeah" _'Following my mom with her concerts was the worse thing ever!'_

"_What are you doing, anyway?"_

She smiled at the memory of her summer break. Every single day that she spent with Haruka was well worth it. Her best summer break ever! She was really glad to know Haruka. "Well, the first two weeks, I just spent my time with Haruka and doing my homeworks; and-"

"_Arg! I forgot my homeworks! Ok, Michiru, let's continue tomorrow! I have dozen of homeworks waiting! Bye!" Then Elsa cut her phone._

'_She is even worse than Haruka…'_

**Author's note:**

Well, I think Michiru needs a break from all the fighting, so, I made her a full-chapter and full one month without the monster and things (maybe the death buster was also having their break)

Hope you enjoy it! I am waiting for your review!


	6. Secrets

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

--------------------------------- Winter 1996 -----------------------------------

_31st December 1996_

_Dear Dairy,_

_The end of the year was coming and a new year will begin. Before this year end, I have something to tell you. A secret and only between you and me. It was all started when…_

------------------------------ 24th December 1996 – 13:00 at Juuban Shopping Centre ------------------------------

"What are you doing tonight?" Elsa asked her friend as they were in the cashier.

"I'm still not sure… Why?"

"Just ask, anyway, today is Christmas Eve! For pretty girl like you to not have a date is a big question"

"Thank you for your compliment, Miss Grey but I have no problem with no date or boyfriend. I just want to enjoy myself", Michiru just smiled at Elsa, "how about you?"

"I am going to have dinner with my parent"

"They came to visit you?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you… They said they want to meet you sometime before they leave", then an idea stroke in Elsa's mind, "Hey! How about we have dinner together with my family"

"No, thank you… I appreciate your offer but I don't want to bother you and your family. Anyway, I really want to be alone…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, then, I won't force you but come if you done with 'want to enjoy myself'"

"Ok, ok"

They walked to the entrance while chatting. Outside, the snow had stopped and the sun was showing itself between the clouds. The weather was still cold and people could be seen walking around with thick syal

"I have to go now", Elsa looked at her watch, and then she continued, "I have to help my mom since she planned to cook at home. See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Tell your parent, I will visit them"

They bided their good bye and walked in opposite direction. While on her way home, she was thinking about what she will do tonight. She was not telling all the truths to Elsa. Well, she had a plan. A dinner… with Haruka since she knew her mother would not be here for Christmas Eve and Haruka asked her for dinner, so, why not?

It was almost the end of the year which reminded her of how long since she met Haruka for the first time. Their meeting is the most wonderful thing that ever happens in her life. She thanked for the fate to bring them together…

"Michi-chan!"

Michiru turned around as she felt someone called her. "Ruka-chan!"

"Need a ride home?" the blond was on her motor bike and was going to leave before she saw the aqua girl.

"Sure!" Maybe fate really had planned everything nicely.

--------------------------------- 18:30 at Kaioh's Residence -----------------------------------

"Yuri-chan! Do I look ok?"

"You look perfect"

"Ok, then… now, which one is better? Red or blue earrings?"

"Blue is better…"

"Ok", Michiru ran to the mirror and putting the blue earring on her ears.

Yuri approached her as she felt her mistress was unusually nervous. "You have a date, Michiru-sama?"

"No, just an ordinary dinner… why?"

Yuri signed, "For pretty girl like you to not have a date in Christmas Eve is a pretty big question"

"You know, two people had said the same thing today", Michiru faced the young maid, "I won't repeat myself, I have no problem with no date or boyfriend. I just want to enjoy myself"

"I understand, Michiru-sama", Yuri just stood behind her and the added again, "But, The way you dress, I assumed this person you go dinner with must be someone special"

'_Special?'_ Michiru looked back at her maid, "Do you think so?"

"Yes… Someone that you really care and every time you see him, your heart always pumped-"

Then a knock could be heard from the door and another maid came in. "Michiru-sama, someone waits you downstair"

"I will be there in a minute", Michiru's face turned bright as she started to check on her purse, not to forget anything and then stood. "I will go now, Yuri-chan. If mom called, tell her I am out with a friend"

"Yes" she bowed, "Hope you have a good time with your friend"

"Thank you! You too!" She went downstairs and saw Haruka. Her dark-green suit with black turtle-neck inside made her amazingly handsome. She felt her heart was beating so fast. _'Someone special?'_

Haruka stared at the aqua beauty and silenced her for a moment. The petit girl used one piece light-blue dress and she had a pink jacket to protect her from the cold winter. "Hey"

"Hey…" Realizing Haruka's stare, she blushed a bit. "Did I overly dress?"

"No, no, no! You look perfect!"

Michiru giggled with Haruka boldness, "Then, I am ready to go"

--------------------------------- 21:00 at Fuji Restaurant -----------------------------------

"Thanks for the dinner!" Michiru said as they walked out of the restaurant and headed to Haruka's car.

"Well, thanks to you too to make my Christmas Eve perfect"

"As long as it is your treat, I will be glad to" They laughed and went inside the yellow car.

"So! What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm… I don't have anything to do at home… maybe we can go somewhere?"

"Let me think", Haruka was thinking, a place that they could spend on Christmas Eve.

"How about the Juuban Art Museum?"

"Juuban Art Museum?"

"Yeah!"

"It closed, you know"

"Who said we are going inside? We're going to hang around in the arena behind it…"

Haruka just stared oddly at the girl, "You nuts! It's going to be freaking cold you know"

"I know but I want to go there!" Michiru shown her cutest puppy's eyes to Haruka which made her just shook her head in defeat.

"Ok, ok… To Juuban Art Museum then…"

"Yay!"

--------------------------------- 21:30 at Juuban Art Museum -----------------------------------

The Juuban Art Museum was already closed. The surrounding was so dark and only the back of the museum were being lighted. However, those lights were not supposed to be there since they never installed night's light outside the museum. It belonged to Haruka's car. The car was parked just in front of the stage as the lights were illuminating it. The two girls were not inside the car but sitting and laying on the stage, looking at the stars.

"I love the stars… They just look like the one at the beach…" Michiru said as she sat at the edge of the stage, then she turned to Haruka who was laying there freely.

"You know Michi-chan… I think all stars looked the same…"

"Of course, I know it!" Haruka could not hold her laugh, teasing the Aquarian girl which made her frowned at the blond. Then she sat up to look the stars together.

"Yeah… I remembered that day…" Michiru just nodded beside her and kept staring to the sky. "Michiru, I-"

Suddenly, Michiru felt an evil aura appear. Without second thought, she stood up, "Sorry, Haruka! I need to go…" She needed to find reason to get away, "I forgot that my mom came back tonight. I am sorry!"

"Ok, then. I will give you a lift-"

"No, no! No need to", she ran away, "Bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Hey-" Before she could stop Michiru, she felt for a second that a strange pain stroked her chest. She fell down and bended down with one hand on her chest and other on the ground to hold her from falling.

--------------------------------- 22:00 at Mugen Private Park -----------------------------------

"It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, Kirika"

"Takashi…" the girl blushed as the guy came closer to her. She closed her eyes and the guy prepared his guts as his lip came closer to her. Before theykissed, a sound was heard through out the bushes, interrupting their moment together.

"Who's there!" Not a single word came, instead, the bushes moved even harsher.

"Taka… I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, I will-"

The creature shown suddenly, made the couple stared at it with huge-big eyes and then screamed. Before they could move, it had appeared before their eyes.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

--------------------------------- 23:50 at Juuban Art Museum -----------------------------------

Michiru walked alone in the thick snow. She had taken care of the monster as she also disappointed that it had to ruin her time with Haruka. She was hoping that this year would be different. Now, in the end, she spent time alone on Christmas Eve, just like the other years. She headed to the arena, wished to spend her time laying and seeing the stars. However, her wish was interrupted with someone to be there first. The figure sat against the pillar in the shadow of the light of the car. She could not believe what she saw.

"I called your home and they said nothing of your mom's arrival…" Haruka stood up and walked to the freezing-girl. Not from the cold wind but from the cold voice she received. "Well, I think you have someone important to meet…"

"No! There is no one!" Michiru tried to find anything to say but nothing. She could not lie to her anymore, "I can't explain but it was really important"

Haruka pressed her finger on the girl's lip. Now, Michiru could see the remote face clearly. "The truth is I am really, really, and really pissed off that you left me…"

They just stood there, quitely. The snow started to fall as Michiru tried to reak the ice, "I'm sorry… It just-"

"Shh… Don't say anything… I won't interfere with your business or anything... I just don't like it when you lied...", Michiru just looked down, not knowing what to say to her disappointed friend. "But, now I am a bit relieved…"

"Huh?" She looked up to the taller figure.

Haruka's face changed, her remote face before was giving a gentle smile now. "At the end, I am not spending my time alone on Christmas Eve"

"Ruka-chan…"

Then the church bell rang in the middle of the night. Haruka looked at her watch and then back at Michiru. "Merry Christmas"

Michiru looked at her watch and she realized that it was already mid-night. Before she could reply anything, a white box wrapped with red ribbon was in front of her. She blinked for a second and saw Haruka with big-wide smile. "This?"

"Your Christmas' present", she could not believe what she got, a present from Haruka. She received it and started to untie the ribbon carefully. She opened the box and saw an earring with dangling three white-shells. "I think that earring looks good on you". Suddenly, she almost lost her balance as Michiru hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! It's beautiful…"

"Anything for you…"

'_Anything?'_ She thought what Haruka just said and tightens her embrace. Then she remembered, "Ah! I forgot to give mine", she searched in her purse and took a small flat-rectangle box wrapped in blue and yellow ribbon. She gave it to Haruka, "Merry Christmas, Ruka-chan"

Haruka took the rectangle box, "Thanks". Then she looked at it with happiness in her eyes, "Can I open it now?"

"Sure!"

Haruka opened the wrapped and lifted the lid. "A cross?"

"It's a necklace"

Haruka pulled the item out and showing a gold-cross. At the back, there was writings and she red them, "Love n' Luck… You pretty funny, you know…"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything that you could always bring with you"

Haruka quite surprised with Michiru's answer, "You want me to bring this everytime?"

"Yeah… Kind of like that… Just think that as your lucky charm… Anyway, it looks cool on you"

Smiled at the smaller girl, she embraced her again, "Thank you… I will wear them everyday…"

They just stayed like that, enjoying each other warmness. Michiru's heartbeat started to pump faster. Haruka was so kind and care, strong yet gentle. Sometime when she got piss off, she will tell you what she was thinking; Michiru loved this side of Haruka which she found 'cute'. She loved all of these sides. She would not deny it anymore. She loved Haruka.

------------------------------ 31st December 1996 – Kaioh's Residence------------------------------

… _That is my secret. I found it as the happiest moment in my life that I discovered love since I thought I would never met one. I will just keep them safe deep inside my heart._

_Michiru_

Michiru closed her dairy and sat up on the chair against her desk. She stood and walked to the mirror. She dressed in a white sleeveless-dress with low-neckline; and on her chest, a black ribbon was tied neatly. She wore a simple make up and spread her hair. On her ears, she had dangling three white-shells. She smiled to herself, remembering whom she got the gift from.

"Michiru! We're going to start the party and a friend of you has come… His name is Tenoh…"

Michiru could only giggle from what her mother said, "I will go down, mother…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The world turned into darkness. Everybody turned into stone and then a big typhoon was whirling toward the cities and destroyed them included the human inside it. Michiru stood in there moving, not turned into stone. Then she saw three lights on the dark sky and flew out._

"_Wake up, Neptune…" Michiru looked around her, seeing nothing but the dark of the sky, "Wake up, Neptune…" Then a figure appeared behind her. It was a woman in the senshi uniform but her face was covered in the shadow. In her hand, there was a long rod with shape of key. "The end of the world almost came… you must find the talisman to save the world… for the sake of humanity"_

"_Where are these talismans?"_

"_The time will come and they will show up by themselves"_

"_When?"_

"_Soon enough…"_

"_What if I can't?"_

_Right after her answer, an image of a girl appeared which was become clearer than before. She had a blond hair and slender figure, she was bending down as if she held something and then she was swallowed by the darkness._

**Author's Notes:**

Hm… What can I say? There are so many secrets in this chapter… Well, guess what? Everybody has secret, right? This is the end of Season 1: Love. I was planning to make it longer but no… the next chapter will be the beginning of Season 2: Truths and Lies…

Papapapuffy: Hey! Thanks for your review. I know that you are dissappointed with Michiru is the only one fighting the enemy, well... she Chose the hard way (kind of...). I believe that Haruka and Michiru are destinied to be together and even there is power or no power, no can replaced each other presence...

You know something? Did the name of Elsa Grey sound familiar to you all? It sounds like Earl Grey. It is a name for one of British tea… I just found out this morning… Hahaha… just want to tell you guys Please review!


	7. Special Day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 6: Special Day!**

--------------------------------- Early Spring 1997 -----------------------------------

Haruka was going shopping with Michiru. She was not really fancy of shopping or anything else like it since, first, it is wasting your time, and second, it is wasting your money. Well, it is boring anyway, make that one third. But, the reason she was there were, first, Michiru asked her to, and second, she needed to prepare for the 'special day' as she called it, so it was a must for her. She had been planning everything for 'that' day and she just forgot one thing, the ultimate and most important thing.

'_Idiot! How could you forget when the deadline is almost coming!'_

"Something wrong?"

Haruka realized that she still with Michiru and she should not waste away this opportunity. "Nothing"

"Really? Why you look so stress?"

"Am I? Really, there's nothing… maybe because of summer is coming…"

"It's still early of March you know…"

"Ah… Ok, maybe I'm just a summer person, I think", Haruka laughed and Michiru knew that it was obviously fake.

"Hmm? Weirdo…"

Michiru resumed to her activity while Haruka was cursing herself for being stupid.

--------------------------------- Haruka's Apartment -----------------------------------

Haruka sat in her living room as she turned on her music's Audio. She was drinking her hot black tea in one hand while holding papers in another hand. She looked through each paper and then put them down.

"Everything is ok… now… only one thing left…" She picked up the phone beside her and dial the number she intented. The phone was connected and then ringing. After a while, she got an answer.

"Hello, Grey residence?"

"Hello, is Elsa-chan there?"

"Yeah, it's me... Haruka right? What's up?"

"Ok, I need your help…"

--------------------------------- Kaioh's Residence -----------------------------------

Walking through the front gate, Haruka still mumbled about her idiotic brain for forgetting such important thing. Now, her perfect idea was ruined just because of a single thing! She stood in front of Michiru's door and ringed the bell. She waited for a while and a maid welcomed her.

"Michiru-sama has been waiting for you… Please come in"

"Thank you", she entered the house and seeing the magnificent and well-decorated living room, home of the great violinist, Kaioh Akiko. Not even a minute away, Haruka heard steps from upstairs. When she looked up, a beautiful Goddess appeared before her eyes. She wore a sleeveless white turtle-neck tight dress and also white elbow-long glove. Michiru walked down the stair as Haruka started to move near the end of the stair, greeting her friend with one palm's up. The aqua girl giggled and put her hand on the other. Haruka took it and kiss on it. "You look marvelous"

"Thank you, 'sir'. You look amazing yourself", as she was giggling again.

"Now, shall we?"

--------------------------------- In the car -----------------------------------

Haruka just could not keep her eyes from the aqua goddess and in other hand, she hit mentally for her unfulfill task. She was hopeless.

'_Damn! Even Elsa couldn't give me some idea!'_ She looked at her watch and back to her driving,_ 'You got few hours to find something… ARG!'_

"Haruka? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah", she lied, _'Not AT ALL!'_

"You sure? You don't look alright since early this week"

"I'm ok, Michi-chan… Sorry to make you worry"

Michiru stared her friend and then said, "Just… tell me if something wrong, ok?"

Haruka just nodded and kept driving. They stayed quite through their way to the restaurant. _'I need to find something…' _Their car got to the traffic light and stopped. _'Something, something, some-'_ Then 'something' caught her mind. _'That's it!'_

"Mmm… Ruka-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You need to move ahead, the light is green already…"

--------------------------------- After dinner -----------------------------------

"Thanks for everything, Rukaa-chan! The dinner was lovely" They were taking a walk in the Restaurant's garden before ending their night… That's what Michiru's thought…

"Your very welcome, princess", Haruka smiled at Michiru. Looked back again at her watch, feeling happy.

"You know… Something is bothering me…"

"What's that?" She had her attention toward Michiru, a bit nervous, afraid that Michiru has knew her plan.

"How long and how many times you went to the bathroom?"

"Oo…" Haruka relieved after hearing the question from the other girl, "Well… Ah… I got stomach ache… that's why…"

"Is it your problem since early this week?"

"Y-yeah…"

"You should tell me! I can give you some good medicine"

"O-ok… I'm fine now…"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, anyway, I want to bring you somewhere…"

"Really? Where?"

"We'll see", Haruka's grin made Michiru even more curious.

--------------------------------- Café de L'Amour -----------------------------------

They arrived to their destination and Michiru looked around to find her surprise. What she saw just an ordinary café with people who were sitting and drinking. Nothing else.

"What we-"

"Just seat whenever you want ok? I need to make phone call…"

"Not bathroom?"

"Of course not!" _'Not that excuse again!'_ "Just seat anywhere, ok? I'll be with you in a minute"

"Ok…" Michiru headed to the table and Haruka dashed to the bar's counter.

Michiru sat, hearing the tunes of pianist. But suddenly, the play stopped and the light was turned off. Everybody started to panic within darkness, and so as Michiru. Then someone talked in the microphone. "Don't panic everybody! We got special guest here who would like to play a song for someone 'special'. The light was turned off as requested to hide his identity. Now, enjoy!"

Tunes of the piano started to play again but somehow, not only it had a different song but also different performance. This time, the level of skill was far different and the player was more passionate and gentler with the play. Then, someone started to sing.

_The passion, which was lost, now shined again_

_As you truggle to forgethim, letting go the old story_

_And look at you now as flower in the spring time who smiles_

_Gazed at the beautiful world which welcome and answered your anxiety _

_Even if the storm hinder,_

_Remember that I'll always protect you_

_Two together we passed through all obstacles_

_Every time, you innocent face always made me content_

_For long await for you, a place where I cruise_

_My light…_

_Believe it is true and eternal forever_

_Like a star that shined all souls_

_Bringing the calm…_

_Even if the storm hinder,_

_Remember that I'll always protect you_

_Together we passed through all obstacles_

_All your worries will be part of my life with you_

_Lay all your pains in with me…_

The voice ended as the melody was still playing until the end. Everyone gave huge applauses to the singer and the pianist. The light was turned again and what a surprise brought to Michiru. Now, on her table, a flower of roses laid. With it, a card was attached. She looked at them and red.

_Happy Birthday, Michi-chan!_

_-From- Your Secret Admirer_

Michiru kept looking at it and smiles knowingly. Then, someone tapped on her shoulder. "Hey!"

"What took you so long, Ruka-chan?"

"Well, it was a very long phone call", Haruka just smiled at her friend; "Did you enjoy your time alone?"

"Who said I'm alone? I got my secret admirer with me"

"Ooo… The one you got the roses from? Hmm. I wonder who is this, your secret admirer…"

"Why? Jealous?"

"Nope, not a single…"

"Really?" Michiru looked back at the roses, and smiling knowingly, "I guess it just from stupid blond that I know… Let's go!"

"Huh? Where?"

"Well, anywhere! As long as I can keep you a little longer…"

Haruka laughed, "Then, let's go!" Offered Michiru her hand, and walked to the exit. "How do you know it was me?"

"Of course… First, I knew well your piano skill and I think you got a good voice too, and second, there is no one else calling me Michi other than you"

"Smart girl…" They walked out from the café with together hand in hand.

**Author's notes:**

Hmm… What to say… This is an extra chapter, I never planned to make one before but this is it… What do you think?

The lyric of the song is translated from Indonesian song, so, if it is bad, don't blame me! I just love that song

Please Review!


	8. Mission

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 7: Mission**

--------------------------------- Spring 1997: April -----------------------------------

_The world turned into darkness. Everybody turned into stone and then a big typhoon was whirling toward the cities and destroyed them included the human inside it. Michiru stood in there moving, not turned into stone. Then she saw three lights on the dark sky and flew out._

"_Wake up, Neptune…" Michiru looked around her, seeing nothing but the dark of the sky, "Wake up, Neptune…" Then a figure appeared behind her. It was a woman in the senshi uniform but her face was covered in the shadow. In her hand, there was a long rod with shape of key. "The end of the world almost came… you must find the talisman to save the world… for the sake of humanity"_

_Right after her answer, an image of a girl appeared which was become clearer than before. She had a blond hair and slender figure, she was bending down as if she held something and then she was swallowed by the darkness._

_Dream End_

Michiru awaked from another of her nightmare. Since the beginning of the year, the dream had been frequently visited her. Since the awakening of senshi's power, she knew what she had to do as one of the outer senshi. However, her duty to protect the earth from intruders of outer galaxy, had failed since the enemy had entered into inner earth. They had operated their plan and endangering human's life. The only way to prevent further infliction is to find talismans and save the world.

"Michiru?" The aqua girl startled with her mother sudden appearance. "You have a nightmare again?"

Signing, Michiru stared at her mom, "Mom! You startled me…"

"I'm sorry, dear… You know, you have been constantly having this nightmare… are you ok? Maybe something happened in school which made you-"

"I'm fine, mom… I don't know why but maybe it just the left over from the examination's stress… Don't worry…"

Akiko worried about her daughter but she could do nothing, just nodded and gave the girl a warm smile. "If anything happen, just tells me, ok?"

Michiru nodded and then her mom left her room. Then, she signed. She could not tell her mother about everything especially about her identity a sailor senshi. "I'm sorry, mom…" She whispered.

---------------------------------Kinza Middle School's Parking Lot -----------------------------------

"Michi-chan?" A short-blond hair 'man' in white-yellow double sleeves T-shirt with black baggy pant and a gold-cross necklace; saw someone waits at her yellow-car.

"Hey, Ruka-chan" Michiru replied, smiled at the blond as she walked to Haruka.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's have a tea, first!"

Wandering for a while, Haruka then agreed. "Let's go to Crown Parlor"

"Ok!" Michiru jumped into the car, so as Haruka. "Hm… This is my first time to visit your school"

"Really? How was it?"

"Well, I am outsider so I couldn't get in"

"If you not wore them, I bet no one will stop you"

"It's nice that you don't have any uniform requirement…"

"Yeah… Since I hate skirt so that's why I chose this school… before, I was thinking to use boy's uniform…" Michiru giggled suddenly, "What's so funny?"

"You sure better in pants than skirt", Haruka just shook her head, then started the engine and headed to the crown.

--------------------------------- Crown Parlor -----------------------------------

The spring had come again, brought memory of the first time they were going out together in Crown Parlor. Their third year of Middle School had started and they will be busy by the end of the year, preparing for final examination and entrance exams. They had spent time together a lot and different school will make them hardly to hang around much. So, Michiru wanted to spend as much time as she could with Haruka.

"Going cruising?"

Michiru nodded to her, smiling widely at the blond. "Yes… here!" She took a ticket from her school's bag and gave to her friend.

Looking carefully at the ticket, "You're going to have a little concert?"

"Yes… My mom asked me to help her friend since she could not be there"

"That's great! I know you good at it"

"I-I'm not that confident and a bit nervous since it's my first performance… Will you come? Just… to make me feel better…"

Haruka smiled at the aqua girl and held her hand, "Of course, I'll be there"

"Thanks, Ruka-chan!"

--------------------------------- Haruka's Apartment -----------------------------------

Haruka was always being tidy and neat but this day seemed not to be her tidy day. Her room was a mess; every cloth was everywhere since she could not find anything for Michiru's concert. She looked deep into her closet and found nothing for the moment.

"Shit!" She threw her thirtieth cloth on the floor, "I don't know what to wear!" She looked at the clock and within an hour, she needed to be in her car and headed to the port. She was never been so stress in her fifteenth years of living. She tried to think of something that would be appropriate to wear. Something formal but she didn't have a tuxedo…

The phone was ringing and she picked up the phone. "Hello? Dad?"

"_Haruka! How are you?"_

"I'm fine, Dad…"

"_You know, lately, you stop calling and it makes me worry, so try to call me often, ok?"_

"Hm… Ok… Dad, I'm busy right now, I-"

"_Hey, if you're going to England, could you take something in my closet? It's-"_

Then, an idea stroked her, "Thanks, Dad! Bye!"

"_Huh? Wait!-"_

She hung up the phone and she ran outside.

--------------------------------- Aboard the ship -----------------------------------

"_Where is she?"_ Michiru couldn't stop pacing around as herself getting nervous and without Haruka beside her.

"Kaioh-san?"

"Yes?"

"It's time… Good luck!"

"Thank you…" She took her violin and went to the stage, _'I will kill her!'_ She was too nervous as she walked through the corridor to the stage. Then, she saw a man with captain's uniform was wandering around as if he lost something. She wanted to help but she was going to be late, so she left him and went to the stage.

"… Now, we present, a young genius violinist, Kaioh Michiru!" Then, all the guests were applauding the young star.

Michiru walked out and headed to the stage. She was scared and REALLY nervous now. Stood in the middle of the stage with white dress and high-heel, her grip on the violin turned to be weak. She looked at the crowd as they stared back at them then she saw her in one table, alone. Haruka had come to see her performance. She looked at her black tuxedo which suited her well and then into her eyes. As she saw the green eyes with full of confident and trust, she got her grip again and felt a ready as the blonde's green eyes.

The touch of the bow to the stings produced an amazing melody. Michiru played them well and every melody she gave out was full and true of her, not mimicking or doubting. Haruka smiled, _'You've done well'._

As the performance finished, the crowd clapped at Michiru's excellence, so did Haruka. The violinist bowed and somehow, Haruka felt she smiled directly to Haruka, and then left the stage. After a few minutes, Haruka stood up and left the table as she needed to go to toilet. To the deck's corridor and then went down the stair, something grabbed her attention. A big picture of Tokyo in the darkness and tsunami was on the back of it. A very scary and interesting picture but somehow familiar. She looked at the label of the picture, it written _'The End of the World by Kaioh Michiru'._

Haruka was a bit surprised seeing the name of the artist and looked back at the picture. "Ruka-chan!"

Turned around, she saw the Aqua girl who walked up the stair, "Hey… You've done great!"

"Thanks!" She stopped before Haruka and sat on the stair. "I was really nervous, you know and I thought you are not coming and it made me even scarier"

Haruka just stood beside the girl, "So… Now, you couldn't do it everything without me. Don't you?" Haruka laughed and she received a glare from her friend. "I think I've spoiled you too much"

"Ah… So, that's it!"

"Come on, Michi-chan! I'm kidding"

"I'm not going to hang around with you anymore since I'm such a bother for you…"

"Ow! Come on!"

"Hm! I'm going to my changing room now!" Michiru stood up and started to go down the stair. But, Haruka's glimpse faster than her and hugged her from the back, buried her face in Michiru's hair. "Ruka-chan-"

"Don't go… I'm sorry…"

Michiru turned around, made Haruka's embrace loosen a bit, then she smiled teasingly, "I know, I know…" Haruka just signed, she was always losing if Michiru started to play like that.

"You know, you can be a good actress"

"Well, it's your fault anyway for coming late"

"I got stress a bit in… choosing what to wear…"

"Where you get the tuxedo then?"

"It's my dad… Just borrow them"

"Hm… You know, I was thinking to see you in dress"

"There is NO way that I'm going to wear them!"

"What about in your wedding then?" Haruka just grunted, could not say anything against her friend. Then Michiru giggled seeing Haruka's desperation, "You looked great in tuxedo, Ruka-chan…"

Haruka just silenced, somehow she was falling into deep embarrassment with Michiru's compliment, "Um… Thanks…"

"Let's go to the deck!"

--------------------------------- On the Deck -----------------------------------

The sun was setting down. It gave a light of dimness to world, seemed that it would be its last light on earth. Haruka and Michiru stood on the deck, leaning to the rail. Enjoying the moment of silence and being together. Then Haruka started the conversation.

"Hey… Did you draw the picture nearby the stair?" Michiru looked up from the sun to Haruka, "The one called 'The End of the World'…"

Michiru fell into a silence for a while, "Yes…"

"Hm…" Haruka then leaning against the silence, backing the sun, "I didn't know that pretty girl like you could have an interesting imaginary like that…" Michiru just silenced. She did not want to say anything about them. It was…her destiny to see and prevent the end of the world from coming. It was something that ordinary people could not understand.

'_Why it should be me? Why can't I be normal like anyone else? Like Haruka…'_

"Michiru?"

"Yes?" She woke from her thought. "I just… want to draw them…"

Noticed the sadness in the smaller girl, Haruka was thinking to ask her but she ignored them, planning on something else. Then, she grabbed her friend's hand, "Come with me!"

"Where?"

Haruka would not say anything and kept dragging the aqua girl. They headed to the front-edge of the ship. "Here"

"And?"

"Well, stepped on the rail but not to high and then spread your hands, just like in Titanic"

Michiru amused with Haruka's idea, "We're not in Titanic you know…"

"Then imagine it!" Haruka grinned, "Come on!"

Without complaining, she just followed Haruka's idea and stood on the rail and spread her hands, for a while she almost fell but Haruka was behind her and held her from falling. This was the second time Haruka hugged her and she liked them, being near with Haruka. Then she remembered the scene in the Titanic, "I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

"Ok… slow down, miss or you're going to fall"

"I can swim"

"Yeah, right…" They laughed together and staying likes that for a moment. "Feeling better?" Michiru just nodded, enjoying the breeze of the wind. "It is better you released all your worries rather to keep them. Anyway, I'm here anytime for you…"

Then Haruka backed as Michiru stepped down from the rail and then turned around, facing the blond, "Thanks… Ruka-chan"

"Anything for you, Michi-chan…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGG!"

--------------------------------- Dining Room -----------------------------------

The monster stood there and looked around for another victim. Then a voice could be heard from the corridor to the dining room.

"I told you to stay out there!"

"No! I want to know what happened too!

"It's dangerous-" The two people arrived in the door and Haruka's voice dead away as she saw the monster and the people around it who fell unconscious. "Michi-chan, go!"

The monster moved straight toward Michiru while roaring in ecstasy to find another victim. "ROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"Michi!" Haruka pushed the smaller girl and the monster crashed the blond to the wall behind in the corridor. "ARRGG!"

"Ruka-chan!"

"Go!"

Michiru could not think of anything but then she realized that she had too. "I'll call for help", she turned away and ran. As she made sure that she was far away enough, she shouted, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"

--------------------------------- On the Deck -----------------------------------

The sound of broken glass was heard and the falling figure to the deck's ground after. Haruka struggle to wake up as she felt her body was all hurting everywhere. She felt a blood flown near her eyebrow caused by the glass. The blood that came out blurred her vision and it made her even harder to fight the monster. She knew that she did not have the equal power to beat this beast however; she felt like she had the power and always fought them. _'Strange feeling…'_

The monster followed to where it threw its victim and stood in front of Haruka with its monstrous glare. "ROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!" Then it charged at Haruka with its claw.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attack was shot straightly to the monster and it was thrown back away by Neptune's attack. Haruka searched for her savior's form, but not seeing them on the ground, then she looked up to see the figure in sailor's uniform and miniskirt. The form jumped down and faced the monster again. Before the monster could get up, she shouted and the same attack charged the monster and it fell in defeat. The monster's form was changing into something but Haruka could not see it clearly. Her vision became even blurrier, not only from the blood but also from energy's deficient.

The winning figure came over her and put Haruka's head on her lap. The last thing she heard from that figure was, "I'll protect you…" as Haruka closed her eyes and fell unconscious. Neptune felt things had gone too far and it was involving Haruka too. She did not want Haruka to suffer again. No matter what, she will fulfill the mission without fail.

**Author's Note:**

Hi! This is the 'really' beginning of Season 2… Hope you enjoyed them!


	9. England Story 1: Clue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 8: England Story 1 - Clue**

--------------------------------- Summer 1997: July -----------------------------------

The school bell had ringed through out the whole school. The sleeping students woke from their sleep. The studious ones stopped their writings. The ones who watched their teacher with bored, had sat straight with shining eyes. The school has ended and everybody was ready to go. However, on that day, the bell had another meaning…

"Ok! Close your books, kids! The summer break has started, be sure to do your homework. Have a good holiday!"

As the teacher's speech ended, the students cheered for their break. Some hurried to get out from the school, some walked slowly while talked to their friends about their plan on summer break. The month of August was the hottest month in Japan and even for the Japanese; they could not survive the weather themselves and it will be hard for some foreigners, just like Elsa or Haruka. Speaking of the devil, Haruka was dying already.

"What's wrong with your face?" Haruka glared at her friend with her stupid question. "I know that you're dying in here but at least put some effort on your face"

"Shut up", Haruka's face could not get better than that. Haruka picked Michiru from her school as they promised to have ice shard together near the Mugen district. "You've got any plan for this break?"

Michiru shook her head, "Nope, you?"

"Not here for sure…"

"Really?" Michiru's voice seemed saddening, "You're going to England?"

"Yeah… My father has booked some tickets for us without my knowing… He and mom really want me to go back for a while…"

"They really love you, you know…" Michiru envied Haruka who has a perfect family and they love each other.

"Hey! Don't get into that!" Haruka knew what the aqua girl's think. "Your mother loves you too", Michiru could be saying as lacking of parental love since her father passed away and her mother worked as the back-bone of the family. Her career made her lacking of time to spend with her daughter but she had no choice. There is no parent who didn't love their own child.

Silence for while, then Michiru replied. "I know…" As they reached the shop, they got out from the car and headed there. "Ruka-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

Haruka just stood in her place for some time and then walked to Michiru. She softly hit the smaller girl's both cheeks with her hands. "I know"

"Huh?"

"Because that is my job", Haruka smiled gently to Michiru, "It is my job to make you happy". Michiru just could not help to smile back at the blond after hearing such answer. "Let's go! I'm dying of hot, right now!" Haruka turned back and walked to the shop. Before Michiru followed, she felt something wrong nearby.

'_This feeling', _She looked around and there were nothing. Just a moment ago, she sensed an evil aura but then it was gone.

"Michiru?"

Then turned to Haruka, "Ah… Let's go!" She ran to Haruka and walked beside her. She really felt the aura but it was gone already. Before she thought of it further, then she remembered something, "What did you said back then?"

"Which one?"

"During the summer break one"

"Huh?" Haruka confused with Michiru's sudden question, "That we're going to England?"

"WE?"

--------------------------------- Few days later -----------------------------------

"Sorry…"

"It's ok, it just, I still couldn't believe that your parent bought me a ticket to England! I never me them and how they knew me?"

"Well… I talked about you… sometime…"

"Sometime?" Michiru looked Haruka suspiciously.

"Hmm… A lot actually… I think they want to see who I'm hanging around with since I never really had a close friend before…"

"Never? Seriously!

"I have friends but not CLOSE one"

"Ooo…" Michiru wondered that how a person like Haruka never had a close friend, "Well, it is an honour for me to be your 'close' friend, Tenoh-san"

"Stop that!" Michiru just smiled teasingly with the tall girl who turned red right now. "I have many friends but I just couldn't get comfortable with them. But with you, it's different, and can't I be close to you?"

Michiru stayed quite, surprised by Haruka's bold answer, "Of course you can, Ruka-chan… I'm also happy being with you"

--------------------------------- England – London -----------------------------------

London Heathrow Airport is one of the busiest airports in England with around 90 airlines available and 189 destination both in international and domestic. Haruka came out from the gate and stood on the side, waiting. Later, Michiru appeared to be talking with a British guy in light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Your Japanese is very good for six months exchange student"

"Well, thanks to the nice Japanese students in Mugen High School", said the man in Japanese with British touch. "They are such a good teachers and cute too, like you"

Michiru blushed with the compliment and somehow, Haruka already disliked the guy. "Michi-chan, let's hurry before my parent left us", Haruka turned around and left them.

"Where you guys live? Maybe I can bring you around England"

"That's so nice of you, thanks but Ruka-chan lived here before, so, I think she knew the way around"

"Well, there have been many changes every year, maybe she needs help"

"Thanks really but her parents live here too"

"Ooo… How about-"

"Sorry, Greg-san, I need to go, bye!"

Michiru just left the European man and caught Haruka before she went farther. That guy was so persistent and she really wanted to get away from him but there was something amiss about him. Then she looked at Haruka as she noticed Haruka's irritated tone before. She wondered what the tall girl was thinking.

"What?" Haruka suddenly spoke as she felt the small girl was staring at her.

"Huh? 'What' about what?

"Why you keep staring at me?"

"No, just wonder… You seem so… 'Quite' in the plane"

"Well, I don't have any friend to talk to that's why", her face now turned to a bit annoyed.

"You can join us thought"

"Not interested"

"He's also interested in car racing, you know"

"So, you know him THAT well… Sorry, I'm not interested in that ridiculous British car", as they arrived in the luggage's claim section. Haruka found her bag and tried to pick it up. Carelessly, when she pulled up her bag, a big suitcase in front it was moving as well and fell to… "SHIT! My feet! #&#&!"

Now, Michiru knew what happened to Haruka. Either she was angry or… "Are you jealous?"

"No!" She was trying to redeem from the pain, "Why should I? Beside, I thought that I should let you to find boyfriend here so, that-"

"I don't need one! And I came here because of you!" Both of them stunned with Michiru's answer. Then the aqua girl tried to think of something to cover them, "I mean, your parent has bought me the ticket and I want to appreciate their gift"

"You can decide to not come if you want to stay in Japan and find for someone over the summer", as she finished collecting their luggage, they began walking to the exit.

"What IS wrong with you!"

"Well, what is wrong with you to be that close to that guy!"

"Ruka-chan… Seriously, I just met him and-"

"You like him, right?"

"W-what?" Michiru asked in surprised with this non-sense and the most stupid guess someone ever made.

"Just tell me the truth; I am your friend no?"

"THERE IS NOTHING!" Now, Michiru really lost her temper.

"If it's nothing, you wouldn't know what he likes, what he was doing in Japan, what-"

"He told me!"

"Yeah, right, sure"

"That's it! I have enough of you!" Michiru picked her luggage from Haruka's hand and headed outside.

"Where're you going?"

"I will go to find hotel BY MY OWN! And I will go back to Japan tomorrow ALONE!" Then Michiru left and Haruka were cursing around for her own stupidness.

"Haruka?" Someone called the tall blond.

--------------------------------- Ritz Carlton Hotel, London -----------------------------------

Michiru was lying on the bed. She was tired from the almost 15 hours of flight and also the fight with Haruka. All the non-sense just ruined her day and now, she really didn't want to see Haruka's face.

'_How could she think of me like that!' _ Michiru could not have any idea about this. She was just being nice to someone she just barely knew and Haruka thought that she was flirting with Greg. _'Haruka, idiot!'_

Michiru got up from her rest and walked to the window. Through the glass, she could see clearly the city of London. There are not many tall building like in Japan. European countries are still enduring their old buildings which are classical and artistic; and very identical with romance. It is one of many European appeal that interested people from all over the world and Michiru is one of those who fond of it. She had always been wishing to visit Europe with someone she loved… Michiru was signing. In that second, she missed Haruka already.

"Beep, beep!" the phone's ring startled Michiru. She hurried over the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

--------------------------------- Highway -----------------------------------

"What's wrong with your face?" Haruka glared at her woman who drove beside her. "I know that you have a fight with your friend and it's rude!"

"Don't say anything, mom"

"Well, it is my responsibility now! I didn't grown a child without manner"

Haruka just shook her head, "Whatever". She faced her mom and looked at her aging face. "How're you and dad?"

"We're fine as always… Your dad really wants to pick you but there's a sudden meeting. He promises you that he is going to treat you and your friend anything for exchange"

"That's fine, I understand. Anyway, tell him that there's only me now, no other". Her mom suddenly slapped her on the back of her head, "Ouch! Mom! What's that for!"

"Don't be a child! It's your fault any way! She is just being nice to someone she barely knew"

"But-"

"There's no but! You knew that it's your fault, right?" Haruka just grumbled quietly, not be able to defend herself as she knew that her mother was right. "So, you knew already and it is YOU who should apologize to her"

"Yeah, yeah… If I meet her in Japan"

"Not in Japan, NOW"

"How? I don't even know where she is"

"We're there now"

"WHAT?"

Their car stopped in front of an old and big hotel. On top of the hotel, it's written 'Ritz Carlton Hotel'. Two bellboys came to the car and opened the door, both on Haruka and Megumi's side. "Let's go"

"Mom!" Haruka called Megumi as they exited. "How do you know she's here? Why you don't tell me before?"

"Well, the faster's the better"

"Argg!" Haruka just grumbled again and followed her mom. They entered the great hall in the building which was not looked like the outside, the inside was much more modern and luxury.

"I'm sorry; Greg-san, but I have an appointment"

Haruka familiar with that voice and of course, she knew who the owner is.

"Just for a while Michi-chan… We can talk while you're waiting"

"Please don't call me that!" As Michiru turned back, tried to avoid the man, she could not believed what she saw. Haruka stood there with another woman, her face was beyond readable. Michiru just could not say what she got herself into.

"Let's go, Mi-koi"

"Huh?" Megumi confused with Haruka's behavior and let herself was being pulled toward the exit.

Michiru saw what Haruka was planning and it was not worked at all. Now, she was left with this stupid man who is the caused of everything.

"So, you don't have any appointment now"

What Michiru could do was signed and made an imposing smile.

--------------------------------- In the car -----------------------------------

"OUCH! That's really HURT, mom!" Haruka sat in passenger seat like before as she received another big blow from her mom.

"You deserve it! How dare you to address me like that! Only your father can call me that"

"I didn't mean it! I just-" Haruka quite for a while, not knowing what to say and her face was turning red.

"Hm… You're jealous, right?"

"I'm NOT jealous! What's wrong with everybody, today!"

"Because you are! Just say it, Haruka! You're just not good at lying"

Haruka just could not stop grumbling and she fell quite. "So, what do you think I should do now?"

"Just like plan A, go to her and apologize"

"Do you have plan B?"

"Nope"

--------------------------------- St. James Park -----------------------------------

"This park is located in the very heart of London and it's famous with its settings for many ceremonial parades and events of national celebration"

"Ah, really?" Michiru felt with disinterest with the guide. Not only that, she was feeling gloomy as the sun was setting down. From this morning of their arrival, her fight with Haruka seemed never end. _'Maybe, I should apologize to her…'_

"Michi-chan? Are you ok?"

"Greg-san, please, stop it. Call me Michiru"

"Why? I heard your friend called you Michi-chan… it was cute"

"It's not for me… we just met and barely knew, so don't get me wrong"

"Then, we can know each other right now since we don't have time before. So, asked me anything"

'_THAT'S IT!' _Michiru turned to the park's exit before Greg held her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel and I think we shouldn't meet again, Greg-san, it's nice to meet you", pulling her hand but caught again by the other.

"Why?"

"Inspect yourself, please, let go of my hand"

"I WOULDN'T! I LIKE YOU AND I WANT TO DATE YOU! I-"

Michiru slapped him in the face. She just stunned with the man who a moment ago looked so calm and now tuned into some sort of crazy guy. "You have no manner to date me!"

"YOU-" Greg let Michiru's hand go and the bend down. He was trembling and holding his body like it's really cold.

Michiru just turned around to go, leaving the man. She had enough of him. Haruka was right; she should not be too nice to this man. _'I'll go to apologize with her'_

"AARRGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Michiru turned back to see Greg who was transforming into some creature, a monster that she is always fighting with. People around the park saw it, started to scream and ran away. The monster gave her some blows and she avoided them successfully. "H-how come you-"

A hoarse voice came out, "Y-you are MINE!" It belonged to the monster. Then it attacked Michiru again for the second time.

Michiru was able to evade the attack easily. She never thought that when the human who turned into a monster could still had an emotion. But, now, she didn't have time, she needs to do something. "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

The monster Greg was mesmerized with the transformation of a sailor senshi. As Michiru's form was replace with Sailor Neptune, again, monster Greg made another sentence, "B-beautiful… I-I will m-make you MINE!" It was charging Neptune. Before he could reach her, Neptune let out her spell.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The monster was hit by Neptune's deadly attack. The scream of the monster started to change from a hoarse scream into another voice. Greg backed to his body and then fell unconscious.

Neptune felt relieve that she had defeat the monster. But something is bothering her, is her enemy also operated in London? From the information she received, they were located in Japan, Tokyo precisely. And that Tokyo would be the center of the end of the world if she was failed to get the talismans. She tried to review all the information that she got.

_Flashback_

_The world turned into darkness. Everybody turned into stone and then a big typhoon was whirling toward the cities and destroyed them included the human inside it. Michiru stood in there moving, not turned into stone. Then she saw three lights on the dark sky and flew out._

"_The end of the world almost came… you must find the talisman to save the world… for the sake of humanity"_

_-Another Random Scene-_

"_Your Japanese is very good for six months exchange student"_

"_Well, thanks to the nice Japanese students in Mugen High School, they are pretty good in teaching me and they cute too, like you"_

_Michiru blushed with the compliment and somehow, Haruka already disliked the guy. "Michi-chan, let's hurry before my parent left-"_

_End of Flashback_

'_Exchange student?' _Michiru remembered what Greg told her about him as an exchange student in Japan which is the only thing that connected him to Tokyo. _'He said that he was studying in Mugen High School' _Somehow Mugen's name was not ringing in her ear for the first time. There was one attack that happened in the Mugen Park and also, at the beginning of summer break, when she went with Haruka for having ice shard, she felt mysterious aura around the Mugen district. _'Mugen…'_

"MICHIRU!"

--------------------------------- St. James's Street-----------------------------------

Michiru was walking on her way back to the Ritz Carlton. She passed by the Spencer House, one of the noble family in England, and the bloodline of the famous Princess Diana.

"That's the Spencer House" A word voiced out from beside her which appeared not to be Greg.

"I know, someone has told me"

"That bastard?"

"Hush! Keep your manner, Ruka-chan!"

Haruka laughed, "You just looked like my mom", Michiru glared at her, "Sorry… I'll be a good girl; just… don't say anything about 'who-ever-his-name' again, ok?"

"Ok", Michiru giggled as she remembered the event before.

_Flashback_

_Neptune hurried transforming back as she heard her name was being called. Right after she finished transforming back, Haruka appeared from the bushes with worries looked on her face._

"_Michi!"_

"_Ruka-chan"_

_Haruka ran to her and grabbed her into her embrace. "Are you, ok? I heard there was a monster in here"_

"_It's ok now, someone beaten it already"_

"_Really? Thank God you're ok"_

"_Ruka-chan… I'm sorry…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm sorry about this morning…"_

"_No… I'm the one who should say sorry… I have no right to judge you like that… I know you and I should understand that you're just being nice to everybody"_

"_But I think you right too… I think I'm being too nice…"_

"_Why? What happen?"_

_Michiru was hesitated. Should she tell Haruka about Greg's behaviour before or no? "Well, you see-"_

"_Urg…" Both of the women looked back at the forgotten man who lied on the ground. He woke up and held his head for a while. Then he looked around, confused. "What happen?"_

_Haruka let go Michiru and went to the man on the ground, "There was an attack before, did you remembered anything?"_

"_No..." As he got up and started to remember something, "I was guiding and explaining. Then- Ah! I remember" he walked passing Haruka, toward Michiru. Now, Michiru was afraid that if Greg was going to spoil her identity… "Why you said that before? Why can't I meet you again? And why can't I date you? Tell me!"_

_Michiru relieved, her secret is safe but she had another problem to solve. "I said I don't want to because I don't! Could you understand!"_

"_But Michi-chan-"_

_Suddenly, Greg was being pulled off, a fist arrived on his face and he fell to the ground, confused. He saw the furious on Haruka's face. "She said no it means NO! And don't you dare to call her that! Get out of here before I crush you through into your bones!"_

"_Ruka-chan", Michiru tried to stop Haruka before she did anything too far but Greg was escaping already._

_End of Flashback_

'_What a day…' _Michiru was walking side by side with Haruka and then tried to recall some incident from this afternoon, "Where's your mom?"

"O, I told her to go back first… She- You knew my mom?" Haruka asked the smaller girl with surprised eye.

"Well, I met here when you two came to the hotel. Before she called me…"

"She called you!"

"Yeah… she said she apologized about her 'unmannered' daughter" Michiru giggled and Haruka embarrassed to death.

"Mom…"

"She is nice though…"

"She is… Too NICE, I think…" Haruka called back something that her mom said to her. Some fact about Michiru…

_Flashback_

"_I shouldn't be jealous… I mean… I like her but-"_

"_Only like!" Megumi teased Haruka as the mother and daughter were sitting down in the car._

"_Ok, ok… I love her"_

"_That's perfect"_

"_Geez… when will you grown up mom?"_

"_Since when you become your father?"_

"_I'm his daughter, remember?"_

"_Obviously…" Then Megumi was signing, "Why couldn't I have a normal daughter…"_

_Haruka stayed quite, "Sorry, mom…" then she received another blow on his head. "Ouch! What's this time!"_

"_Don't say that, idiot! You are still my daughter, just a little bit different but I will always love you, remember that!"_

_Haruka smiled to her mother, "Yes…"_

"_Good! Ah, and one more thing"_

"_What?"_

"_I want to make Michiru-chan as my daughter to replace the other side of you. So, don't let her go, ok?"_

"_MOM! Stop it! You said that I'm your daughter!"_

"_Of course you are and always are but I want another one who can shopping and talking about girl stuff with me"_

"_You must be joking… Anyway, I don't know what she thinks about me and she can be a normal girl, you know…"_

_Haruka's mom started to giggle which made Haruka wondered if her mom really out of her mind or what. "I don't think so…"_

"_Why?"_

"_You remembered back in the hotel, you are playing with me to make her jealous"_

"_Yeah… and?"_

"_She knew you're a girl and you addressed me intimately, right?"_

"_Umm… yeah…"_

"_And her reaction was not freaking out but she was sadder. In conclusion, she is also attract to you and she loves you, too"_

_End of Flashback_

'_She loves me back?' _Suddenly, the thought was washed away by a sudden touched. Michiru was holding the tomboy's arm and leaned on her shoulder. Haruka could only smile to the other's girl's action, "Cold?"

"No… Not anymore because I have you here"

"Weirdo…" They just smiled and kept walking back to the hotel.

Without anymore words, they were enjoying each other presence and comfort on the street of London.

**Author's note:**

It's London! Not Paris! Well, since people think that Paris is city of love… Ritz Carlton… I wished I could work there someday D

I turned that Greg guy to be such a jerk! (My bad) And never made Haruka jealous because she's damn scary! Hehehe…

About the name's addressing things… maybe some of you didn't know so I just explained a bit. In Japan, when you have lover, you can called them with –chan but if you want more intimate, you add –koi (means love) or –ko sometime (eg. Usagi to Usa-ko). So, From Megumi, I made into Mi-koi…

Anyway, tell me about this chapter! Please review!


	10. England Story 2: Confession

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 9: England Story 2 - Confession**

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!**

--------------------------------- Summer 1997: August -----------------------------------

"_Haruka…"_

"_You should know better! The weight and pain of our mission and that is why we need that promise! It was unfair for you to-" Then the silence turned on as the blond realized what she had been doing. "I­-" _

_As Haruka turned around to face the sitting figure, and suddenly, a sound could be heard. Within a second, a burst of blood colored the scene and someone fell to the ground._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_End of Nightmare_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michiru screamed and felt her heartbeat was pumping faster. Michiru woke up from her dream, a nightmare to be exact. _"Was it a dream?"_ She felt that what she just had seen was already happening but the problem was, she could not remember, just like when she first met Haruka. However, this time was no déjà vu at all and she wished that it will never be one. Since the attack on the ship, she did not want her friend to be hurt and she had sworn by it to fulfill the mission. She did not want anything to hurt Haruka.

--------------------------------- Tenoh's Residence -----------------------------------

"Did you sleep well, Michiru-chan?"

"Huh? Yes, Megumi-san… It was really a tiring night", Michiru realized that she was in the square dining table with Haruka's family for breakfast. Haruka was sitting in front of her, eating her English breakfast while Megumi sat opposite of Hiroshi, Haruka's father, who was reading the newspaper.

"You sure? I think I heard a scream last night", Michiru's face looked hardening for a moment and Haruka realized that, "I'm sure that-"

"Oo! Last night scream? I heard that one too… It was from some kids who was hanging around the street, last night"

"Really? There are not many kids around here-"

"I'm S-U-R-E, mom", Haruka stared at her mom in the eyes and winked at them, a signal. "I saw them".

Megumi understood the situation and stopped pushing, "I can't believe there're kids who were still wandering at night time, I want to see their parent face. Hiro! Don't read newspaper while eating! You will encourage Haruka with your bad habit!"

"She already has", Hiro responded, still reading his newspaper while pointing under Haruka's tableside. Megumi peeped and saw a sport magazine on Haruka's lap.

"THROW THEM AWAY OR I WILL THROW BOTH OF YOU!" Both Haruka and Hiroshi quickly folded their reading and started eating properly. Megumi sighed with her husband and daughter while Michiru giggled at them all. "I'm sorry for you to see this, Michiru-chan"

Michiru shook her head while still giggling, "Not at all, Megumi-san"

"Hmm… No wonder I'm aging so quickly"

"You don't look that old, Megumi-san. At first, I thought that you're younger than your age before you told me"

"Really? It must be from the cosmetic that I purchased recently… You know, they told me that-"

Both of them were ended up chatting long enough rather finishing their breakfast.

"There goes mom's bad habit", Haruka whispered to her father.

"Yeah…"

"DID you say something?" Suddenly, Megumi snapped from her chatting.

"Nothing"

--------------------------------- Tenoh's Residence -----------------------------------

After the long breakfast, they planned to stay in the house for a while. It had been three weeks since their arrival; Megumi had accompanied them around London most of the time while Hiroshi could only go with them on weekend. They had been to Hampton Court Place, St. Saviour's Church, St. James Park (for the second time), Westminster Abbey, and many other places which to Michiru's interest were very exciting places. They were sitting in the big garden with Black Tea served by Megumi and Michiru. Hiroshi and Haruka were continuing their reading as for the other two woman, they kept chatting.

"Oh, my Gosh! What is today?"

"Um… Wednesday"

"No! The date!"

"Ummm… 10th… Why?"

"How long have you lived in London, sir?" Megumi sarcastically asked her husband. "Today, the Regent Brass will be performing in the St. James Park!"

Michiru's looked confused, not following the conversation, and looked at Haruka with her puzzled puppy eyes. Haruka signed and put her magazine aside, "In London, many kind of events are celebrated with musical, brass, parade and many other performances… Regent Brass is a group of Brass Band and they're very famous in England. Every year, they always perform in St. James Park as part of the Royal Parks summer program"

"Wow… It must be exciting"

"Not really… it was really crowdie and boring-"

"It's just you who too simple minded… Now, since Michiru is new to England, we have to bring her there"

"What! No way! I'm staying here!"

Megumi punched Haruka on her head, "She is your friend no? Don't be rude"

"I'm not! I think she don't want to-" Haruka's words cut off as she saw Michiru in front of her with her extremely cute puppy eyes. "Ugh… Ok, ok! I will go…"

--------------------------------- St. James Park -----------------------------------

"I LOVE THEM!"

"You do?"

"Yes! Thank you very much, Megumi-san! They are really good!"

"Your welcome", Megumi smiled at Michiru's boldness and signing, "I wish Haruka was like you"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haruka glared to her mom as she stood beside Michiru. "I love myself like this"

"Well, I love you like this Haru", Hiroshi got a death glare from Megumi which made him to stay quite.

Michiru giggled again with all of them. She enjoyed with Haruka's family. She wishes that she could be part of them. Then she looked at the bazaar near the park, "Is that a bazaar?"

"Yup, they're always here if there's an event in the park-", Haruka explained to Michiru which disturbed by Megumi who pushed Haruka aside.

"Let's go there, Michiru-chan! It will be fun!"

"Ok!" Both of the 'ladies' went to the bazaar and disappeared into the crowd.

Both of the father and daughter were just sweat dropped with them. "Sometimes, I don't know who the childish one is…"

"Well, she is your wife, Dad; you should know her better…" Both of them laughed and Haruka continued, "At least, she is happy"

"Yeah… It has been a long time she hadn't shown that side of her…" Then suddenly, Hiroshi looked strangely at Haruka, "Haru? Are you ok?" His daughter was not responding as she bent a little and covering her chest with her hands. Within a second, she fell to the ground. "HARU!"

--------------------------------- Tenoh's Residence -----------------------------------

Michiru was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Haruka. Megumi went to the hospital, to take Haruka's health result and Hiroshi was at work. It had been a week since the day of Haruka's sudden changing condition. The doctor said that she might be tired from the journey around England but just in case to make sure, he suggested for Haruka to take a health test. During the resting week, Haruka seemed perfectly healthy but her mom would not let her to go anywhere. She almost got heart attack when she saw Haruka on the ground that day.

Michiru looked at the eggs which were perfectly cooked; she put them on the plate that is on the tray with glass of milk, orange jus and black tea. She lifted the tray and was going up stair but stopped as she saw Haruka was walking down the stairs.

"Ruka-chan! You shouldn't-"

"Come on, Michi-chan, give me a break! I couldn't stay in be bed for a week… You sound like my mom", receiving a death glare from Michiru, Haruka tried to act like a cute child while pleading, "Pleaseeeee…"

Michiru just signed, "fine… to the dining room"

"YAY!"

Michiru put the breakfast on the tableside where Haruka sat, and then she ate them happily since she could get out of bed. Michiru sat beside her and looked at the enthusiast eating's Haruka. She smiled at her blond friend as she could see her perfectly fine. Not even an hour, Haruka finished her breakfast.

"Do you want more?"

"No, thanks! What a perfect day!"

Michiru just giggled while brought the tray to the kitchen. "Because you're happy, today"

"I am! But really, the weather is really nice!"

"And?" Michiru asked as she washed the plates and glasses.

"Let's go outside", Haruka said as she stood beside Michiru.

"Su- WHAT?"

"I told you, let's go out-"

"No way! Your mom is going to be very worried and-"

"Nope! She wouldn't! Let's go!" Haruka grabbed the protesting Michiru and dragged her to the garage.

"RUKA!"

--------------------------------- London Beach, Kent -----------------------------------

The sound of sea could be heard clearly. There was neither noise of the people nor the busy street of London. Haruka's car was parked in the middle of the sand, both figures lying on the car seat, enjoying the calamity. However, one thing was bothering Michiru's mind.

"Ruka-chan, your mom is going to be really worried, you know"

"Don't worry, I will talk to her later"

"But, really! You're sick and you're still wandering around! You make me death worry sometime!"

Haruka got up into sitting position and looked at Michiru, "Sorry… But really, I'm perfectly fine! Look!"

"What are you doing?" Haruka got out of the car and walked to the water, "Ruka-chan?"

"Just to prove that I'm perfectly fine", Haruka jumped into the water.

Michiru ran to the shore, "Ruka-chan! Stop that!"

Then Haruka reappeared from the water, "SEE! I'm ok!"

"Ruka-chan!" But she was too late as Haruka already got back into the water again. Michiru worriedly waited the blond girl to appear from the water but there was no sign of her anywhere. Michiru now was getting worried. What if she got sick again and drowning! "RUKA-CHAN!" She shouted but no response.

She ran into the water and tried to find Haruka. Suddenly, Michiru screamed as she felt something pulled her feet into the sea's water. As she tried to calm her self from the sudden tackle, she was prepared to fight in case of an enemy's attack but what she saw was Haruka who was smiling widely to her. Then, both of them get out at the same time, searching for oxygen and Haruka laughed, "Pay back from last summer!"

Michiru just stayed quite and swam back to the shore. Haruka was expecting her to yell or something but her reaction made the blond even worried. "Michi-chan! Hey, wait!" As they got to the shore, Michiru tried to dry herself and Haruka walked to Michiru. "Michi-chan. What's wrong?" Michiru still would not answer her and she got impatient, "Michi! What is wrong with you!"

Michiru face Haruka, "Wrong? With me? IT'S YOU, IDIOT! Don't you know that I was really worried and you're sick before and how is that not making me even worried?" Michiru was really angry and furious. Before Haruka could reply, tears came from the smaller girl. Michiru remembered her dream and it made her really in pain. She almost thought that the dream was come true. "I-I just could hold this feeling… the feeling of losing you… I don't want too. I don't want to lose you, Ruka!" Then, a pair of warm arms was warping her into a hug. Michiru startled but received back the embrace as she cried more.

"I'm sorry…" Michiru still cried in her hug. Haruka could not think of anything. She felt guilty and also moved with Michiru's confession. In that moment, she wanted to stop time and the worries of the aqua girl. "Let me make it up to you", Haruka lifted Michiru's teary face and stared at the blue eyes. "You still look beautiful when you're crying", she teased the aqua hair girl. Before the crying girl could reply, she felt something on her lip as Haruka's face was closed to hers. It was the tall girl's warm lip which was upon hers cold one. After sometime, they parted and Haruka full-length face was seen. Michiru could not say anything; she was frozen by the kiss. "Michi…"

Michiru looked up at Haruka as she was being call but her only answer was simply, "Huh?"

"I love you"

--------------------------------- At the hotel -----------------------------------

Michiru came out from the bathroom with only bathrobe and towel which was warping her wet hair. At the end, they were ended up in the hotel nearby as it was getting late already. Haruka had called home and explained everything which of course, got a furious speech for an hour. She landed on the bed, tired from the crying before. But then, the unexpected event came up on her mind. She touched her lip and still, she could felt the warm lip that touched hers. She never thought that kissing a girl would be this… this soft… Glimpse of happiness and relief were inside her as she realized Haruka's feeling toward her.

Then she got up as she heard a knock from the connecting door. It was Haruka as much as she suspected. She walked toward the door and opened them. Haruka stood there, still wore the same clothes from the beach and wet.

"Haruka! Why don't you change your cloths? You're going to get sick if-"

"I'm sorry!" Haruka bowed at Michiru, apologizing and then got up, looking at Michiru, "I have been thinking about what I have done and I should have told you before kiss you. I'm sorry, I-" Haruka was silenced by Michiru with her lip against her. The kissing was a bit surprising and they broke before Haruka could react.

"Why you have to say sorry? I didn't say that I didn't like the kiss"

Without hesitation, Michiru moved forward once again and took on Haruka's lip, pushed both of them to other room. This time, Haruka was able to response as the kiss became intense and deep. No more confusion, Haruka took the lead and lifted the smaller girl in her embrace. Michiru astonished but continued kissing and she felt Haruka was moving to the bed.

Haruka laid down Michiru and she started to move on the smaller girl bathrobe. The aqua girl just kept kissed the blond and let her to undone her bathrobe. Then Haruka pulled away from the girl, amazed by the perfect form of an angel in front of her. She took a deep breath and slowly, laid her hand on the Aqua goddess' breast. Michiru shivered which made Haruka pulled back her hand. But Michiru held it back, "Touch me… again"

Haruka became really nervous now, swallowing hardly, and placed her hand back on the breast. As she squeezed them gradually, she felt how soft it was and… _'Well built',_ she guessed. Then she shifted her hand lower to the flat abdomen and shaped waist, and followed by the vulva and the tight. Michiru let out a little moan as Haruka caressed the prefect tight gently and slowly. After her exploration, she looked Michiru in the eyes

"I love you, Michi"

Michiru looked into the deep and intense green eyes and felt how much she loved those eyes. "I love you, too, Ruka"

Michiru's words sounded like a confirmation to Haruka and she started to dig deep into the smaller girl's virginity. She pressed her hand on the smaller girl's breast and kissed her on the neck. Michiru just kept moaning. She was too tired from her crying and now on the bed… Haruka started to kiss her lip again and then to her neck, chest and belly then kept getting lower and lower. When Haruka was in between her leg, wanted more of her, Michiru was already lost in pleasure. She almost slept as there had no energy left, then she closed her eyes as she felt Haruka's presence getting nearer. Suddenly the vision came…

_Vision_

"_Haruka…"_

"_You should know better! The weight and pain of our mission and that is why we need that promise! It was unfair for you to-" Then the silence turned on as the blond realized what she had been doing. "I­-" _

_As Haruka turned around to face the sitting figure, and suddenly, a sound could be heard. Within a second, a burst of blood colored the scene and someone fell to the ground._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_End of Vision_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michiru opened her eyes and saw Haruka who was startled.

"Michi, you're ok?"

Saw Haruka's face, made her wanted to cry, again. The pain was still too real for Michiru. Either it was a dream or vision; she didn't want to lose Haruka. She was the one who is going to protect Haruka and find the talismans with all cost. She will fight the enemy and kill them, and she did not want to involve Haruka further more. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok… I will be here-"

"No… I'm sorry… I can't be with you…"

Haruka stunned with Michiru's answer while still on top of her. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry", Michiru pushed Haruka out of her way which made the tomboy fell, and then she wrapped herself in her bath robe and ran to her room.

**Author's note:**

I'M ANGRY WITH MYSELF! (Why I have to ruin their moment!)

Anyway, the brass band thing in London is true! This year, on 13th August, there will be the real Regent Brass playing

Ok, for the story rating, I am still confused that should I change it or not since I was thinking only this chapter that will have mature content but... who knows?

Last but not least, To **TheWretchedOne**: Your review from the last chapter, I found it's difficult to understand since I'm not really clear with what you were asking but from my understanding, I think that this chapter should have answered your question. Sorry, if it doesn't make any sense since... really! I don't understand... GOMEN NASAI!

Please review!


	11. Miss you

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 10: Miss You**

--------------------------------- Fall 1997: September -----------------------------------

The traffic light turned from red to green. Engines started to roar, the sound of tires were taking their first step could be heard and the race was began. Everybody cheered up as the car paced up to their maximum speed.

"Why you bring me here?" Elsa Grey sat in between the enthusiastic spectators with her best friend, Kaioh Michiru.

"To see the race, of course"

"I know that! But I'm not interested"

"Come on, Elsa! How could you do this to me? We're friend no?" Michiru started to play her dramatiser's act and Elsa just sweated drop. The thing she could do as nodded in defeat. "Thanks, Elsa!"

"Geez, you don't have to use that silly act…" Elsa looked back at the race, "Which one is Haruka?"

"That's one, the red one which is leading!" Michiru shouted within the noise of the crowd.

"Wow, she is good…"

"Of course!"

"Anyway, something happened between you two? It seems you guys haven't spent your time together that much…"

Michiru stayed quite with what Elsa told her. She remembered the event from two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

"_Michiru…"_

_Michiru looked up at Haruka as she was being call but her only answer was simply, "Huh?"_

"_I love you"_

_End of flashback_

As her memories play-backed, she still could feel the touches and kisses upon her body which made her shivered. She loves those caresses but she refused them. Now, she doubted if her action was simply a duty or stupidity.

Since then, the summer break ended and the school started, they never had contact each other. _'I know she hates me now but I could not grip myself to not seeing her'_ Michiru shook her head, disbelieved with the relationship between her and Haruka had become, "I'm sorry… Ruka-chan" She whispered.

"Look! Look! Michiru! She won!"

"Huh?" Lost in her thought, Haruka had just finished the race and she missed the important event.

The crowd stood in amaze and applauded with how fast Haruka's car was and 'he' as they referred her, recorded as the fastest car driver in F1 Junior's history. As Haruka jumped out from her car, and her racing's team came to her with the same excitement she had, they hugged her and cheered for her. Then, the media also approached her to congratulate her and talked to her. The only thing she could do was gave them a smile but sad one.

--------------------------------- Changing Room -----------------------------------

Haruka sat in the changing room as she watched her interview just a moment ago which was showing on the TV. She just signed and started to pack her things. But then, something held her on the shoulder, punched her on the face as tried to turn around. A loud 'BANG' echoed in the room caused by Haruka's body thrown to the locker from the attack. Haruka touched her painful left cheek and then looked up to her attacker.

"That's what you got from winning the race! A GIRL should stay at home and knitting!" The black-haired man laughed and so as his three other friends.

Haruka stood up while still holding her left cheek and gave them a chilly stare which made them shut. "Then, men like you guys should go to your mom for not good enough to beat me"

"WHAT! You… bitch!" The men started to overrun Haruka but they were not fast enough. Haruka moved forward and beat up the first man, second one, and the third. All the three fell and one left. They could not believe their eyes with how the blond-girl defeated the three in a second. The last one was shaking and then changed her but Haruka evaded it easily and only pushed him down to fall. Before the last guy could get another grip, loud steps were coming from the door.

"Haruka-chan!" A man with brown shoulder-length hair came over with other several men in the back.

"Ah, Yamada-san…"

"What happen to your face?"

"This… It's nothing, just a scratch"

"It DOESN'T look like one… Who are they? Are they the one who did that!"

"Some sort like that…"

"How dare they, playing such a dirty trick!" Some other man shouted. "Let's beat them!"

"No! Stop it!" Yamada stopped them.

"But Yamada, they-"

"If you guys beat them, it is just making the situation even worse and there is might be a chance our team will be disqualified from the next tournament and all of what we have achieved will be for nothing!"

The other stayed quite, "Yamada-san is right", Haruka fitted in, "We can't risk our position… Let's bring this guy to the judges and see if their team could be dropped from the tournament instead".

"Yeah! That would be better", the men started to get near the four beaten men and dragged them outside.

"Thanks, Yamada-san!"

"Don't mention it. Take care of yourself, ok? Just leave everything to me", Yamada winked, giving Haruka an 'ok' sign and then left.

Haruka just smiled with her friend then she went back to re-packed her things. While she bent down, she realized that her upper button was ripped and something fell from it. It was a cross, her necklace which she received from Michiru. For a while, it brought out many memories, the time when she spent with Michiru but that happiness was gone by a single night.

She remembered that morning; she went back from the beach to her house after left by Michiru the night before. Later she found that the aqua girl had packed her stuffs and departed for Japan in the same night. Megumi asked her what happened but Haruka just avoided all of her mother's curiosity and spent the rest of her summer vacation without calling back her beloved aqua goddess until now.

'_First, she told me that she loved me and then she blew me off… How could she be so selfish!' _Haruka just could not hold her anger and pain. _'And why I'm still wearing her GIFT?' _Haruka pulled the necklace from her neck and put it inside her bag. She zipped it off and grabbed it toward the exit.

Haruka walked on her way to the parking lot. She tried to avoid the crowd as much as possible since she wanted to be alone lately. As she passed the bazaar nearby, something attracted her attention. Far away, she saw a glimpse of aqua colour. Instantly, her heart soared, _'Michi!' _and she ran to crowd where she saw her.

After running around for a while, she could not find the girl's she was searching for, _'Maybe it was my imagination', _then, she stopped, _'Why I'm doing?'_ She walked slowly within the crowd and took the cross from her bag. She looked at it and wondered. She supposed to hate the girl but somehow she could not, why? She turned the cross back and red the writing behind, "Love n' Luck". Even though it was just a simple sentence but she knew that the meaning was deep especially with the 'Love' word one. "Love drives you crazy, huh? I guess it is right…" Haruka just smiled sadly to herself.

"TENOH-SAN! It's Tenoh-san!" A group of young girls went to her as they recognized her and in a few minute, she was surrounded and overwhelmed. "PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOUR SIGNATURE, TENOH-SAN"

"TENOH-SAN! MARRY ME!"

'_That would be impossible', _Haruka would love to answer that but quickly turned her attention back to the amok girls around her.

"YOU'RE SO COOL, TENOH-SAN!"

"TENOH-SAN! YOU'RE LOVE OF MY LIFE"

'_What I'm getting myself into! Help me God!'_

--------------------------------- Bazaar -----------------------------------

"Isn't this cute, Elsa?" Michiru held a cute doll, shown it to Elsa who stood beside her.

"It looks like Haruka, you know…"

"I know that's why I said it's cute", Michiru tried to sound happy but her face failed her.

Elsa signed with her friend's attitude, "Michiru…"

"Yeah?"

"I might not know what the problem is but I think you have to solve them…" Michiru turned silence. She knew that she had to do something about this but it was far too complex. Elsa could see how much pain that Michiru felt from her fight with Haruka but she could not involve more than a friend's advice. Both of them must solve it themselves. "I-" Suddenly, Elsa's word interrupted by a loud cheer in the middle of the crowd. Both of Elsa and Michiru turned to the source of the noise.

"TENOH-SAN! It's Tenoh-san! PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOUR SIGNATURE, TENOH-SAN"

"Ruka-chan?" Michiru tried to get a clear view with the situation but it was too crowded.

"Seems to… Wow, what a HELL lot of fans she has…" Then, Elsa got an idea. She grabbed Michiru and dragged her trough the crowd, "EXCUSE ME! MAKE A WAY PLEASE!"

"ELSA! That's embarrassing!" Michiru did not know what Elsa was planning but her action was kind of outrageous.

"Well, if we don't, you're never got chance to talk to her"

"Who said that I wanted to talk with her?"

"But you want to see her right? That's why you came here, today"

"B-but…"

"NO BUT!" Elsa stopped suddenly as they almost got to Haruka's fan girls; she pushed the aqua hair girl through.

"Elsa? You're not coming?"

"Of course not, silly! Now, go girl!" Elsa winked at her and gave her a 'peace' sign.

Michiru could not help but smile to her friend. "Thanks" and then she ran toward the crowd to find Haruka.

--------------------------------- Back way -----------------------------------

Haruka finally escaped from the nightmare. She was able to hide into the rally car's garage which was only permitted for the authorized people.

"Geez, they're monsters! I need to get out of here, fast!" She fasten her pace as she walked out from her hiding's place and made her way to where her car's park.

"Urg…" But something stopped her pace. She heard someone groan from the other garage that she passed. The voice was not that loud but she was able to hear it. Haruka was getting curious. She approached the garage carefully. The shutter was half-closed which made Haruka was not be able to see what inside. She bent down to let herself in and then she got a clear view where the voice belongs to.

"Is someone there?"

"H-help me…" It turned out to be a boy, with dark brown hair. He was dressed in a short chemise with a light blue-brown tie and square's design pant in green-blue.

Haruka seemed to recognize the uniform but she was more concerned with the boy. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Help m-me… ARGGGGG!" Hearing the scream, both eyes looked back at the boy. He was screaming as his body transformed into another form, Michiru recognized it. As it finished its transformation, the monster growled wildly.

"What?" Stunned by what her eyes saw, Haruka stepped back away from the transformed form. Quickly, she searched for something nearby to defend herself and then took the jack handlethat hanged on the wall beside and preparing to attack. "You… MONSTER!"

Before she could attack, she saw an image of the boy from before. _'Help!' _Haruka surprised as the image shouted at her for rescuing him. As soon as the image disappeared, she realized something.

But then the monster attacked Haruka which was taken by the blond with surprise. Hesitated, Haruka raised her weapon and held back the attack. The monster was far too strong and Haruka was pushed back, and then lying on the ground. Helplessly, she tried to sit up while the monster was already in front of her and about to attack her again. Before the monster could do any harm, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

A stranger's voice was winding out of nowhere which followed by blow's sound with an aqua light, headed to the monster but it missed the target. Haruka looked back toward the grage's entrance and found her saviour. A woman (or a girl) stood there confidently, with a sailor uniform and very short mini-skirt. Her deep blue eyes and aqua colour hair reminded Haruka to someone she knew.

After the monster evaded successfully, it re-attacked again so did Sailor Neptune. She charged ahead and knocked the monster out. It flied out to the corner of the room, crashed into the cabinet as it fell onto the monster and made a huge dust burst. "Wait!" Haruka ran and stood in front of the monster before Sailor Neptune. "What are you doing? You can't kill him! He was human until just a few minutes ago!" Haruka looked at the senshi who should be protecting people in the name of justice, but not killing them. "Are you alright with this? This is murder!"

Hearing the other girl's saying, Sailor Neptune's face became sad for a moment, "I… I have a duty to be fulfil… if I don't do this, there will be even more victims!"

"Are you saying that's why you don't care how you accomplish it?"

"That's right! I don't care what means I use", Sailor Neptune's face turned as cold as her voice.

Haruka was shocked with the answer but not yet gave in, "Are you really satisfied-"

Suddenly, a loud blast appeared behind Haruka as the re-emerge of the monster. Before Haruka could react, the monster had begun to attack.

"RUKA, LOOK OUT!"

'_What?'_

Sailor Neptune ran as fast as she could and reached Haruka on time. She grabbed Haruka and turned her back against the monster as it wounded her back painfully. In a sudden, everything seemed turn into slow motion for Haruka as she witnessed the entire incident. They arrived on the floor, lying with Sailor Neptune on top of Haruka. Without wasting anymore time, Sailor Neptune raised and counterattacking before the monster could take another attack, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The monster screamed in agony then and in that instant, it turned back into its human form. Haruka got up and looked at the scene which then followed by Sailor Neptune fell to the ground then a ray of light appeared out of nowhere which made her closed her eyes. That day was not one of the most extraordinary days in Haruka's life but it was the shocking one as she looked at the scene in front of her. "What the?"

**Author's Notes:**

Poor Haruka… Those girls were scary!

This chapter kind of remake of the anime… I was kind of stuck here (SORRY if it was boring) but I will pay off in the next chapter!

Please Review!


	12. Honesty

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 11: Honesty**

--------------------------------- Fall 1997: September -----------------------------------

_The world turned into darkness. Everybody turned into stone and then a big typhoon was whirling toward the cities and destroyed them included the human inside it. Michiru stood in there moving, not turned into stone. Then she saw three lights on the dark sky and flew out._

"_The end of the world almost came… you must find the talisman to save the world… for the sake of humanity", Michiru knew this familiar voice._

"_How can I get them?"_

"_They are hiding in the heart of the pure one"_

"_So, basically, they are part of the human?"_

"_Yes"_

"_What happens to the owner, then?"_

"_They will become incomplete and die for them who are mortals"_

_Michiru surprised with the answer, "Then it is a MURDER! I could not do such thing!"_

_Right after her answer, the same image of the girl appeared. Blond hair and slender figure, she was bending down as if she held something. "ARGGGG!" She was screaming and then swallowed by the darkness._

_Dream ended_

Michiru opened her eyes as she laid still on the bed. Somehow, the dream was getting clearer especially the 'mysterious' girl part and she realized that it was some kind of telepathy to who ever it was who appeared in her dream. But, she still clearly remembers the conversation was about.

_Flashback_

"_What happens to the owner, then?"_

"_They will become incomplete and die for them who are mortals"_

_End of flashback_

'_Getting the talisman means killing the owner? I… I can't!' _She cried quietly while trying to get up. But then, she held up a bit as a sting of pain appeared from her back and her left arm. As her right hand reached her shoulder, she realized that it had been warped by bandage. Then she remembered what happen to her before, she was wounded from protecting Haruka. But, she could not recall after she defeated the monster nor she ended up on her bed. _'Something is not quite right…' _She looked around, it was dimmer but she still could see her surrounding. Then she realized that it was not her room and she not even in her cloth. She was only wearing over-large blouse with nothing inside. Now, she was getting worry of what had happen to her, maybe she was kidnapped or something else that she did not want to think about. Before she could get out of the bed, the door was opened as a ray of light slowly illuminated small portion of the room. Michiru saw a man stood there but she could not see his face since she was facing the source of the light. She was about to scream but then, the figure uttered to her.

"Michi-chan?"

Michiru surprised by the voice, a familiar one and then she looked up the owner of the voice, "Ruka-chan?"

Then the light was fully illuminated the room and Haruka stood in the door while her hand on the light's switch. "Are you ok? You have slept the whole day. You made me worry"

Michiru confused, _'I saved Haruka before and now ended up in her room. Why?'_

The look on Michiru's face had shown Haruka what the wounded girl was thinking. "I brought you here from the racing's arena"

"Why not my home?"

"How do you expect me to explain about your wound, then?"

Michiru understood a bit of what happened but still something was bothering her. _'How did she know about the wound?' _After She beaten the monster and from that point, she could not remember anything. _'Could she-?'_

"I have called your home and I told them that you will sleepover at my home for a few days, so don't worry", Haruka looked at the girl's face, "Something wrong?" Haruka asked Michiru and then she remembered an important point that might be the other's girl biggest worry, "Or maybe that I know who you are"

And Haruka's guess was right as Michiru looked up at her with shocked on her face, "Pardon?"

"I know your secret, Sailor Neptune, am I right?"

_Flashback_

_The monster screamed in agony then and in that instant, it turned back into its human form. Haruka got up and looked at the scene which then followed by Sailor Neptune fell to the ground then a ray of light appeared out of nowhere which made her closed her eyes. That day was not one of the most extraordinary days in Haruka's life but it was the shocking one as she looked at the scene in front of her._

_After the light faded away, there was no longer the form of the sailor uniform's woman who saved her before. Instead, it was replaced by an ordinary girl who had the same hair colour and Haruka recognized that girl. "What the?"_

_End of flashback_

The room was quite as both of the girls did not know what to say. Then Haruka broke the silence, "Since you' awake already, I can changed your bandage now"

"Huh? Oo… this…"

"Yup… It was difficult you know, changing them when you were asleep"

"You should wake me then"

"How could I? After I heard your snore"

"NO WAY!" Michiru felt her face turned as red as tomato and Haruka laughed. "Ruka-chan!"

"Come on, I was joking"

"Hmp!"

"Now, turn around", Michiru turned around and then remembered that she wore nothing inside.

"Sorry, I don't have any other cloths that I could give to you and I closed my eyes when I changed your cloth, I swear", Michiru faced Haruka and glared suspiciously at her, "Well, maybe a bit…"

"Pervert!"

"Well, I need my eyes to dress you properly!"

"Whatever", Michiru turned around and started to unbutton her blouse, "I don't mind as long as it is you"

Haruka silenced for while, "Let's get over this quickly", then she started to cut the bandage. She knew well where the conversation might lead to. There was still an unfinished business that they need to solve.

Suddenly, Michiru broke the treatment's silence, "What happen to the monster?"

"He tuned back into human. He's alright, I think."

Michiru became quite again as she remembered what Haruka said to her while she was still in her senshi's form. "I might have killed him. No… Next time, I'm sure I'll kill." Haruka stopped for a while, knew what the other girl was talking about, "It's not that I'm fine with it. But, I am a soldier… Because I chose to do this."

Haruka could not say anything, she had accused Michiru indifferently without knowing the fact that it was for other good. Then, she looked at the white skin that just left from the bandage's warp "Then, why did you cover me before?" She took an antiseptic and putting them on Michiru's back and then her arm, "If you hurt your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist like what you have been dreaming about"

In silence, Michiru thought of her action before. She loved Haruka and she would do anything to protect her but she could not said to her as she had kept in mind that she should stay away from her for her safety too. Involving with Michiru too deep, might end her into life endangering and possibly death. "Don't worry… As a senshi, I have got this healing ability"

The blond girl realized with what Michiru was saying. Compared to the night before, her wound looked far too better. It was like it had been progressing well for two or three weeks. "I'm amazed but still you could not avoid death, right?" They stayed quite until the rest of the treatment as they enjoyed the touches and nearness of each other. "Done! Finally"

"Thanks, Ruka-chan"

"Don't mention it. You saved me before so I should thank you too", Haruka gave Michiru a warm smile, "I will make something for dinner", she saw that Michiru was about to move and then said sternly, "And you stay in bed"

"But I-"

"You're wounded, that's right, so rest", Haruka winked at her and the left.

Michiru just signed in defeat but happily enjoyed being with Haruka. It had been so long that they had not talked to each other which were a pain for her. Then, it reminded her again to their unsolved problem and she felt gloomy again.

_Flashback_

"_I might not know what the problem is but I think you have to solve them…"_

_Change Scene 1_

"Well, if we don't, you're never got chance to talk to her"

_Change Scene 2_

"_Of course not, silly! Now, go girl!" Elsa winked at her and gave her a 'peace' sign._

_End of flashback_

After a little reminder, Michiru's eyes flared up, _'Elsa is right! I have to talk to Ruka.' _Michiru made her mind, "It is now or never!"

"What are you doing?"

Without Michiru's notice, Haruka had stood there for while, "Umm… Nothing"

"Hmm… Weirdo", Haruka walked toward the bed, "Let's eat, the food is ready"

With Haruka's help, Michiru stood from the bed and walked to the dinner table. As she reached to the food, she surprised, "F-fast food?"

"Well, you can't expect me to cook well like you"

"It's not healthy for you, I can help you know"

"Come on, Michi-chan! You're wounded, you shouldn't move too much"

"I'm ok, I'm a fast healer"

"Still, you are WOUNDED"

"I'm not KID! I know myself"

"Why you are SO stubborn?"

"Well, if I didn't have this wound, I wouldn't be ONE"

"So, you mean it's my fault? Well, it is… You mean its better that I'm the one who get wounded instead of you? Hah! I wish-"

"NO!" Haruka startled with Michiru sudden reaction, "I'm sorry… Ruka-chan… I didn't mean that…"

"Michi-chan…"

"The last thing that I want to see is seeing you wounded", Michiru looked down, "I-I want to know that you are safe but I have failed you once when I invited you to go cruising… I'm sorry"

Haruka remembered that incident when a brutal monster was attacking the people on the ship and almost killed her as well but then someone had safe her. She might never guess that her saviour would turn out to be Michiru and she never knew that her friend would take that hard. "It wasn't your fault you know… No one want that to happened and you had save them, including me, again"

"B-but I-"

"Is that the reason you rejected me?" Michiru surprised by Haruka sudden point and at last, their unsolved problem came to the topic. Michiru looked away from Haruka, avoiding her anger's eyes, "WHY? Just because of that, you have to break my heart? Don't you ever consider my feeling? This… PASSION that I felt for you-"

"The night before…" Michiru cut Haruka's word. Her voice became cold suddenly, "I was having a nightmare. We were standing in the rain where I as Sailor Neptune. You were yelling at me about something which I could not really remember and then suddenly, the scene was coloured with a burst of blood… your blood… from your chest"

Michiru did not see as Haruka stroke tapped on her chest. Oddly, she felt connection between but ignored them. "It's just a dream"

"BUT IT FELT SO REAL!" Michiru snapped her, "I know what I'm doing, Ruka-chan and I am not that STUPID to not know the possibility that it could happening!" She tried to hold her pain but the tears failed her. "It is YOU who never consider my feeling! You think that your broken heart would be painful than losing you?"

"Michi-"

"Who do you think that made me to accept this F-----G mission? IT'S YOU!"

"Michi-chan, calm down!"

"WHY should I protecting a world without you living in it? It ISN'T worth it! I-"

"MICHIRU!" Haruka's yell silenced the aqua hair girl. Michiru started to cry out loud as Haruka hugged her. "I'm sorry… for everything… Please, don't cry"

"R-Ruka" Michiru tried to talk in between her huge tears, "I-I… I'm scared… I-I don't want to lose you!"

"No… You're not… I'm here and I will be…" The rest of the night was spent with Haruka tried calming Michiru which succeed at the end. Michiru had told Haruka everything from what her mission was about until the dream that she always had. They sat on the sofa while embracing each other. "Michi…"

"Yes?"

"I… How can I say this... I want you to tell me everything… Everything that you want to tell- NO! You have to tell me everything, no matter you want it or not… You're not going to hold everything alone! You have me to share all your pain and sadness… promise me!"

"Ruka…"

Haruka held out her little finger, "Promise?" For a while, Michiru was a bit hesitate as her fear was all over her again, "Don't worry… I know that you're going to protect me… I trust you", Haruka smiled to Michiru.

With all her courage, Michiru held out her little finger, "Promise".

Both of them smiled as they stared at each other for a while. The moment felt like they never got that incident in summer and they wanted each other as much as before. Slowly, Haruka moved forward as their hands were all over each other. One lip on the other but before it happened, Michiru was pulling back, breaking the good moment as Haruka grumbled. "What's wrong?"

"A monster appears… I have to go"

"But you're wounded"

Michiru held Haruka's hand, "I have to, Ruka… You have given me this… courage and confident in me, and I'm not going to fail you; that's why I have to do this… You trust me right?"

Haruka just fell silent, considering for a while. Signing, Haruka looked back at Michiru, "I trust you"

Michiru smiled to Haruka and hugged her, "Thank you".

Michiru got up from Haruka's embrace as her eyes followed the other girl to the veranda. The aqua girl pulled a pen and hailed it to the air above her but Haruka stopped her, "Michi!"

Michiru looked at the blond, confused. "Why, Ruka?"

Walking to the shorter girl, Haruka stopped behind the sliding window, "Come back… to me", Michiru could see that Haruka was blushing with the moonlight shined on the night sky.

Michiru giggled and she stepped near Haruka, gave her a peck on the lip. "Of course, I will".

With that, Michiru transformed and Haruka saw her love disappeared into the night.

--------------------------------- A few hours later -----------------------------------

Haruka could not hold any longer as her eyes were about to close but she could not, she did not wanted to sleep since Michiru had not coming back yet. She worried about the other girl, _'What if she got hurt again? Or her wound opened? NO! You shouldn't think that…' _After mind battling, she stood from her sofa and walked to the window, slide it opened. Outside, the moonlight was lightening the dark night sky where the wind blew in the slow rhythm. _'Is she alright?' _But then she remembered what they had talked a few hours before.

'_You trust me right?'_

Michiru voice echoed in her mind. Haruka signed while smiled to her self, _'She will be alright. I trust her and no doubt about it… because I love her'. _Suddenly, a great pain raided her chest. Haruka tried to grip herself but it was too much. _'Not again…' _She tried to move herself inside, to the sofa. Before she could reach her destination, she fell to the ground while grasped her chest. She felt like her heart was squeezed and going to explode. _'What happened to me?'_

Then suddenly, her surrounding turned into darkness. Images appeared as she could see that everybody turned into stone and then a big typhoon was whirling toward the cities and destroyed them included the human inside it. Then she saw three lights on the dark sky and flew out to a figure. A woman in shadow stood on top of the peak of the Tokyo's ruin with a long glaive in her hand. She received the three lights which had become one and then everything turned into darkness again.

Haruka opened her eyes, awoke from her slumber on the ground. She sat up and looked around, confused. She must have fallen from the sofa but… _'Was it a dream?' _She patted on her chest, _'The pain… It felt so real…'_

Then the breeze of wind blew from the opened window and a shadow of a figure appeared as it was covered by the blowing curtain. The shadow formed a slender body and long hair. Haruka could guess who it was. The wind dead away as the curtain stopped blowing. Michiru appeared behind them as she still wore Haruka's blouse.

"I'm home", she said while smiling widely to Haruka.

"Welcome back", Haruka got up and walked to the smaller woman. "Come in or you will get sick"

"Well, I have you to treat me"

"Your mom is going to hate me since I spoil you too much", they laughed, "Now, let's change that bandage of yours"

"I know you will spoil me like that", Michiru teased Haruka while walking inside to the warm apartment.

"Shut up and sit there, on the sofa… I will be there in a minute"

Much to Haruka surprise, after she cut the bandage open, the wound had gone. "Wow, you are really a fast healer. So, I don't have anymore reason to spoil you"

"Really? Aww… I want you to treat me more…"

Haruka laughed with Michiru's indulgent, "Then, I can treat you in other way". Haruka leaned to Michiru's naked shoulder and then kissed them. Michiru trembled from it but then groused as she received another one but this time was a bite on her neck.

"Ruka!"

Ignoring Michiru, she turned around the naked girl and their eyes met. Both could see the happiness that was soaring in their hearts and feelings that they had longed for many days. Haruka gave Michiru a small peck on the cheek as their faces were contacting each other. Missed the feeling of the warmness of being so near, Haruka moved forward again, giving a gentle kiss to Michiru's lip. As they parted, their looks turned from longing into desire, they kissed back again with hunger and more passionate this time. Slowly, Haruka moved her hand to smaller girl back smooth skin while Michiru's was around the blond neck. Their movement started to become more intimidating as Haruka's hand slipped through Michiru's buttocks and then her leg and caressed them hard but slow.

As thing turned to be more sensual, they parted to take some breath and then Haruka laid Michiru slowly on the sofa. She stared at an angle before her. "I will make you mine tonight, for sure". Kissing Michiru on the lip and then headed to her breasts. Haruka sucked them and then bit them slowly which made Michiru moaned in pleasure. Then she went lower to in between the leg and the helpless girl shivered as Haruka started to lick her vulva. Haruka started to push her tongue further inside and Michiru could not hold but moaned hysterically. "A virgin, I see…" Haruka stopped and went up, kissed her beloved on the lip, "I will make your first night to be unforgettable one, my love…"

Michiru smiled at her lover, "Please…" Lowering again, Haruka dug deeper into the genital with her tongue with Michiru's shouting all over the course. Haruka could taste Michiru's liquid as it was coming out and Michiru had stopped voice out where she laid weakly on the sofa.

The room's light was switched off and Haruka went to the bed where she moved Michiru there before, after their little playtime. Haruka laid beside Michiru and tried to pull the smaller girl nearer. As she done it, Michiru awoke, "Shh… Go back to sleep…" hearing Haruka's whisper, Michiru went back to sleep while Haruka tapped her head gently. "Michi?"

"Hm?" Michiru noted as she was half a sleep already.

"Promise me; come back to me… always"

Michiru moved closer to Haruka, placed her head on the blonde's chest, "Hmm… I will… Come back… to you… always…"

Haruka smiled to he aqua hair girl who seemed already in the dreamland. She gave her a small kiss on the head, "Good night, My Princess"

**Author's Note:**

How was it? Pretty hasty if you asked me… I was planning to hold the 'you-know-what-I-mean' scene a bit longer (should be next chapter) but I could not wait! So here it is…

Like usual, Review Pleaseeeeeeee


	13. Enemy's Lair

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 13: Enemy's Lair**

--------------------------------- Fall 1997: November -----------------------------------

When somebody loves you, everything is so beautiful but not in any case like this one…

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The word echoed as a ball of light appeared in the dark garden and it charged toward the monster. It hit on the spot and the monster screamed in agony; and then loss in sight as it turned back into its human form. Sailor Neptune signed as she transformed back to Kaioh Michiru. She looked around and then went to the phone box nearby. She got inside and picked up the phone as she pushed the numbers upon it. The phone rang and was picked up not long after. "Minato Ward Hospital, may I help you?"

"I need an ambulance at the Arisugawa Memorial Park and fast!"

"Whom I'm speaking with-"

The phone was hanged before the conversation continued any further. She looked at her watch; it was shown almost ten o'clock. _'Damn!' _Then she ran to the entrance, continued to the road beside. She needs to be 'there' right away or someone will get piss off for sure.

--------------------------------- Juuban Shopping Center -----------------------------------

The night felt colder as it was almost the end of November and winter will about to come at the time. People were filling the Juuban area and especially for couples who were walking around with their 'special' person, enjoying the love those they had. Unfortunately, someone 'alone' was gloomy for some reason. She was waiting for someone while sat on the fountain in front of the Juuban Mall; and there, she waited with all the boxes and shopping bags which are not belonged to her. The girl stood, stretching her body from sitting too long on the hard stone. Girls around her were appealed by her look with her short-blond hair easily taken as a boy, a very handsome one. She knew what they were thinking but kept it like that and just gave them a smile which made them blushed and ran away, giggling by it.

The girl just laughed with their reaction which she found entertaining. "Well, better than do nothing…"

"Sooo, that's what you thought"

The tall blond turned around, startled by the voice from behind her. Her 'someone-that-she-is-expecting' had appeared before her while she wore a sarcastic smile. "Michi! You scared me! Anyway, you're really late, young lady!"

"I know but I didn't tell you to flirt around"

"I'm not! I just gave them a friendly smile"

"Seemed that 'friendly' smile of yours was too much"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Do I look one?"

"Yes"

"Then, I will go back home now"

"Ow! Come on, Mich!" Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and spun her into her embrace. "You already made me waiting here and now you leave me like that?"

"I told you that I'm sorry… I-"

Haruka silenced the small girl by a kiss on the lip. "I know… In return, stay over at my place"

Giggling, Michiru kissed her girlfriend again and parted, "Then, let's go". She left the other girl and walked to the Haruka's car that parked just a few blocks nearby.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Hmm?"

"How do you expect me to bring all of this?"

--------------------------------- Haruka's Apartment -----------------------------------

The living room was cold as the window to the veranda was opened. The moonlight shared its light to the dark room. The light shined through the window and nearby, Michiru laid there on the carpet, naked. She was shivering as she felt the cold wind touched her bare skin. She awoke, trying to pull the blanket but then distracted as she heard the window was slid close. Opened her eyes, she saw Haruka, standing nearby the window. By the glass reflection, she could see clearly the beautiful figure with her unbuttoned blouse and short pant in front of her. Michiru never thought that her wish would come true. It was almost two months they have been dating since Haruka knew her identity but she gladded that the blond aware of that. It made her easy to share everything with Haruka and she supported her for anything. She was happy that Haruka was by her side. She knew that there will be a risk but she realized something. As long as she is with Haruka, she will be able to do anything. Thinking of that, Michiru smiled quietly behind the blond.

Suddenly, the tall girl bent down while one of her hand held on the transparent window's glass. Michiru heard Haruka was panting hardly, searching for oxygen. The nude girl sat up, "Ruka?"

Haruka turned around while still bending, "M-Michi…"

"Are you ok?" The aqua hair girl stood as she covered herself with the blanket and went near the blond.

"I'm fine…" Haruka said while gave Michiru a warm smile as she stood up, facing the aqua hair girl.

"You look really pale…"

"Maybe I'm just too tired, the weather was cold today"

Michiru looked down, "Sorry… Because of me, you-"

"No…", Haruka lifted the small girl's face and their eyes met. "You're doing the right thing and I love you for that"

"Ruka…" They kissed passionately and then they hugged, feeling each other warmness in the cold of November's night. Haruka leaded them to the carpet and laid Michiru down. The kiss ended as Haruka tried to take another blanket and covered both of them.

"Good night, sweet dream princess"

--------------------------------- Juuban Public Library -----------------------------------

Michiru was sitting while reading some materials. Her favorite seat was the table near the window where she could see through the people passed by in and out the library, one of the ways to distract her after a long reading but now, she had found another entertainment... Then, she felt someone nuzzled on her neck and kissed it gently.

"Hey, love", Haruka appeared behind her while bringing some books with her.

"Hey… Studying?" Michiru asked as she enjoyed her 'entertainment'.

"Yup… We've got high school entrance examination, remember?"

"I know… Have you thought about high schools?"

"Of course! What about you?"

"Not really…"

"Not really?" Haruka asked in surprised. The enterance examination was going to be around three more months and most students would have prepared their choices and studyind hard for it.

"Well… you know that I have other duty to fulfill…"

"O, yea…" They fell quite as they knew the weight upon Michiru's shoulder. She lived not only as student with one future but also a sailor senshi with other future.

"But still, I-I want to have the life like you have, Ruka… That's the only connection we have-" Haruka grabbed Michiru into her embrace and held her tightly. "R-Ruka?"

"Don't say it again and never! Even if we're difference, there must be something that connects us together… I believe that!"

"I know. I believe that too… but, I want to go to school and have ordinary life too you know… somehow, it makes me feel that I really belong to this world… with you..."

"You will and always belong to this world with me, Michi…" Haruka held Michiru's hand and gave a small kiss on it. They looked at each other eyes, giving a warm stare. "Hey! I have an idea!" The blond said it out loud which made her being snapped by the librarian.

Michiru giggled as she saw Haruka bowed for apologizing. "What?"

"Let's go to the same high school!" Haruka smiled widely at her brilliant idea, "So we can meet every single day!"

"Seems a good idea for me… Which school are you going to apply?"

"Shiba Koen High School! The track team is very famous"

"I thought you're not interested in running?"

"Well… I just like to run... for relaxation other than racing... That's why I want to attend Shiba Koen"

Michiru just loved this side of Haruka, simple and always honest to herself, "Alright… let's have a three-years of high school together"

"Good! But we have to study hard, you know! Shiba Koen is one of the favorite school for high schooler"

"Don't worry; I keep reviewing my studies 'most of the time'"

"Most of the time, huh? I thought most of the time we-" Haruka teased Michiru which then she received an elbow's shot. "Ouch! I'm just kidding, you know! But wow, I never knew that you're such a diligent student"

"Now, you knew…" Michiru stood and went to the bookshelf. The blond then was pulled all of sudden to the bookshelf's corridor by Michiru and then the small girl kissed her full on the lip. "Thank you, Ruka… for cheering me up"

Before Michiru could go back concentrating, searching in the design and development's rack. Haruka turned Michiru around and pushed her against the shelf. "I want more"

Michiru giggled again as her hands danced around Haruka's neck. "Enough for now, later maybe…"

"Shhhh! be quite!" The librarian snapped quietly at them for the second time. Both of them parted quickly and apologizing again. "Youngsters these days..." Then the librarian left while grumbling to herself. Michiru blushed and Haruka was trying to contain her laugh.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Haruka looked around the shelf and looked at the variety of books. "You're interested in civil engineered or something?"

"No… I just need to have a research on something…" Michiru took some of the books, reading it and put them back if she found nothing in it, and then started another book again.

"Hmm…" Haruka understood what was Michiru was doing and let her be in her own little world. She looked at the opposite shelf and found an interesting book. "Hmm… Let's see…" Then for hour, both of them lost in their readings.

Michiru closed her tenth book and signed; _'I couldn't find any clue on Mugen…'_ the she looked at Haruka who was sitting and concentrating on her book. She bent down and placed her chin on Haruka's head, "Seems you enjoy your reading"

"Ah! Hey, found anything?" Haruka turned around and saw Michiru shook her head. "You want me to help?"

"No, thank you… I think it's enough for today…" Michiru gave Haruka an assuring smile, "What are you reading anyway?"

"Oh, this…" Haruka was showing Michiru the cover of the book which written 'Japan's Famous Scientist'. "It kind of helping me for my studies"

"Good that you found thing to read…" Michiru signed again, "What is Mugen anyway… I don't even a clue-"

"Mugen? Did you mean Mugen Academy?"

"Yea…"

"The one big district in the Tennozu Isle?" Haruka received a nod from Michiru. "The founder is a famous scientist you know"

"Really? How do you know?" Michiru impressed by the knowledgeable Haruka. The tall girl just smiled widely to her and showed again the book on her hand which had given her such information. "It's in that book?"

"Yup! Tomoe Soichi, one of Japan's scientist that considerer as genius"

"Considered?"

"Well, they said that he's a bit crazy since the explosion of his lab around ten years ago"

"Explosion?"

"Yeah but that was the turning point of his life… after that incident, he started the Mugen district project" As Haruka finished; Michiru's face looked serious and worry at the same time. She was thinking deeply about the information that she just received. Haruka signed sadly and then she slapped both Michiru's cheeks softly.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Relax, ok? You will get old if you keep that face". Hearing that, Michiru started to grumble toward Haruka's comment and the blond continued, "Let's go!"

"Huh?

"You said it's enough of today"

"But where we're going?"

"Home, of course", Haruka took Michiru's hand and led her outside. After so long in the library, Michiru almost forgot how the sun shine felt on her skin and how to breathe in the fresh air. They reached Haruka's car and got in. "Now, hold tight!"

Before Haruka stepped on the gas to the limit, Michiru suddenly stopped her which made the car jumped a bit. "Wait, Ruka!"

"What happen? You left something?"

"No… There's an evil aura… Go that way…"

Then the car sped off toward the direction that given by Michiru.

--------------------------------- Tennozu Sphere Tower -----------------------------------

Five minutes later, they arrived at the tall-modern building facing the Tokyo bay. Michiru descended from the car and looked around for a while.

"I'm going in…"

"Ok, let's go", Haruka said while went out of her car.

"No, Ruka! You're not coming"

"What? Why?"

"It's dangerous! Just go back to the apartment and I'll see you there", without hearing back to what Haruka said, Michiru left to the tall building. The more she ran forward, the more she felt the sea soared wildly. Without wasting anymore time, Michiru took out her transformation pen and yelled, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

As she ran through the buildings, she felt her entire body was shivering, not from the cold of the wind but the strong evil aura around her.

'_What in the world happen around here? I never felt this strong aura before', _distracted by the aura, suddenly she stopped running as she just realized that a creature was charging her in front. Quickly, she evaded the attack by jumping to the back of the monster and kicked it as hard as she could then she could not believe her eyes. The monster crashed hard to the wall but then awoke as if it just tripped over. She moved forward as fast as she could and punched it again but it would not move at all.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" The angry monster growled and hit back Sailor Neptune, flew her into the phone box.

Wailed in pain from scratch, she rose from the shattered glasses around her by the monster with its and on her neck. Sailor Neptune gasped for air as the monster was tightening its grip. She tried to think of a way to escape but her consciousness had a limit but before the monster succeed, suddenly, its grip loosen a bit, letting her to get some oxygen and then she heard a ruckus.

"How's that!" Haruka appeared to be the savior of the day with stone in her hand. "Let go of her or I will throw you with my deadly stone!"

The monster roared in angry and then attacked Haruka with some flash of energy. As the flash ended, what Neptune saw afterward was Haruka slowly fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled which made the monster looked back at her. "YOU- DAMN UGLY MONSTER! I-I…" Then the monster tightened again its grip but this time, Neptune knew what to do. Slowly, she put her hand on the face of the monster and screamed, "D-Deep Submerge!"

Within second, Neptune's neck was freed again while coughing for more air then hastily; she looked at the monster which flew on the sky to avoid her first attack, a decoy one. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Right into the monster's limb, the howl of pain was heard and the body of the monster fell to the ground and changed into its original form. Neptune went to Haruka who seems in pain. "Haruka! Are you hurt? Let me see where-"

"It's ok… It didn't hit right on the spot… It's just my chest- I mean my chest just hurts from the fall-" Haruka stopped as she Neptune started to cry, "Michi, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine… Before, I thought… I thought you-" Before she could continue, another presence appeared and alarmed her. "Who's there?" She shouted to the form in the shadow.

"Hmp, it seems that human is not an effective medium for our eggs… I must report my speculation to professor" The shadow seemed to ignore the other's presences.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Why would I? I have other matter to attend…" Then the shadow turned around slowly disappeared.

"Wait! She's gone…" Neptune looked to the empty space in front of her, _'Medium? Eggs? Professor? What are these things?' _

Haruka went to the unconscious girl, "She's ok…" Then she looked at the girl's uniform, "I think she's a student in Mugen…"

'_Mugen…'_

"May be we should call her school-"

"I will go there…"

"What?" Haruka was unable to understand what her girlfriend said.

Neptune turned around as she transformed back into Michiru, "I will attend Mugen High School next year".

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! This chapter was really hard! Thank God I finished it alright…

Here is another fact. In this chapter, I said that Mugen Academy is in the Tennozu Isle or Mugensu Island (This place really exists in reality!). Well, I red from some book that Naoko Takeuchi took this island as the model of Mugen Academy.

PLUS! For **THE DIARY OF A GIRL'S READERS**! Sorry that I have to pause the 2nd chapter for a while. I am planning to finish this story first since I am going back to university. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Please review!


	14. Surprise! Or Surprise?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 13: Surprise! Or Surprise?**

--------------------------------- Winter 1998: January -----------------------------------

_The room was dark by the nightfall and cold by the winter's wind. A figure slept on the bed by the warmness of the thick blanket on top her. The girl was at her ease while dreaming a certain person, the one who holds her heart. However, it was not a pleasant dream at all…_

"_NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She woke up as the nightmare ended, "No… not again…" Her voice ceased and then tears came soaked her face. It was a teary midnight for the princess._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold wind of winter reminded people of the month of January. It was almost a month after the New Year, people walked through the street of Tokyo as they usually done in the other months. For some people still, the first month of the year is nothing like the other month since it has another meaning. People said that it is the month of opening and beginning where the past is past and future is future. But, for Sailor Neptune, it meant more than that…

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The cold water's attack flashed into the monster's flesh, flung it to the air and disappeared. Surprised by the disappearance, Sailor Neptune ran around the area, trying to find the monster but failed to. _'Where would it go?'_

A loud noise rang through the city as it rang through her ears and then she remembered her errand. _'Oh my God!' _She transformed back hurriedly and ran out of the area to the Juuban market. Although with uneasiness was feeling her heart, her excitement could not be compared with. The day she has been waiting for…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Te-" The person held the phone for a second as she was interrupted by the caller.

"_Dear?"_

"Mom? It's been long time"

"_Happy birthday… You are getting mature now…"_ The mother congratulated her but her tone betrayed her.

"Um… Thanks, mom… Is something wrong?" There was silence and then a sob was heard over the phone.

Over the phone, there were noises where the sound seemed like the phone was abruptly being hand-over. Then a male voice came from the phone, _"Ok… I will take this over…"_

"Dad? What's wrong?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you very much!" The waiter bowed to the aqua haired girl.

"Thank you!" Michiru bowed in return and went to the door. "Now, let see…" She came out from the 'Cheese Factory Café' and stood there while looking at her agenda. "Ok, to the supermarket!"

She walked to her destination while humming happily. Looking at her watch as she could not wait for the appointed time, she wished that the time passes quickly and she is in Haruka's apartment already, to surprise her. Then she fasten her pace while she was smiling widely, thinking her time she spent with Haruka. Everything is just too beautiful to be true. Seeing everything from the beginning, she would never think her being with Haruka.

However, her pace stopped as she recognized the area she was in. She saw a familiar place; it was the place that she could never forget. She went across the street and peeping through the glass with the writing 'Café De L'Amour'. Inside, she spotted the people who were sitting, and then she looked at the piano inside. Hearing the song that was being play, it reminded her to the other song played by someone who has stole heart.

_Flashback_

_Haruka: "I trust you…"_

_End of flashback_

She smiled, remembering the blond's word as it changed her life forever.

Suddenly, she recalled where she was and looked at her watch, "Oh, my… I better go now…" She left the café and went back to her track.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A document has just been received by the fax machine. The girl walked to the machine and picked up the paper while putting her ear on the phone. She looked at them by the sadden face that she wore.

"It… it can't be…"

"_I'm sorry, dear…"_

"But, how? I-I…"

"_They said that they have re-diagnosis but… We will make sure that everything is under control-" _

"Dad…" The girl sat on the floor while bowed her head, staring to the floor. "I understand… Just… I need a time to think…"

"_There is nothing to worry, we will-"_

"Please…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last, Michiru arrived in Haruka's apartment. She was too happy to contain them since it was a special day and she was going to make them wonderful. She pushed the bell button. As the bell rang out, she tried to do her hair a bit since she was running a bit. But, no one opened the door, no Haruka. She was sure that Haruka is home since she told her to not going anywhere until she comes. She tried to press the bell again and again, but still the same answer. Pissed off, she took the spare key in her pocket (why don't you use them before:p) and trying to open the door.

She could not turn the key, and then she tried for knob. The door was not locked. _'That's weird? She never leave the door unlock even when she is at home-" _Her thought stopped as it reminded her to horrible memory. "No, it can't be…"

Dropped all her bags, she ran to all the room but no Haruka. Then she went to house phone, she picked it up and pressed some buttons on it. After a moment, someone picked up on the other side, "Hello?"

"Haruka, where are you?!"

"_Michi? You are at my home?"_

"Of course! I told you before than I will come over! Where are YOU?" Michiru could not hold her anger. She was worried about Haruka since she feared of her being attacked or kidnapped.

"…" Michiru could only hear a silence from Haruka. She sensed something wrong.

"Ruka, something w-"

"_I have to go…"_ The blond said out of the blue without hearing Michiru's question.

"What?"

"_I have to go to somewhere… As soon as possible…"_

"Where? Is something happen?"

"Nothing happen… Just a little visit" She tried to convince Michiru but her voice sounded sad.

"Ruka… What happen?"

"Nothing…"

"Really?"

"I told you, it's just a visit"

"But, where? At least, you can tell me where! I am worried! Where are you now?"

"I told you, Michi! It's ok, nothing to worry about! Trust me!"

"I won't! I want to hear your explanation in person. Now, where are YOU?"

"_I TOLD YOU! I-"_ Suddenly, Michiru felt a familiar aura that she hated so much, appeared and at the same time, a loud voice came from phone. It seemed that somebody screamed and Michiru could hear someone yelled 'monster'.

"Gotcha!" She hung up the phone and transformed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RUN NOW!" Haruka yelled to the people around her. Before she escaped, she saw a small boy fell and the monster targeting him. Haruka ran back, trying to save the boy. She could not make it. Before the monster got into a short distance with the boy, she jumped to the boy and saved him before the monster could reach him. Rolling to the ground, without wasting anytime, she picked the boy up, "RUN NOW!"

The boy ran while she bent there alone. She could not move as her body still hurt from the gliding. Suddenly, the monster appeared right behind her back. Before she could turned around or run, a blue light was on its way, blasting the monster away. Haruka knew that light and felt the presence of the other woman. Sailor Neptune stood far behind her and she walked toward her, looking at the bending figure. But then, the monster stood back and prepared to attack again. Neptune looked up from blond, and back to her fight again.

"DEEP SUBMERGER!" The attack blasted the monster again. This time, the monster disappeared instantly, changing back its form into another victim. Then she sensed another evil presence, not the same as the monster she just defeated but a stronger one. She looked up at the figure on the streetlight, a red haired woman in a red outfit. "Who are you?"

"You again…" the woman jumped down and looked at Neptune. "Why would you always in our way?"

"I was asking you, 'who are you?'" Michiru growled as she was getting annoyed.

"I am Kaorinite, but it would be futile to know my name as it is futile for you to defeat our eggs, you filthy human", the woman laughed and it was a loud one which made Neptune more annoyed.

"What did you SAY?"

"I told you, it is futile… Soon, our messiah will rise and all of you will be gone", Kaorinite laughed even more and then disappeared into the night, leaving Neptune in question.

"What was that?" She tried to consume the information that she just got. _'Futile? Messiah?' _Somehow, it reminded her to the horrible memory. The dream she just had last night. It was about Haruka again. Then, she remembered about the blond, and turned around; found nothing but an empty street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka finished packing her travel bag. She needed to go, to find the truth. She could not tell Michiru until she knows what exactly happening. She held her chest and then picked up the bag. As she passed through the hall, she saw some of the paper bags that Michiru left. Then she spotted one of the back with 'Cheesecake Factory Café' written on it. _'A cheesecake?'_

She grabbed the bag and opened the white box from inside. She amazed with what she saw, a huge cheesecake with written _'Happy Birthday, my dear Ruka'_. Haruka felt happiness inside her when she saw her favorite cake especially with the special touch on top although it was a bit flattened because it fell to the floor. She closed the box and put it on the table with her travel bag. She took a paper and wrote something on it.

After she finished her errand, she locked the door and went to her car in the basement. She got out of the lift and unlocked her car and put her travel back on the backseat, and then she entered the driver seat. Before she fastened her seatbelt, she placed the white box with the cheesecake inside to the passenger seat. She looked back at her apartment for a while and then drove away.

At the same time, Michiru appeared in front of Haruka's apartment. She opened the door again with the spare key for the second time and then entered the house. As she realized that one of Haruka's shoes was gone, she went inside and checked every room in there, knowing it was futile. She wanted to cry, _'Why?'_

Went over the dining table, she noticed there was a note. Quickly, she took the note and red them.

_Dear Michi,_

_I am sorry to leave you like this but I just want to make sure something. I don't know when I will come back but definitely there is nothing to worry about. I am so sorry…_

_Anyway, thanks for the cheesecake! I think this is then best present ever! (I took it with me) ;)_

_-Haruka-_

She looked up from the note and went outside the veranda. _'If she said it will be ok, it will… I trust her'_

_Flashback_

_Haruka: "I trust you…"_

_End of flashback_

Small smile appeared on her face even though she missed her blond friend already. Then she looked up to the dark sky, beautified by the stars while a plane passed through the quite night. As she was still looking up to the wondrous darkness, she murmured, "Happy birthday, Ruka".

**Author's Notes:**

Ok! First of all, SORRY for the 4 months lateness… I am kind of busy… So, hope you enjoy the story 

Another things, I make Haruka to like cheesecake since I like them (since I don't know what she likes and we are Aquarius! So, I assumed that… :p hehehe)

About the 'Cheesecake Factory Café', I took it from my friend's Architecture presentation. So, thanks, Beby! For lending the name, hehehe…

Please Review!


	15. Truth or Lies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 16: Truth or Lies?**

--------------------------------- Spring 1998: March -----------------------------------

The night was cold and silence, Tokyo's buzzing day ended in that moment where most of the citizens laid down and fell into deep slumber. However, in one corner of the city, one house… one dark room emitted resonance. Through the light of the moon, a girl could be seen standing nearby the window, doing her music's sonata. Her wavy-aqua hair was damped by her sweat. Her thin layer garment soaked instead of arid by the cold windy night. The tranquility of the night has been broken. The piece was played, and the solitude surround it dissolves into the melodies. The girl's hand moved like the wave of the sea, swing into the violin's strings. Breaking through the reality in the hours of darkness, the song was behind comprehended… as if it is filled with depression and anxiety or maybe… fears?

"Michiru?" The music was stopped, interrupted by sudden call and the light filled the dark room. "What are you doing at this late?"

"I am sorry, Mom…" Michiru answered quietly.

Looking at her daughter somber face, she continued, "Are you worried about something?" She received no answer from her daughter as Michiru just walked to her bed and sat there, quietly. The older woman sighed and followed her child to sit beside her. She looked at her girl, seeing how tired she was from the blackness of her eyes' bag, and she has been losing weight lately. "Are you worried about someone?"

Michiru suddenly became tense. Even though she faced down, the woman could see her eye brows twitched and her hand trembled on her lap. "I…" Her word would not come out which make her mother even more worried.

"Please tell me if something bothering you maybe I can help. You haven't been hanging out lately with-"

"Haruka…" Michiru spoke out of sudden.

"Yes, Haruka… Did something happen between the two of you?" Michiru did not answer and kept looking down. Her body was still trembling as if she held on something really a big problem. "Honey… W-"

"Mom…" The girl cut off, "I want to get some rest". Silenced by her daughter, the older woman just kept silence, not knowing what to say. "Please…" Added Michiru as she moved away from her mom and laid under the blanket.

Gazed at the laying form, the woman sighed and stood. "Ok, then…" She kissed the girl's head and proceeds to the door. "Good night, dear…" She turned off the light and leaves the room.

As the door closed, Michiru sat up again, looked at the door that has been left by her mother, "I am sorry, Mom…" Again she stood and walked to the window. She opened it and stood in the night wind. It reminded her when she was in Haruka's apartment. It has been two months since Haruka's sudden disappearance. She did not get any news or even phone call from her.

_Flashback_

_Haruka: "I told you, Michi! It's ok, nothing to worry about! Trust me!"_

_End of flashback_

Remembering Haruka's words, she had no doubt in trusting the blond. Her worries grew after she had another horrible dream. Since then, Michiru became depressed, unease, and frighten… "I miss you... Ruka…"

--------------------------------- Crown Parlol -----------------------------------

Haruka and Michiru are always visiting the Crown Parlol. They always enjoyed the time they spent together, sitting opposite each other, and talking about everything or just gazing at each other. However, this time was different. One seat was empty and Michiru was looking aside, at the window outside. Seeing people who passed by the parlol. Suddenly, she felt that someone is sitting in the empty seat, her heart was soaring.

"Haru-" Her word turned off where she found disappointment in the occupant of the seat.

"Hi, Michiru… Long time no see you…" Elsa gave the girl a small smile.

"Elsa… Long time no see you too… Sorry, I-"

"I know, you're expecting Haruka no?" The red hair's girl winked, teasing the other girl and laughing at Michiru's red face. Then her laugh ended as she saw the aqua hair girl face turned sad. Sighing, she leaned forward and held Michiru's hand. "Don't worry… She will be alright, you trust her right?"

Looking at her friend, Michiru closed her eyes for a while and then opened them, "You're right… She said that nothing to worry about…"

"Then believe in her then!" Elsa smiled cheerfully to her friend. "Anyway, heard that you got a recommendation from Mugen Academy?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I am always well-informed", Elsa just grinned. "So, have you decided yet?"

Hearing the question, Michiru's face turned serious. "Probably… I have to decide before this Friday…" It reminded her to the mission. The Mugen Academy is quite famous for many brilliance students whether in sport, music or study. It offers many things to facilitate their students, and they also involved in many significant developments in the Tennozu Isle. "How about you? Shiba Koen?"

"As always. They have the best track team in Tokyo!"

Michiru laughed at her friend's antic, "I know you would answer that… Just like Haruka…" Mentioning the blond made her feeling sad again.

"How about Haruka?"

"She hasn't said anything about it but she did mention about going to the same high school… I know she really wants to go Shiba Koen... But..."

"But what?"

Silenced for a while, then she answered, "I have to go to Mugen Academy…"

"Have to?" Elsa wondered.

Before her friend asked back, Michiru tried thinking of something to elaborate, "I mean, I want to… I am interested with their facilities for the students and also the career path…"

Without any suspicious, the other girl just answered, "Well… I suggest you to choose what best for you; I mean that you guys can meet anytime you know…"

"You right…" Michiru's face saddening; she had to do what she had to… For Haruka's sake…

"Hey, cheer up! Everything is just going to be fine! So, STOP THAT GLOOMY FACE! You're making as if it's going to rain", both of the girls again laughed but then, they noticed that there was a sound from outside and it started to rain. "You gotta be kidding".

--------------------------------------------------------–---------------------------------

I_n the middle of the day, the sun still shone above the sky like any other sunny day. The crowd of people was walking down in the street of Tokyo like any other day. Michiru stood between them, not moving forward or the other way around._

"Michi!" _A voice could be heard, calling behind her. As she turned around, she could not believe what she sees, a blond figure that she recognized so well._

"Haruka!" _Before she could even move, suddenly the time had stopped moving. Everything turned into stone statue. The daylight came to end, replaced by the darkness of the night. The buzzing sound of Tokyo was dead into silence. Then a whirling sound appeared behind Michiru, she turned around to see a big tornado is coming to her direction, destroying the world and drew everything into it._

"Michi!" _Woke by Haruka's voice, Michiru snapped out from her astonishment._

'_I have to save Haruka'_, Michiru_ turned back as she heard the same voice's scream and a ray of light came from above. Her voice were dead and her eyes could only stare at Haruka's floating body with a shiny crystal came from her chest. Her eyes started to fill with tears but then interrupted by a laugh. She looked up and then found a tin figure stood up at the top of a building. The last thing she could remember was the figure's red eyes and evil smile._

--------------------------------------------------------–---------------------------------

'_Thank God I brought an umbrella, seems that it's going to rain soon'_, Michiru looked up at the grayish sky. Since yesterday, the rainy season is starting to fill the Tokyo's spring time. She stopped walking as she arrived in front of the Mugen Academy's gate. She had sense dark aura inside the Mugen District however it was getting stronger as she entered the front yard of the school and it shaken her a bit. _'I never notice this aura… it is so strong'._

Proceeding to the entrance of the building, she was greeted by a girl. "Hello, welcome to Mugen Academy, the school for talented people".

Feeling 'odd' with the girl's greeting, Michiru just addressed back, "Hello, my name is Kaioh-"

"We've been expecting you, Kaioh Michiru-san from Ourin Middle School, the famous violinist and talented one since the age of six. Your artistic skill is also nothing to be doubt of", Michiru seemed surprised with the acknowledgment of the light-blue hair girl, "My name is Yui Bido from 9th Grade in Mugen Academy, and soon we will be in the same grade. Nice meeting you, Kaioh-san", the girl bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, Yui-san…" Michiru bowed back.

"Now, I will assist you to the hall. Please this way", then the girl led Michiru to her destination.

During the walk, out of curiosity she asked, "How do you know my name?" It seemed a stupid question, since she is quite renowned but this girl knew a bit too much in detail.

"Of course we know… Your name has been in the Mugen Academy's list since it was established"

"List? You have a list?"

"Yes… for those talented people… Mugen's system is different from other private or public schools, it is designed for smaller classes and favored qualify people… Our principle is based on quality, not quantity…"

Now Michiru knew why Mugen became one of the schools in the top ten lists but she does not like their philosophy. Then they arrived in a large room, she saw people as her age gathered inside, waiting for something.

"Please wait here with the other students, Kaioh-san… Our principal, Dr. Soichi Tomoe-san, will be here in a few moments".

"Thank you, Yui-san", Michiru bowed and the other girl did the same in return then she left. Looking around, all the students were quite the type she is expecting to be… From bookworm, sportive, elegant, and many others however, she could see that they share one thing in common, determination. They are sure of themselves, doubtless towards their goal.

"_Bonjour_!" Michiru turned around to find a blond boy is waving to her.

"Hello…?", she replied back, questioning whether the boy is talking to her or to other. At first, she thought that he looks like Haruka but on second thought, she noticed that their hair styles were different and his eyes were blue instead of green.

"I am Verzaux, Pierre Verzaux. It is a pleasure to meet you, _mademoiselle_", the blond boy took her right hand with his own, and kissed it.

Felt strange with the stranger's manner and accent, she just smiled to him, "The pleasure in mine, Verzaux-san or should I say, _monsieur_ Verzaux. _Je m'appelle_ Kaioh, Kaioh Michiru"

At first, he looked surprise but then he smiled, "_C'est trés bien_! Please, call me Pierre. So, you can speak French?"

"Not really, I just learned it by accident"

"Really? From your pronunciation, I doubt it was by accident. So, you will attend this school?"

"I think so… how about you? Why you chose Mugen Academy?"

"Actually, I got recommendation from this school; I heard they are quite a famous school in Japan and I want to give it a try. So, I heard you're the genius violinist"

"Why, thank you… Violin is my favorite hobby to get out of stress…"

"That's what every genius said… I adore violin but I prefer piano though…"

'_Piano…' _She remembered that Haruka also loves piano. It has been a long time since she has not heard Haruka's play. She missed her piano, her smile, and touches… She missed Haruka. Suddenly, she felt that someone grabbed her wrist.

"Come! I will show you something!" Pierre said while dragging her out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru and Pierre arrived in a big auditorium with thousands of chairs facing the stage in the center. They walked along the path to the stage. In the middle of the stage, there was a piano stood there. Reaching the stage, Pierre stepped toward the piano and sat on the chair in front of it. Somehow, Michiru felt a strange aura came from the instrument.

"Let me show you my favorite song"

When he was going to start, the first touch, suddenly a bright radiance came from the piano and a strange sound began to form. Suddenly, Michiru could hear Pierre's scream. She opened her eyes to see a creature with the form of piano.

"ROOOAAAAAARRR!!!! PrEpaRe YoUR PuRe HEarT tO BE tAkeN!!!" Then it began to play music and a black star shape formed on its head. A ray came from it and headed straight to Pierre's chest, to his heart. A loud scream could be heard and within minutes, the ray stopped together with the scream. A crystal came from the same spot where the ray shot and somehow, Michiru recognized it. The monster grabbed the crystal, "ThE PuRe HEarT iS MiNE!"

The whole scene prompted her back to her dream. A light, at the chest, a crystal… Just like what happen to Haruka in her dream. _'There is NO way I will let this happen!'_ She stood up and pulled her transformation pen, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water was falling down to ground; the dark clouds were surrounding the blue sky. The rain had come. The corridor was long and lack of light, Michiru was walking along it alone once she sent Pierre to the infirmary. There was too much information that she consumed that day which made her end up lost her way. While walking, she tried to review back the whole event. After she defeated the monster, it turned back into the piano and some sort of an egg emerged from the piano's surface, and then cracked itself with an evil shadow came out of it. The crystal exists only after that ray was shot to the victim. The crystal that came out of Pierre was called 'Pure Heart', like what has been mentioned by the monster and... the woman in her dream.

_Flashback_

"_They are hiding in the heart of the pure one". _

_End of Flashback_

'_Then, this must be the way to get a connection with talisman but when the pure heart is taken, the owner will die, even if it is not a talisman'_. Thinking of sacrifice will be made, came to her thought. However, if it is not her taking those lives, the enemy will, and at the end, it will take the same victims but different results. If she could have the talismans, the messiah and save the world, there will be no more victims, and Haruka will be saved too.

Suddenly, she could hear music within the falling rain across the hallway. It was so familiar; the song that used to be sang and played by the one and only person. She ran to the source of the song and she ended up in the auditorium where the fighting was. She saw a figure is playing the piano which has been misplaced after the fight. Michiru stood there while not believing her eyes of what she is seeing. After quite some time, the figure did noticed her, and stopped playing.

"Somebody's there?" The figure stood and left the piano slowly, trying to see Michiru since the she is standing backing the sunlight and it is hard for the figure inside to recognize her. "I'm sorry if I am making too much noise." The figure began to climb up the stair, "This room is quite a mess, is it under construction? I'm so sorry; I was heading toward the administration to reject the Mugen's recommendation offer but ended up lost my way. Then I saw the piano so I just entered without thinking." As the figure was approaching her, she began to move forward a bit. "I-" Then the figure stopped as the other's face can be seen clearly. "M-Michi?"

Hearing the voice that she missed so much, made her could not contain her tear as it was started to pour down like the pouring rain outside. "Haruka…" She ran to the blond and hugged her with all her might. "I-I miss you so much. I-"

Suddenly, Haruka pushed her away. "Sorry, Michiru… I need to go…" Then she passed by the smaller girl.

"Haruka, wait!" She ran after the blond. The tall girl was fast but she was able to catch her up as Haruka tried to open her car's door under the rain. "Haruka!" Michiru grabbed her and the blond turned around. "Why? Why are you avoiding me?" She could not hold her anger any longer. After leaving her like that, she did not said anything about it like nothing happen. "I miss you so much, you know that!"

"I'm sorry then… I have my own reason…"

"And WHY you're trying to avoid me? You have reason too?" Every words was full of anger and sadness. Michiru began to rinse in hatred to cover the tears that she tried to hold.

Haruka just stayed quite there, her eyes were saying of unsureness. "Yes... I have a reason"

"What?" She tried to control her anger but somehow, she had been patience more that she thought, "Tell me!"

Closing her green eyes, taking a deep breath, she gave one sentence, "I want to break up", Haruka's word hung within the rain.

Michiru stayed quite, shock and disbelief. Not knowing what to say, "Why?"

"I have thought about it… I think we should end this before…"

Michiru dropped her umbrella which made them open to the rain, "Before what?!"

"I don't want to hurt you too far… I-I don't love you any more"

Haruka's last word shocked Michiru. It pained her as she saw Haruka cold eyes. "Why? I thought… I thought you-"

"Everything has change, Michi… You should know that-"

"NO! No! They don't! I know it I-"

"They do!" Haruka's yell stunted the other girl, "Please… You have to understand…"

"No, I am not going too!" Michiru grabbed Haruka's collar and pulled her into a kiss, a short one. As the lips parted, Haruka just closed her eyes, still tasting the sweet lip that had left hers. Then, the same lip touched hers again but this time, gave her a deep passionate kiss. In some way, Haruka did not resist it or draw away but gave in. She felt warm droplets within the falling water but it wasn't the rain, it was Michiru's tears.

Melted in the kiss, Michiru could feel it. Haruka started to desire her, she embraced her even tighter, not letting her go but then the kiss ended. The blond grabbed the smaller girl's shoulder to make a distance between them "I don't love you anymore!"

"Yes, you do! That kiss, is a proof that you still love me!"

"It just-", suddenly, Haruka grasped her chest as if she was in pain, "It just a LUST! Do you understand now?!"

"But Haruka-"

"I have to go" Haruka turned around, walking away from the aqua hair girl. "Good bye, Kaioh-san"

She wanted to run and catch Haruka into her embrace; stopped her, stopped this nightmare but her feet could not move. She just fell to the ground and crying in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

Ok! Took this chapter quite long… Hope this will be not too sad…

Please, please, please, AND please REVIEW!! ;D


	16. Pure Heart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 15: Pure Heart**

--------------------------------- Spring 1998: April -----------------------------------

At the corner of the bar, a girl with aqua hair sat there while enjoying a cup of tea on her table. She closed her eyes while putting her hands around the single cup. The sea was soaring more intensely than ever as the dark aura grown stronger and stronger. She was alarmed about these changes, and constantly worked on her side life as a soldier. It could be seen from her pale feature and dark eyes' bag. For her, it was not a burden but much more to a reliever from her depression. Two months had passed since her broke up with Haruka, and it made her depressed day by day. Only composing her violin and fighting the enemy were the only solution to her stresses. However, she might forget about the pressure but it did not heal her broken heart. She might lose her only reason to fight but her heart was still belonged to one and only person. The dream of losing Haruka was still haunting her and so did the destruction of the world. She was confuse and anxious. There was nothing that could assure her. Fighting is the only answer to find the answer itself.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and stood after leaving the money for her tea. She went outside and directed herself to the inevitable aura that just appeared. After quite a far from the bar, she pulled a familiar pen and shouted, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten o'clock in the morning, the phone's ring filled up the lonely apartment. It was dark since the curtain hindered any single light to get through. The apartment was fully decorated in blue furniture for most of it, just like in the depth of the sea. A rustling sound could be heard from the bedroom and turned into steps, traveled into the living room, approaching the phone. Suddenly, the ringing was dead.

"Hello?" The voice sounded tiring but still able to answer the caller.

"_Michiru?"_

The girl recognized the voice that she had not heard for quite a long time, "Elsa? How do you know my number?"

"_WELL! Shouldn't you be telling me about it? I called your home…" _

Noticed Elsa's tone, Michiru felt guilty for it. "I'm so sorry… I kind of busy…"

"_Busy? For a MONTH? I have been trying to call you for a month and your voice mail is the only thing that keeps remind me of your voice!!"_

"I'm really sorry, Elsa… I will make it up to you", she knew that she had been closing herself from everybody. So many things… Too many things had happened to her. Duties, school, and…

"_What's wrong with you? Ever since Haruka-" _Things turned quiet all of the sudden and for the first time in a month that she heard that name. _"I-I'm sorry, Michiru… I-"_

"It's ok… It would happen sooner or later… I-" Michiru stopped suddenly, musing. Haruka is meant everything for her but thing changed and now, she even hardly know what is happiness for her. She wanted to cry out loud, just like on that rainy day but, she could not. "I have to move on, right?"

Elsa stayed quiet for a while; Michiru could feel the awkwardness at the other side of the phone. _"Yeah…"_

"So, how are you?"

"_I am the one who should ask YOU after that_! _By the way, you better make a new voice mail; it gets pretty boring after hearing it for a month"_

Michiru was giggling after for so long she had not been. "Sorry for that, really, I want to make it up to you. How about I treat you for lunch later?"

"_That would be a good idea! What time?"_

"How about one o'clock at Crown Parlol?"

--------------------------------------------- Few hours later ---------------------------------------------

The sun was shining up in the Sunday's sky while the wind blew lightly through the city. It is such a beautiful day to be enjoyed but not for the blond girl with a big red ribbon. She was running like she never had one before.

"WHY would a pretty girl like me have to run at Sunday where EVERYBODY is having fun?" She was whimpering to no one but only her little white pet who running beside her.

"Well, it is your fault that you challenged Makoto to reach the shrine", answered the white cat while trying to keep his pace with his master.

"Not about that! Well, part of it but about the studying together! The exam is still a long time! I should make complain about this. We should enjoy our teenager life as much as we can. Like a wise saying that 'happiness first then hard work later'. Heard that Artemis?"

The cat just sweat dropped, "Shouldn't it be 'hard work first then happiness later', Mina?"

"Aaaaaaa, why you always do that?"

Artemis could only exhale and then jumped up to the side wall. "I give up on you, really. I am going to Rei's place first"

"ARTEMIS! How could you leave me alone?" She was running while looking back but Artemis has gone already. Before she could face forward, suddenly she bumped to something and fell to ground. "What is it with me today? Why-"

"Are you alright?" Another voice appeared after Minako.

Minako looked up, wanted to scold but the words were swallowed. Her eyes were staring at the motorist who just takes off his helmet in front her. _'He's cute!'_

--------------------------------------------- Not far away ---------------------------------------------

"I'd rather go on date with Mamo-chan instead of studying after all…" Usagi muttered while walking beside her black cat.

"You can't" Luna scolded.

The second after the pet finished her short answer, the blond girl turned back, "I'll do that!"

Luna sweat dropped and fell theatrically. Before Usagi went far, the cat jumped up to the odango's head, "Now, Usagi! You promised everyone that you would study, didn't you!?"

"But…" Usagi muttered unhappily.

"If you don't go, I'll…" Threaten Luna while showing her nasty claw in front of the girl's face.

Usagi knew what it meant, and before her cat mentioned anything, she cried, "Alright! Alright I go! I go!" Usagi turned around, back to her track. "Really, Luna, you don't understand what a girl feels…"

"You mean how a sloth feels"

"What-" Suddenly, a bike passed by her and she recognized a certain someone sat at the back. "Is that-"

Luna continued, "Minako?"

--------------------------------------------- At the same time ---------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the lunch! It has been long time since we were having one", Elsa smiled widely.

Both of the girls just went out from the crown parlol, content to gather around each other. "Yeah…" They started to walk away, going back home, talking about everything that not yet been told. "Elsa…"

"Yup?"

"I'm sorry that I haven't contact you for so long…" Michiru gave a sad smile to her friend, "There's… There's just too many things have happened… I-"

Suddenly, Elsa stopped and hugged the aqua hair girl, "Its ok, Michiru… I know how you feel…" They stood there like that for a while and then parted. Elsa could see Michiru smiles again but not a sad one this time.

"Thanks, Elsa"

Elsa smiled back at her, "That's what friends are for, right?" Then, they continued to walk in stillness. "Do you hear anything from her?" Michiru stopped on her track, looking pale and Elsa knew what it meant. "Sorry…"

"It's ok, Elsa… Like I told you before, I have to move on…" With that, Elsa received a small smile from her and then, they kept walking until they reached an intersection.

"So, see you next time, ok? Call me if you need anything…"

"Ok…" Michiru waved to her friend.

Elsa waved back and went to the left road while Michiru headed to the right road. But then, she heard her friend shouted her name "Michiru!" Michiru turned back, to see her red hair friend has turned around, facing her. "Actually…"

Michiru wondered, "Yeah?"

Elsa stood there quietly, her eyes said that she wanted to say something but she could not, "Har- I mean hurry! You have to feel better, ok?" She turned around and walked away.

Michiru kept walking forward while feeling strange with her friend behavior. The thought was no longer in her mind as she saw cherry blossom nearby, amazed by them. She felt content for while, enjoying the blossoming red tree as its leaf gave another color for the blue sky. But then, her thought was interrupted by a bike's bustling. She saw someone on the bike, looking up to the hill with the cherry blossom strangely behind the helmet. After a moment, the motorist realized of being watched. Then the bike moved forward, leaving behind the spot, passing by Michiru.

As the bike passed, she felt a familiar scent of wind. She turned around to look for the bike but it was gone already. Before she could ponder even more, another familiarity came over her but different one.

'_Evil aura…' _She looked around while trying to allocate the exact source and then stared up at the hill,_ 'Up there!' _She saw a stairs to the hill and ran as fast as she could without noticing a stone with 'Hikawa Shrine' carved on it.

--------------------------------------------- Hikawa Shrine Backyard ---------------------------------------------

Sailor Neptune jumped on the branch and from there she could see the monster has started its attack. The target was a miko where Neptune could see she screamed in pain as the monster tried to extract her pure heart.

It was not long until the miko last scream and then dead away. A shiny crystal came out the fainted girl's chest and as Michiru guessed, it is the talisman.

"Give that back to Rei!" Neptune heard another cried but from another girl. There was not only the miko, four girls that Neptune assumed as the miko's friends were there. "I won't forgive you!"

She felt sorry for them as she knew it well, about losing someone important to you… But there is nothing she could do. She had duty to be done and world to be protected.

'_I need to get that talisman', _before Michiru could attack, suddenly she could feel the wind blew upon her face and stopped her for a while.

"Humans, such a pathetic creature-" Then the monster stopped as it was distracted by something shiny, went down to it. The creature stopped on its track, screaming in pain.

Neptune tried to figure what was happened but there was no time to ponder. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Again, the monster screamed after Neptune's attack, even louder, then, the monster disappeared. The miko touched the ground and so as the other girls as they were freed from the monster's bind. They ran to the miko girl, worried sickly, checking whether she is alright but of course, in Neptune's mind, she was not alright. As long as the talisman is separated from the body, the girl will never wake up and it would take their life forever if it is too late.

As she took a deep breath, Neptune looked at the talisman in her hand intensely. For a moment, a strange feeling filled up her heart as she stared at the talisman. She could felt her heart responds to the talisman then she signed in relief, _'It is not a _talisman_… It looks like they had the wrong target_'. Slowly, she cast the talisman away and it went back to the miko. She looked at the crowd who startled at what happened but also happily to see their friend has awakened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're not hurt at all?" Usagi asked to the laying girl after finishing her worried crying.

The miko nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright".

While the odango kept worrying, the two cats realized that there was someone beside them, hiding in the bushes of trees.

Before they could mention anything, the intruders have left without a trace. In those seconds, both cats could only stare at them with piercing eyes. "Those two…"

"Hey… What is this?" Minako interrupted while holding at a shiny item in her hand.

"It looks like a small knife…" Makoto commented while looking at it on Minako's hand. It was craved beautifully and the grip colored in gold as if it was made by it.

Then Ami added after observing, "I think there is a symbol on it…"

Both cats jumped to Ami's shoulder to have a closer look. Luna looked surprised with what she sees and so did Artemis. "This symbol-"

Artemis continued, "Symbol of… Uranus?"

**Author's Note:**

Rrrr... Hope you like this one... This is the toughest story cuz I was thinking of the next chapter instead. There are a lot of scene that I took from the series and improvised.

Please, please, please, AND please REVIEW!! ;D


	17. Another Hero

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 16: Another Hero**

--------------------------------- Spring 1998: April -----------------------------------

(Author's note: Attention! This part is referring to the episode from Sailor Moon S, if you notice)

"P-preparing to be a wife?" Artemis murmured in shock with two big round eyes. Of course it was a surprise for everybody to know that the clumsy Usagi is determined in something, especially to be a wife. Before Artemis could react suddenly he was being pulled up hurriedly.

"Oh no! I have something to do!" Minako took the sweat dropped's Artemis into her arm while wearing the most innocent face she has

"M-me too!" Makoto added, approaching Minako as they prepared to escape. "I have to go back!"

"Mako-chan? Minako-chan?" Usagi stood from her place.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Before the odango could say more things, the two bided their good bye and rushed away, leaving the wondering Usagi and the others in panic.

Few feet away from there, both girls stopped their pace and resting for a while. Leaning their body to the nearest pole, tried to get some support for their exhaustion. "That was close! Teaching Usagi English is the last thing that I would do in my life!"

"Yea… The last time she asked me to teach her cooking; she almost burned half of my kitchen!" Makoto told her friend while trying to breath.

After a while, Minako looked at her watch and surprised, "Oh my! I am late!"

"Late?" Both Makoto and Artemis lifted their eye brow in wonder.

Minako giggled for a while, looking at her friends face. "Well, I have a date! Bye!"

--------------------------------- At the back of Juuban Art Museum -----------------------------------

The violin sound filled up the area as it was played at the open stage. The violinist closed her eyes while trying to flow with her music and also with her mind. She could feel that the dark power has grown stronger and stronger, and the attack became as fierce as it is. As the situation was not assuring, the importance of her mission became priority.

_Flashback_

"_Gathering the three talismans, to call for the source of an extreme amount of power, the Holy Grail", the mysterious' voice claimed as it echoes._

"_And? We can save the world with it?" Michiru asked back, curiously._

"_We have to return it to the rightful owner, who can bring peace to our world…"_

"_Who?"_

"_The messiah" That is the last thing that Michiru could remember._

_End of Flashback_

Michiru's violin turned into deep and heavy tune, as if the music expressed the burden that she carries all along. She knew it that it is her destiny to save the world and in exchange of that, sacrifices need to be made. Every time she is thinking about it, it pained her heart and soul, and sometimes, she wondered where she has to put her humanity as a human. That is the mission given to her; she could only plunge onward, to meet the ultimate objective of saving the world. However, her heart also did not felt the same way.

Then, she realized that she is being watched. She opened her eyes, to see a blond hair girl was looking at her with amazed eyes. It attracted Michiru's utter most attention since she has a weird hair style, like two odango on top of her head.

"This is it!" The girl moved forward to the stage while looking up at the violinist figure. "This is the ideal princess figure!"

Michiru found weird about the girl but her presence did not bother her at all. She could feel secure and protected somehow. "Is there something that I can help?" She asked her while keep her tune on track.

"U-Um, I was just awed that you could play a violin like that. Like a princess- no, um, it's very mature! I look up to people like that" Usagi eyes turned even more amaze on her. Michiru could not help but giggled at her and then ended her play.

--------------------------------- Crown Parlol -----------------------------------

Usagi was crying while she finished her sixth fruit parfait as she sat in fornt of Michiru. "I see… That's why you wanted to play violin". Michiru spoke while leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand.

"B-but it's no good. Even if I wanted Mamo-chan to hear it, I can't get any better", the odango stopped her eating and looked down while kept crying.

Michiru looked at the girl smiling, seeing the younger girl, full of enery and hope made her felt like something between her and Haruka never happen. "Don't give up, Usagi-chan". How could she say to not giving up while she has given hers? She still remembered the time when she was with Haruka. The time that she could only cherished now on, it was wonderful. "You look wonderful when you're trying. Girls…always get better that way"

Usagi looked up with hope filled up her eyes. "Michiru-san…" She smiled back with the fruit parfait's cream all over her mouth and Michiru could not help but giggled to her new met friend. Somehow, seeing her innocent face gave her hope, to believe there is one for her shattered heart.

Then Michiru picked up her violin case and took two small papers, "Here, I'll give this to you. There's a wonderful recital coming up this evening". As the blond stopped her cry, she took two tickets and Michiru continued, "Come with the person you cherish"

Usagi looked at the tickets and then to Michiru, nodding. "Sure! Thank you Michiru-san"

"No, it should be me to thank you", Usagi confused, only to see Michiru smiled contently to her.

Before she could think any further, the blond girl remembered something and looked at her watch, "AAA!"

"Something's wrong, Usagi-chan?"

"I have forgotten about the study group! Sorry, Michiru-san, I need to go now!" Usagi hurry picked up her stuff and stood. "Thank you for everything!"

"Most welcome! Let's go then" Both girls left the crown parlol while chatting. When they passed by the Crown Game Arcade, Usagi stopped there while looking inside from the transparent glass.

"Michiru-san, let's go pl- No, no, no! I promised everybody to study! But I want to play… ARGG!" Usagi struggled with herself, not knowing what to choose. Michiru could only giggle at her new friend antics but then she too approached the glass and looked inside. Something caught her attention. "Michiru-san, what's- WHAT!"

Usagi left her spot and stormed into the arcade, followed by Michiru. As the automatic door glass opened, a familiar groan was heard and it came from a girl with a long blond hair in a sailor uniform and obviously big red ribbon on her hair. She leaned over the car racing's chair while beside her, a blond guy with black school's uniform stood behind her.

"C'mon, you did pretty well. I guess cute girl has good gaming sense too…" The blond guy spoke, trying to cheer the blond girl.

"Really?" The girl aroused from her disappointment and there, Usagi managed to slip behind them without their notice "Well, a lot of people say that to me-" The odango blond could not hold her anger any longer and screamed as loud as possible, surprising the other even Michiru at her back. And somehow, the surprised blond girl knew who is at her back and turned around. "Hi, Usagi-chan!" Minako greeted her friend while using her innocent face again.

"M-I-N-A-K-O C-H-A-N!" Minako only laughed innocently, knowing Usagi's dangerous tone. "Everybody is studying and trying to restrain from coming here while YOU playing with Motoki Oni-san-" Usagi fell silent as she aware that the guy stood beside Minako is not someone she knew. It was replaced by a more handsome guy with brighter blond than Motoki.

"Ng… Sorry, Usagi-chan… I got a dat- I mean I have a promise with-" Minako stopped and sweat dropped as she saw Usagi's eyes change into heart shape.

"Who's your cute friend, Minako?" The blond guy broke the silence and Michiru knew very clearly that voice. She could not believe that she have this kind of meeting.

Usagi's eyes were not in heart shape anymore, instead, it was a big round eyes, full of surprised. "What he just called you?"

"What?" Minako asked back.

"I ASKED you what he just called you!"

"Minako?" He repeated again and this time, Usagi's face turned into shock and disbelieved of what she heard.

"See! He was calling you without any SUFFIX!" Suddenly, Minako's face turned as red as tomato and Michiru did notice what Usagi meant. "Y-you two are… NO WAY!!!"

The blond guy just laughed at her, "You're pretty funny, Minako's friend", he turned aside a bit and his laughed subsided as he noticed Michiru's presence.

"Ruka…" Michiru spoke Haruka's nickname almost silently. The day has come for them to reunite but in different circumstances. They could not liberate from each other eyes, the looks of longing and loving but Haruka denied them. She broke the eyes contact and moved nearer to Minako while putting her hand at her waist.

"You know each other, Haruka-chan?" Minako asked curiously.

Haruka fell quiet for a while, "Yes…"

"Hi, guys!" Minako and Usagi responded to the voice, and turned around to see Motoki. They greeted him back except for Haruka and Michiru. They stared at each other again, but not long after, Minako grabbed Haruka by her jacket's sleeve.

"Let's go before Usagi ruined our date!" Minako whispered while Usagi still occupied.

As Minako pulled her 'friend' quietly to the exit, Haruka looked again at Michiru for the last time. Then she turned away, leaving the aqua broken both mental and heart. She wanted to cry out loud, mixed between happiness and sadness, seeing her Haruka again after a long time but the fact that she is with another girl, is another thing. Her hope that was just rising hours before, slowly wore out.

Then, Usagi's voice rose up, "Where's MINAKO-CHAN?"

--------------------------------- I -----------------------------------

"Usagi-chan…"

"Yup, Michiru-san?"

"What Minako-san likes?"

"Um… Lots of things, I guess…"

"Is she a nice girl?"

"Well, sometimes…"

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?"

"Well… Um… Anyway Michiru-san, while you ask everything about Minako?"

"Um… Just out of curiosity since she's your friend…" Michiru lied and sounded convincing to Usagi. She might look calm but Minako's issue troubled her. She did not know how to describe them but it bothered her a lot.

"Are you jealous?"

"WHAT? Of course NOT!" Michiru's face turned red, she looks furious but embarrassed at the same time.

"Ok, ok… Calm down, Michiru-san…" Usagi tried to push off the issue, "I wonder… Why you're following them here?" They squatted at the nearby partition behind the couple.

"I- No, I just want to make sure your friend ok… I knew Haruka…san well, a bit playboy I should say. Why you're here too, Usagi-chan?"

"Um… S-same reason… Well, I just thought Haruka-san is sooo handsome! I can't believe that Minako could get a handsome and hot-"

"Usagi-chan…" Michiru stopped Usagi's babbling. "You have a boyfriend, right?" Both girls became silence and Usagi could only laugh maniacally while Michiru giggled.

"Anyway, where are they going?"

Michiru looked around, remembering the familiar place. "They must be on their way to Kameda Motors…"

"Kameda what?"

"Haruka likes cars and bike, always go there for tuning service to keep the engine and-" Michiru paused as she saw Usagi confuse's face. _'Seems that she couldn't take difficult information'_

"U-S-A-G-I C-H-AN" Both Girls on high alert especially blond odango since her name is being mentioned. They became aware of their presence behind the road partition with Minako is looking straight to Usagi's eyes and resting her hand on her hip while Haruka stood behind her. Never to imagine for Usagi to see Minako's scariest face. "W-h-a-t are you doing here?" The long hair blond hissed as she does not want Haruka to hear her pissed off tone.

"I-Um-Well-I-"

"Speak off!" Minako hissed even harder.

Usagi stood and spoke, "I just want to remind you about our study group together"

"Really? By spying us?"

"But you ditch us! Is this why you don't want to teach me English?"

"What? It has nothing to do with that! Anyway, since you're here, 'ditching' our study group, we are in the same case then…" Usagi sweat dropped, she just digs her own grave, not knowing what to say.

"But still-"

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan…" Haruka spoke in between, separate them from arguing. "It was my fault, I called Minako to go out with me since I thought that she has been studying to much, I am so sorry"

Usagi went straight to tall blond with both big red heart eyes, "Yesss… I forgive you, Haruka-san…" The other two girls gave Usagi deadly stares that could kill a cat but failed to make the happy blond notice.

Suddenly, a weird light came from the tuning shop. Michiru sensed the monster's aura and the first one to react. She ran to the shop and stopped in front, finding that the monster was extracting the talisman from Kameda. Usagi and Minako ran straight inside, trying to stop it but failed as they were slipped into the bursting oil and crashed into the piled up tin. But then, Michiru's concentration left from the monster, she looked at Haruka who is bending her body down to the ground.

"Ruka!" As she approached her, she could hear the hasty breath and griped voice. "Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone! I'm ok…" Her breath pace became worsen and kept sweating. She grabbed on her chest like she would never let it go. Michiru could see that Haruka is in pain. She could not stand it, seeing her like this.

The dream stroke backs to Michiru as she could remember it clearly, everything. The evil aura is the source of everything and if she did not prevent it, Haruka's life will be on the line. _'I would not let this happen!'_

Before she could react, the monster had left them with the talisman. Michiru laid Haruka nearby the shop and took the dirty cloth from the tuning shop, warping the unconscious blond with it. "You will be save, Haruka… You will… I promise…" She kissed Haruka on the forehead and then left.

After Michiru left, Usagi tried to get out from the pile of tins. "Oh no! We've to hurry and get his heart crystal back…"

"Haruka!" Minako burst out, scaring Usagi but the person she is searching was no where to be found. They could not see either Haruka or Michiru around, only a dirty cloth that has been misplaced in front of the entrance.

--------------------------------- I -----------------------------------

The empty theater started to fill up by the clamorous of spectators. The red audience's chairs were no longer visible, replaced by the colorful dresses. All of them dressed in formal suits where gentlemen with tuxedo and ladies in dresses. Michiru sat at the balcony of the theater silently as always. She looked around to find if anything suspicious. From her prediction, another attack will be coming, just like today.

When she went after the monster, she thought that she would not make it since the monster can roam over like the object it possessed. But somehow, it was stopped by something. That time, Michiru became aware of the mysterious shining object, thrown to the monster, same as like the other time. The monster lost control of its wheels, and the monster crashed into the side wall.

At the same time, two girls appeared using a bicycle, one with long blond and the other had the same color but different hair style. However, the most surprising thing is that they were dressed in the same style as Neptune, only different colors. The woman in her dream never spoke of their presence. Before she could think any further, the monster was already prepared itself to attack, and seemed both young heroines were in panic. Again, another shot were thrown to the monster, made it petrified for a while and Neptune continued with her attack. Then her attention were caught at the shadow on the top of the building but when she looked up, only lump of white cloth were seen and then vanished. The monster was beaten by one of the girls who she saved partially and her revelation to them about her senshi status. From the time she left them until now, what Michiru could possibly think was only about the mysterious presence.

"Michiru-san!"

Michiru startled as her name was mentioned. She turned around to see the familiar face of her new friend. "Usagi-chan… You made it!"

"Yeah… I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, and then my friends, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, and Hino Rei. I think you know already, Aino Minako." They greeted one to others. "Anyway, what are you doing here alone, Michiru-san?"

Michiru troubled with the question, since she chose this spot to get a clear view of everything when the enemy attacks. "Somebody gave me the ticket only for seat-"

"Why don't you sit with us?"

"Sit with you guys?" Michiru surprised.

Ami stepped forward to explain, "Actually, we managed to buy our own tickets including for Minako's boyfriend but he had appointment at the last minute so, we got one empty seat". Minako blushed uncontrollably when her new 'friend's' name was mentioned as she received stares of teasing from everyone except Ami and oddly, Rei.

"C-come on, guys! It isn't a big deal! Yes, we are dating! Is that weird for me with someone?" Everybody just nodded.

In between the conversation, Ami looked at her watch and spoke, "Let's go to our seats, the recital is almost started".

"Come on, Michiru-san!" Usagi pulled Michiru from her seat and her original plan. All of them started to walk slowly from the balcony and Michiru followed them to the downstairs seats while having conversation with Ami. Upon her way down, she noticed something familiar or rather be… someone passing by in between the crowd. At one glance, the aqua-hair girl thought of seeing things but when she turned around, there was none. Finally, they arrived at their respective seats. Michiru sat at the right side of the group, next to Ami and the rest apart from Usagi and Mamoru who were sitting at the row in front of them.

The light started to wear off and the curtain rose together with the sound of applause. The musician stood on the stage, bowing to audience before he starts playing. Everyone turned quiet and only the raising sonata of the violin was heard. It produced a graceful tune yet it was firm, just like the sea.

"Usagi! Look in front of you! In front of you!" Rei hissed, disturbing the quiet moment among the listeners.

"Where were YOU looking at, Rei?" Usagi replied louder. Both of them started to be rowdy and at the end, scolded by the other spectators.

Michiru giggled quietly seeing them and Ami could only give her a small smile, and then give back their attention to the recital but not fully to Michiru. Somehow her thought was led her to the balcony that she originally planned, and surprisingly someone standing there. It was the person that she took a glance from before. Stunned, then she whispered, "Haruka?"

Before she could respond any further, a disturbing sound resonanced through out the theater and a strange light suddenly radiated with the evil aura from the stage. Michiru knew what to do; she left her seat and headed to the exit. Before she could open the door, the noise and light vanished and she could see the monster stood on the stage, ready to attack. She knew that she needs to be hurry but still, she took one last glance at the balcony, seeing nothing but a thin air then she went out.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

Neptune ran outside where she felt the monster has taken the talisman and planning to escape through the main entrance. So she used the emergency exit to catch up. When she reached the entrance from the side od the building, the monster stood just on the broken glasses and were attacking someone. It was the girls from today but now, they are five of them. Seems they were unable to move but before Neptune could help them, the attack was stopped. A red rose were just thrown. It reminded Neptune to the mysterious white cloth of that afternoon. She tried to find the source, in hope of the same person from before, but disappointed miserably. It was another figure with black tuxedo and mask.

When the other sailors were already freed from their petrifaction, they tried to attack the monster but failed. The place turned into a war zone where everything shattered, glasses and rocks everywhere, covering the cracked ground. Neptune went to the top of a sculpture, to get a better look at the monster. She started to prepare her attack and wait for the moment…

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The attack blasted the monster; send it to the pavement, laid there unmoved.

The two sailors knew that attack and looked up at Neptune as they were expecting her. "Sailor Neptune!"

"We meet again, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus…" Neptune greeted them.

Unnoticed by everyone, the monster has back to its conscious and then stood. "OCTAVE!"

The monster pointed its attack to Neptune. Before anybody could react, it was too late. Neptune could only close her eyes and only Sailor Moon's voice echoed in her head, "Look out!"

Still closing her eyes, she fell to ground but when she had the contact with the ground, she did not feel anything. She landed of safely without breaking her any of her bone. Her head still attached to her body and nowhere in any part of her body that she found hurt or bleeding. It was only the feeling of warped by the warmness of another body that she could truly felt as if her angel has protected her.

"Never let your guard down, soldier of the sea", Neptune opened her eyes to see a figure, stood beside her. Everybody amazed to see another figure appeared. At one look, people could have been mistaken this new figure with the Tuxedo Mask however, the color of their suit was the main distinction from one and another. His white cape waved by the night wind, matches the white suit that the he wore. The deep blue chemise was the only dark color behind the flapping white tie. The mystery guise's face was vanished by the shadow of the high-hat. The only thing visible from his face is the reflection of one-eye glasses at his right eye.

The figure faced to monster and walked toward it, "I will never forget how you using those delicate instrument as a weapon of evil!" The monster tried to yell out an attack but the figure was faster, he thrown knifes to its hand and pinned it from its feet, causing the monster a hard time to move.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

After the figure commanded, Sailor Moon attacked the monster and it vanished, leaving a violin and the cracking egg with also the neglected talisman. Neptune relived with the threats gone but then tried to get back to the situation. Not only worrying about the talisman and the monster's growing attack but also the mysterious savior. She went forward to the figure and asked, "Who are you?"

The figure turned quiet for a while and then moved forward, backing Neptune. "Kaito Heart"

**Author's Note:**

TADA!!!! Surprise? Michiru and spying??? Never imagine. Haruka and those Japanese's boys uniform? Looks cool! (Actually, I make this story cuz I want to see Haruka in such uniform) Haruka and Minako??? Quite sensational (Don't worry, it's still a Haruka& Michiru story). Anyway, the mysterious saviour, wonder who it was…:P

ATTENTION! This story is the beginning of Season 3: Alternate Destiny.

Please, please, please, AND please REVIEW!! ;D


	18. Love is Complicated!: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters

**First of all… I am soo****ooo sorry that I haven't been updating for such a looooong time… I apologize for that . Few days ago, I opened again the website and read some of comment… Somehow it motivates me again… well… thanks to all of you who have read this story and to those who made me want to write again… Enjoy!**

**Early Notes:**

There might be a little confusion in addressing Haruka since the inner senshi thought that she is a 'HE' so… I hope there will be no confusion but you guys should be able to pick them up easily… sorry for the trouble!

**Disclaimer**** (as usual)**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter**** 17: Love is Complicated! (Part 1)**

-- Spring 1998: April 17th --

_As the darkness greeted the world, people turned into stone and then a big typhoon was whirling toward the cities and destroyed them included the human inside it. A girl with a raven hair stood in there moving, being the only one that was not petrified. Then she saw three lights on the dark sky. She tried to reach them but then the three lights flew out and the world moved towards destruction…_

"NOOOOOOO!"

The raven girl awoke with hasty breath and sweat all over her. "That dream… again… She looked around her, realizing the sun had shone and lighten her room by now. She stood from her bed and walked away to take a bath, preparing for another day. She passed by the calendar that hung on the wall and not realizing a big drawn circle in red on it.

--

Morning was never been Usagi's favourite occasion. Because she had to wake-up from her deep slumber and depart to the place that she would rather not or never go in her life. "I hate school..." As the blond odango walked, she recognized a tall girl with brunette hair. "Mako-channnn! Ohayouuuuu!"

The girl turned around and greeted her, "Ohayou, Usagi-chan"

The blond approached and grinned, "Mako-chan! Did you make it already?"

"Yup! I put extra strawberries on it"

"Yay! I always want to eat Makoto's strawberry cake!" They continued their journey while kept on talking.

"Usagi-chan… You know that you have to wait for 'tonight' to eat it right?"

Usagi turned gloomy all of sudden, "Awww! But I want it now!! Makoto's strawberry cake is the best cake ever!! I envy that you can make such delicious cake"

Makoto laughed at Usagi but then gave her a sad smile, "well, it's not like a big deal since that's the only thing I am good at…" Usagi looked at her friend, and Makoto continued, "I think big boyish girl like me… should know at least should be good at cooking… I think I am trying hard to be one…"

"Mako-chan…" Usagi looked at Makoto, "Even if you couldn't cook, you're feminine enough" The brunette saw the big smile imprinted on the blond girl's face, "I think besides cooking, Mako-chan also has other qualities too. Always kind and caring, and beautiful and strong too, and I'm glad to know you as my friend!"

"Thank you", that's the only reply Makoto gave to the blond.

"I mean it!"

Makoto looked at the cheerful girl and teased her "Really?"

"Yeah! When I first met you, Mako-chan, I was thinking what a cute person you were!"

Makoto laughed at it, "You're praising me too much… It makes me happy though so I might give you a slice then"

"Yay! Lucky!"

Usagi cheered as they about to cross the road. Then a motor bike was heading towards them with a great speed. Makoto realized it and then pushed Usagi forward, "Watch out, Usagi-chan!"

The motor bike tried to break from hitting the girls and then it managed to stop right beside the laying girls. "I'm sorry! Are you guys okay?!"

Makoto felt her hand hurts and then tried to look at the owner of the voice. Makoto's eyes astonished as the motorist took off his helmet, revealing a handsome blond with sparkling green eyes.

The motorist jumped down from the vehicle, "Are you injured? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Usagi rose from the hard road's concrete while mumbling in pain, she recognized the person straight away "Haruka-san!"

"Odango, did you hit your head?"

"Oh, no, I'm alright", then she looked at her friend, "What about you, Mako-cha-" Usagi stopped at her sentence as she realized that Makoto's eyes was… weird.

Hearing no reply from the brunette, the blond bent down to Makoto and the saw a wound on her hand. "Your hand, it's bleeding!"

Then Makoto realized the wound on her hand. Haruka bent down and took a white handkerchief from her back pocket. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's ok. It's just a scratch…"

Haruka bandaged the brunette's hand while the now mesmerized girl kept staring at the handsome blond. "I am really sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me".

"No, it's alright…" Makoto eyes just could not stop staring at Haruka and embarrassed at their position, as if they were going to kiss.

Haruka finished covering the wound, then look at dumbstruck girl again and smiled. "You look out for your friend. I am amazed with your bravery"

Makoto could not stop from looking, the smile was just too sweet… too charming for her to miss it. At the other side, Usagi looked at the whole process with curious glance. In her eyes, it seemed that she was right in front of… intimate couple!

Haruka offered the brunette a hand to help the poor girl stand up and gladly, Makoto took it. She held the hand and stood while still looking at 'him'. _'He is tall…'_

"Something on my face?" The tall blond asked, wondering the 'obvious' stare from the brunette.

"Aa… N-nothing!" Makoto answered her nervously.

Haruka smiled again to the girl sweetly and this time, it made Makoto's heart beat even faster, "Well then! I got to go now". The blond went back to her motor bike and put her helmet. "I'm sorry again, to have surprised you. See you guys around!" She winked at them while speeding off.

Usagi waved at the speeding blond and tuned around to find Makoto's eyes still trailed the disappearing bike. Then the brunette realized that she was being watch by her friend and looked at her. "S-something wrong, Usagi-chan?"

"Mako-chan… you know that you can't! Haruka-san is Minako-chan's boyfriend!"

"I know, I know! It's nothing like that!"

"R-e-a-l-l-y-y-y??"

"Of course! It's just that… 'he' is so nice, good looking, tall and-" Makoto started to blabbering around with pinkish colouring her cheeks and her eyes started to mesmerize again.

"Nonononononono and NO! You can't Mako-chan!"

-- Azabu Juuban --

Another day had passed, the same day as any other previous one. Michiru walked on the busy street of Tokyo. She looked down at the pavement as walked by, not interested in the view or people around her. The sad looking face was her only mask that time. How could not anybody who living her live would not feel sad with what she is facing right now. Always woken up by nightmare, fighting monsters and soon, a life must be taken by her own hand… Playing her violin and swimming might only be her greatest joy. But now, something else occupied her mind…

_Flashback_

"_Never let your guard down, soldier of the sea", Neptune opened her eyes to see a figure, stood beside her._

_Change scene_

_Neptune went forward to the figure and asked, "Who are you?"_

_The figure turned quiet for a while and then moved forward, backing Neptune. "Kaito Heart"_

_End of Flashback_

Michiru thought was full of this mysterious savior who called himself as 'Kaito heart'. She was not sure whether he is a friend or foe however something familiar about this person. As if they had been together before… the scent, the warmth, the touch, the strong arms that warped her body…

Suddenly, she blushed furiously. _'No! Why that wistful thought came from!' _Before she started to have fight with her mind, she saw a familiar girl sat near the statue of 'the Girl in Red Shoes'. _'Is that…'_

-- I --

Rei was reading a new manga that she just bought but she was not 100 percent concentrating on it. She looked at the clock and it has shown three o'clock. _'Weird... How come nobody is her yet?'_

"Eee! How come nobody is here??" Suddenly, Usagi appeared ad looked around the room.

"Don't ask me… I was wondering too, except for Minako"

"What happen to Minako?"

"Well, she said she got… a date" Somehow Rei disliked saying the 'date' part but asked Usagi straight away. "I just couldn't think of any possible reason why Ami-chan-"

"Eee! Ami-chan skips our study group??" Usagi never thought that her genius and studious friend would do such thing. "We were in the same way back from school then we went back to our house first to change clothes. She said that she will come but..."

"But what?"

"She looked kind of sad... The truth is she was being called by the vice-president", Usagi turned quiet for a while then continue, "I am really worried about her but she won't tell what it was about".

"Hmm... It might not only be that... Ami-chan never has problem with her studies. Then, you let her go home alone?" Rei asked while crossing her arms, worrying the water senshi.

"Mako-chan sent her back since they are one way- AAAAA!"

Usagi's abrupt yell startled Rei, "O-odango! What were you doing?"

The blond odango looked at Rei and turned her face into theatrical serious face. "Rei-chan!"

"H-haii…"

"I need to discuss about Mako-chan and Haruka-san!"

"O-WHAT?!" Rei even surprised with the turned of event. "Mako-chan and Haruka-san??"

"Yea! You see… I think Mako-chan has a crush on Haruka-san!"

"Are you sure? It's kind of impossible"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Rei wanted to reply but then she stopped on her track while looking behind Usagi with bulk eyes. "You see, she was acting as if she found a guy who looks like her old sempai and she looked at 'him' with this mesmerize eyes and..."

Speaking of eyes, Usagi wondered why Rei's eyes become so big. She followed her stare and turned around, and her eyes turned bulk as well. Another blond with typical red ribbon stood tall in front of them with burning eyes on them.

"U-s-a-g-i-c-h-a-n…"

The call seemed very venomous but there was nothing that the odango could do, other than offering her best smile. "H-haii.. Minako-chan… W-what can I do for you?"

"TELL me everything…" As Minako closed the sliding door, both of the early occupants of the room clearly showed their fright about what will happen next.

-- Azabu Juuban --

Ami sat on the stairs beside the statue, looking towards the crowd of people. Her heart was restless and she was on the brink of her self-esteem. She was worrying about a lot of things. She thought that she might be good only at studying but not other things… She began to worry about her future and her dream to become a doctor. But then, something else bothered her…

"Ami-chan?"

The genius looked up and saw someone that she just knew not long time before, "Michiru-san…"

"What's with the gloomy face? May I join you?"

"Sure"

Then the aqua girl sat down beside her while placing her violin case on her side and tidying up her skirt gracefully. "So, what are you doing in here?"

"Umm… well, I just got few things on my mind…"

"What they might be? Boyfriend?"

Ami turned to blush heavily and tried to disagree but unsuccessfully, Michiru guessed them right. "Well… Partially…"

Michiru giggled with the young girl reaction, "You're so cute, Ami-chan… This person might be lucky to have such a cute girlfriend".

The tease seemed to make her dying of blushing but then she could only give a tiny smile, not even a smile, "Well… I don't think it works that way…"

"Ami-chan…" Michiru looked at the girl and recognized the sad tone in her voice. "You can tell me anything if you want to… I will be glad to hear all your worries", she gently put her hand on the petit girl's shoulder and smiled. They might know each other only from few encounters before however they found something in common, their love towards water.

Ami looked back at the aqua hair girl and then thoughtfully decided before she took a deep breath. "I like this person… a lot… I mean since the first time we met… well, we're friends but not more than that… this feeling… it has grow more and more… should I say, more passionate…"

Ami turned reddish as it seemed that she was not familiar with the love's terms. Then, her face tuned sad all of the sudden. "We just had a fight… We were never fighting before but then, I felt tired of my feeling and suddenly I just burst out and we started to quarrel… Then, I ran away…" Tears were shed; the blue hair girl could not contain it anymore. "I hate myself like this… To begin with, it's only one side and I don't think that person would have the same feeling towards me… It's just something that impossible. Who would ever like someone like me but I still have hope for it, I-I…"

Michiru hugged the poor girl. She let her crying as her might. The older girl looked at the sky colored by the sunset. Somehow, Ami reminded her to herself not long time ago. Broken heart is never been an easy thing. Was it worth, spending those times to love somebody who did not love you back at the end? Was it right, to feel loved and unloved? Then, she remembered a certain blond girl told her something that she will never forget…

When Ami's sob ceased, Michiru still hugged her and said, "if you think about love, I don't think it's something that people look in somebody's ability", the younger girl stared at the violinist, "like Usagi, she always shows that she really care a lot and I think her boyfriend can see that although she is a little bit 'clumsy' sometimes…"

The genius giggled with the 'sometimes' part, "She always like that…"

"But it doesn't stop their love, no? Love is something that you show your affection to people and sometimes they might not know if we don't try to show it to them. Well… there might be times where we were unloved… Although how pain it is, but when we loved someone, isn't it the happiest thing to have one?" Michiru turned her head facing the genius and offered another warm smile, "right?"

The genius looked at the violinist; she could only smile on those facts. "Ami-chan, keep this in mind. You are shine enough with the way you are now… Just, always try the very best of you in everything you do"

Michiru smiled at the other girl and Ami returned the smile, "Thank you… Michiru-san"

"We're friend, no? This is what friends are for"

"I… really appreciate it", Ami smiled brightly to the older girl. She picked up her stuff and she was about ready to go, something came up to her mind. "Michiru-san, let's go swimming!"

The aqua hair blinked at first but then smiled, "I would love to… I don't have anything to do now…"

"Ah, I almost forgot!"

"What is it?"

"I promise everyone for group study… But, I will just skip for once…" Both of them giggled and went to the swimming center.

Not far from them, a man with black hair passed by and recognized the two figures, "Is that…"

-- Somewhere in Tokyo --

A familiar woman with a red haired woman walked through the black corridor. She was not in her usual red outfit which is cover by the same white coat. Then, her march ended as she found a door with a big black star marked on it. She opened the door like any other ordinary door and then found a man with dark face wore his white coat and big-round glasses.

The man stood in front of a desk which could be seen as his work desk. He was holding two test tubes, pouring each to another two. As they gradually mixed, a single cell appeared in each container. Then slowly, the cells grew bigger as they were increasing by size, the test tubes could no longer hold them in and then breaks. Within a second, shards of glassware and chemical liquid were pulled down by the gravity except the cells. They were floating on the air and instead of growing cells, they turned into mysterious eggs.

"Kaorinite…" The man called.

"Yes, professor"

"I trust you with this mission to find the talisman… I have a great hope from you, do you understand?" He was talking to her without giving slight interest to see the woman's reaction. Instead, he was admiring the two perfect eggs floating above his hands.

"Understood"

He raised both hands, sending the eggs to fly high, "Go with them and find the talisman"

-- I --

"_Something special is coming up, what it will be? Who's Ami's secret lover? How's Makoto going to face Mina? And of course, the more complication on Ruka and Michi's relationship!! Woowww (o) FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER!!_

PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR COMMENTS ARE VERY VALUABLE TO ME!! 

-- **To be Continue** --

**Author's Note**** (PLEASE, PLEASE n PLEASE READ!!):**

I think in the 3rd season, I hope I can create a lot of surprises (hehe XD) and as you realized that it enters the world of Sailormoon S season so there's a lot of inner senshi story in it. This chapter is adapted from episode 96 and 97… Not much changes but little distortion of the original story (evil grin) hehe… Well, I really want to finish everything but something held up, so I decide to give half of the story first! I have no time for grammar checking and I hope you guys appreciate my way of writing (it's been a year, gomenasaii!!).

If any of you have the book called '_**Warriors of Legend: Reflections of Japan in Sailor Moon**__', _it mentioned about the statue that Ami-chan visited during episode 97. 'The Girl in Red Shoes' statue exists in Azabu-Jûban and is modeled after a real girl named Kimi-chan, who was featured in a well known children's song called "The Girl in Red Shoes. Well, for more information about the statue, you can either buy the book or read the sample in /about.html.


	19. Love is Complicated!: Part 2

**Disclaimer**** (as usual)**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 18****: Love is Complicated! (Part 2)**

-- Spring 1998: April 17th --

Makoto walked by the busy street of Tokyo, bringing two bags with her and she was late for her group study. It was late in the afternoon and she could see that the sun was headed towards the West. 'I knew that I will be late but…'

She took something in her pocket and found the white handkerchief she got that morning.

_--Flashback--_

_Haruka finished covering the wound, then look at Makoto again and smiled. "You look out for your friend. I am amazed with your bravery"_

_--End of Flashback--_

'_I was never being praised by a guy before…' _The thought gave a small smile but something else held her from smile even more…

While she was in her own world, somebody called her, "Yo!"

She glanced back; a yellow vehicle stopped right beside her and found owner. "Haruka-san…"

"Are you ok?"

Makoto suddenly felt her face become hot, "A-a… The wound is fine! Thank you v-very much!"

"How about those stuff? Do you need help?" Haruka pointed at the bag that the brunette carried.

"A-a… It's fine! I-it's ok… It-"

Suddenly Haruka jumped out from the car and took the bag from Makoto's hand and put them in the car. "I'll give you a ride; just think this as my apology for this morning". Before Makoto could protest, the blond insisted. "Please…"

Makoto could not refuse the temptation. "T-thank you…"

They went to the car and departed right away. The roar of the car was heard and it sped off to their destination but, somehow, Makoto's thought was not full of admiration towards the blond racer which is… weird.

"Those are pretty earrings"

"Ee?" Makoto startled as Haruka's voice was pulling back the young girl's thoughts to reality.

"Your earrings, they look good on you"

Hearing the compliment, the brunette smiled as her face turned pinkish, "T-thank you"

Haruka laughed, "You better smile like that… it fits you more. Mind sharing some of your thoughts?"

"It's nothing… Thank you, you've been very kind to me", the brunette stayed quiet once again, went back to her thought. Then she wondered, "Haruka-san?"

"Yup?" Haruka answered her, not looking.

"What did you like from… Minako-chan?"

The answer made Haruka turned to see Makoto with surprised face. "Hmm… Well, I like her cheerfulness… I think…", then the owner of the yellow vehicle laughed lightly, "Why you asked suddenly?"

"N-nothing in particular…"

Haruka did not push further then asked the young girl back, "What kind of guy you're looking for, Mako-chan?"

"Me?? Umm… Tall, strong and handsome… I think so…"

"Sounds perfect…" Haruka grinned at the girl but somehow, the girl did not.

"Yeah… But I think, guys prefer to find a girl who more girlish, not boyish like me…"

"I don't think you're that boyish… Mako-chan, it is important to stay true to yourself and people who wouldn't accept the way you are shouldn't even know you to begin with" Makoto surprised with the blond's comment, "We might looked up to somebody who we thought as ideal but in love, things were different. Somebody who could love and care for you…"

"That's quite thoughtful… Did you have girlfriend before?"

Haruka laughed a little about the 'girlfriend' but then turned sad and Makoto could see that, "Yeah… she was my first one…"

"Sorry to ask this sort of thing…"

"No problem, there's nothing to hide anyway… Speaking of girlfriend, maybe you should get one instead of boyfriend", Haruka said half jokingly.

Makoto laughed, "Good suggestion but I don't think girls like me either…"

"Who knows… Maybe some girls already into you…"

Suddenly the thought of a short blue hair girl came up to her mind, "Veryyy funny, Haruka-san", Makoto replied sarcastically. _'Why suddenly I thought about her? Well, maybe because I thought about her a lot…' _Before she could think further, she remembered something in her pocket. She took it out and handed it to the racer, "Haruka-san… Thank you for your handkerchief it's-" Suddenly, the wind blew but it is stronger since they were speeding off and it blew away the handkerchief. "Aaa! The handkerchief! Can we stop a while, Haruka-san?"

"It's not necessary you know…"

"It's okay, I do really want to return it to you, please…"

Then they went to the side of the street and Makoto went out straight away to find the handkerchief. Unexpectedly, Makoto's communicator started to ring. She went far from the blond and picked up the call. Usagi's face was on the screen. _"M-mako-chan… where are you?"_

"Usagi-chan… gomen, I am on my way… Anything's wrong?"

"_Um, well, it's ok… We're still missing Ami-chan"_

The genius name struck her. "S-she isn't there yet?"

"_No, didn't she tell you anything before you guys parted?"_

Makoto's moment of silent was reminding her of that 'incident'.

_--Flashback--_

"_See you later, Mako-chan, Ami-chan!"_

_The two waved to their princess and continued their walk._

"_Ami-chan, I heard that the vice-president called you, something's wrong?" Concern could be heard from Makoto's tone. Anybody would be worried especially when it is about studying. Ami would never ever have problem especially with her study._

"_No, everything is alright… He just gave back my book that I left in the audio video room"_

"_Really? Then, why you look so sad?"_

_Ami gave her friend a silent but then she asked, "Mako-chan, what do you about me?"_

"_Ee?" Makoto surprised with the sudden question, "Umm… You're smart and good at studying…"_

"_Exactly… People look at me because I'm good at studying but what if… I don't… What is left of me then?"_

"_Ami-chan, listen, you also have other good things in you… you are kind and always nice to everybody despite whom they are…"_

"_I… I don't think they would notice…" Then Ami felt herself being pushed toward the wall nearby, trapped in between Makoto's two strong hands. Both of them stared at each other eyes and Ami could see how annoyed the brunette is._

"_Look, Ami-chan… What's wrong with you? I mean, you're never being this… hesitant before. Please tell me what happen…" Ami could only look away from the eyes that she stared before, "Please, Ami-chan, aren't we friend?"_

"_Friend? Only a friend?" Before Makoto could asked Ami's peculiar behavior, the smaller girl continued while still not looking at the other's eyes, "It's bother me a lot… being this close to you but merely a friend…"_

"_Ami-chan…"_

"_You always look up at your old sempai… fell for people who look like him… your ideal man… But why?"_

"_Ami"_

"_Why you never look at someone who close to you, who care about you, why you never look at ME!"_

"_Wh-"_

"_Why? Why? WHY-"_

"_AMI!" Makoto's shout stopped Ami from continuing. The small girl realized what she had done. Then she pushed Makoto to the ground and ran away, leaving the tall girl in wonder of her words._

_--End of Flashback--_

"_Mako-chan, are you ok?"_ Usagi's voice reminded her again that she is talking to her.

"I'm okay…"

"_I'm getting worried now, maybe we should find-"_

"Ami-chan…"

"_Yeah, we should find Ami-chan…"_

"I found her…"

"_Huh?"_

"I just saw her… walking with Michiru-san…" She saw the two walk together… closely, laughing and joking. Makoto never saw Ami like that with somebody she barely knows. She only smiles like that around the brunette.

"_So, it is her! Mamoru told me that he saw Ami-chan with Michiru-san but I didn't believe him"_

"I will go after her, I will ask Haruka-san to follow her"

"_WHAT? Haruka-san is with you??"_

"Yea…" Makoto could hear another resounding _"WHAT!!"_ with louder voice from the communicator but chose to ignore it, "I'll contact you later, Usagi-chan, bye!" Before Usagi could respond, Makoto cut the communication and ran to the car. Somehow, she felt pain in her heart when she saw Ami with someone smiling, not worrying anything like this afternoon, _'Why I felt like this…'_

They left without finding the handkerchief but then, someone had picked it up. The woman stared at the vanishing car and smiled evilly.

-- Sport Centre: Upper Floor (Swimming Pool) --

"Ready… set…" The two swimmers stood at each stand, bent their body with their arms beside their head and hands joint in front as they prepared to skim along the water. "GO!" Michiru's word echoed in the indoor swimming pool and a loud 'splash' was heard. The two swam in full speed and after minutes passed, never in their entire life that 100 meter freestyle could be so challenging.

They were panting hard but their face were smiling and full of excitement, "I never know that competing could so much fun"

Michiru smiled even more with the genius comment, "You're really good, Ami-chan… You swim so… vibrantly"

"Ee?" Ami looked up to the older girl, wondering.

"You must be a good friend of the fishes in the past", together, they giggled at Michiru's comment.

"You're funny, Michiru-san…" They went out of the water and sat on the bench nearby to rest for while. "Michiru-san"

"Yes?"

"Do you have someone that you love?" Michiru quite surprised with the question from the blue hair girl, seemed like it hit her right to the bottom of her heart. "I-I'm sorry, I mean, I thought that you're very beautiful and you must have someone already, please, forget about it"

The aqua hair goddess laughed at Ami as she turned into deep shade of red, "It's fine… Actually, I haven't talk about it for a long time…" Ami wondered with what the violinist meant and then she got the explanation, "I had once… we broke up few months ago…"

It was Ami turned to be surprised, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"I told you already, I'm fine, Ami-chan… I… It would be a lie if I said I get over it already and I don't want to lie to you…"

The place turned so quiet, even the water played calmly as if it described Michiru's sadness. "You still love this person, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Even though he broke your heart?"

Michiru smiled a little with the word 'he' but then she still answered Ami's question, "Yes, Ami-chan… Although how pain it is, even when my heart has turned into pieces, I still love her". The conversation stopped, Michiru knew that this kind of talk would never be happy one so she tried to change the topic, "Anyway, Am- Ami-chan? Are you alright?"

Ami's face turned reddish, "I-I'm sorry but did you just say 'her'?" Michiru could only smile back and nodded. "Ah… AAH??" The young girl looked Michiru with eyes full of question.

"Yes, Ami-chan. I am." Somehow, Michiru knew what the genius was thinking of asking her. With that answer, the violinist could see how red Ami can be. "Do you mind?"

"No, no, no, not at all!"

Michiru laughed, "I think, we better get into the water before you got hyperthermia"

Both of them got up and went nearby the pool. Before they could get in, Ami spoke to Michiru, "Michiru-san, you shouldn't be thinking a lot about it. I mean, you're beautiful, mature and smart. If… if I ever see this… girl… I will smack her for hurting you"

Smile was the only thing that Michiru could offer to the girl, "That's so sweet, Ami-chan" Then she laughed a little. Before she jumped to the pool, she said, "But I think you might know her"

"Ee?" Michiru jumped in before Ami manages to ask the aqua hair girl about her 'ex-girlfriend'. Soon, the genius followed.

When the two were in, suddenly, the water was moving oddly as if it turned into whirlpool. Before they could realized what happen, something dragged them down.

-- Sport Centre: Upper Floor --

As they parked the car in the basement, Haruka and Makoto went up to the upper floor using the elevator. As they reached the upper floor and when the elevator's door opened, everything was dark and something was strange…

"Why it's-" Something warped Makoto around her body, something like cloth and tried to pull her out of the elevator.

"Mako-chan!"

As the light turned on, they could see the 'something' that pulling Makoto. _'Youma!' _An item was thrown to the monster and it hit the monster's face. The monster tried to hold the pain in his face and Makoto knew who threw it. "Haruka-san!"

"Let her go, you monster!"

"Haruka-san, don't! Run now!"

The monster recovered from its pain and then its other hand to attack Haruka. The blond managed to avoid the attack but a woman in red clothes appeared before Haruka, pushed the blond into the elevator and banged her head hard on the elevator's wall. Then the woman clapped her hand and the elevator's door closed.

"Haruka-san!"

"Don't worry, you will see him in hell", the woman laughed wickedly.

-- Sport Centre: Upper Floor (Swimming Pool) --

There was nothing she can do, Michiru was trapped in the water and the monster had extracted Ami's pure heart. _'Why didn't I notice it before?' _She couldn't move in this form. It pained her to hear Ami's scream and her pure heart taken away. Then, someone entered the swimming pool. _'K-Kaorinite'_

"Good, now we have two pure hearts", another monster appeared and threw a girl with a brunette hair on the pavement.

Michiru recognized who it is, "Makoto-san!"

"There's another one?" The red hair woman stared at her and then looked at the monster that attack Ami, "Dolvin, take that girl pure heart also… We should celebrate today success by bringing extra pure heart for the professor"

"OkAy!!" The monster looked at the aqua hair girl and pulled her down to the water, "LiNe 1, DoLvIn! _IkiMasU_!"

Michiru could only close her eyes while being dragged into the water. The monster was too strong compared to her ordinary form and her consciousness was growing thin. _'Somebody… help…' _

Then vaguely, she heard a scream from the monster and somebody shouted her name. Seems somebody was fighting with the monster and then a big splash into the water could be heard. Before she knew it, she was already in somebody's arm that brought her up. She knew this sensation, by the time she could breathe the oxygen again, she opened her eyes and she knew she was right. The man in his wet white suit bent beside her. His hat was off on the ground and his round glasses had left his right eye. For a moment, Michiru was mesmerized by his eyes color… it was grey. She wanted to see more of his face but she was too busy coughing with the amount of water that she had consume forcibly and Kaito Heart had picked up his hat and put his glasses where it belongs.

"Hide…" That's the only word that he told Michiru before he went to the other monster that left. Kaorinite was still there, holding the two pure hearts. Michiru stood and ran back to the locker room, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" She attacked Kaorinite which was easily evaded but then, Neptune was no longer in where she was. Instead, the aqua senshi managed to go near the red hair woman and hit her right on her face. Both landed at the opposite side separated by the pool and the pure hearts were no longer in the hand of the angered woman. Neptune looked at both hearts and then relieved while looking at the red hair woman, "Too bad… They aren't talisman".

Kaorinite could only step back, "I won't forget this, Sailor Neptune!" Then she vanished into a thin air.

Neptune gave the pure hearts back to their respective owner and brought both girls into the locker room. When she went back to help Kaito Heart, the man was struggling. The monster blasted off the glass near Kaito Heart and while the man vision was concealed by the shards of the glass when the monster took the chance to attack him.

"DEEP SUMERGE!" The monster was hit on the spot and then flied back to corner of the pool. "Are you alright?"

The man stood there, try to recover back his vision. "I'm fine"

The roar of the monster was heard, it still alive. Right before it could stand to fight back, it was attacked again by different forces.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The monster suddenly was surrounded by ice which froze it. Neptune and Kaito Heart looked at the wielder of the attack. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter stood side by side and they intended to finish it once and for all. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!"

The monster unmoved, froze by Sailor Mercury, received the deadly attack and then vanished, leaving the mysterious egg. The egg cracked and a shadow emerged for a second and then vanished. As everything ends, Neptune looked at the man right beside her. Before she said something, the man said, "With this, we're even…"

"What?"

"Last time, I saved you and you saved me just now, so we're even…"

"Why you always saved me?"

"Don't worry; there wouldn't be next time… I hate getting myself wet…" Kaito Heart flapped his wet cape while turning his back from Neptune.

"Wait!" The man stopped his step, "Who are you and why you need talisman?"

"I don't need talisman…"

"Then why you're in this battle? Why can't we fight together?"

Without turning back, he said, "Because… we're different…" He walked away from Neptune as the wind blew to bid them good bye.

-- I --

Like looking for a criminal and a missing child, Rei left the shrine with the enraged Minako and the distress Usagi to find the 'wanted' Makoto and the 'missing' Ami. They went to the Sport Centre with Mamoru's car and to find them alright with Haruka and Michiru. At the end, everything was settled with Makoto able to hold against Minako's fury and everybody was content especially for Makoto and Ami. It seemed that they have settled their problem and something else is coming up for these two when they were talking to each other with their 'obvious' red face. It took them ages to recognize each other feeling, hopefully they are okay.

They went back separately and Rei decided to walk back to the shrine. During the silent walk, many things had entered her mind. The enemy, the dream and the new either friend or foe… And also about other things, her annoyance with Haruka grew as she sees Minako with him. In her mind, she still doubted about him, _'Tenoh Haruka… Something is amiss about him…'_

As she reached the temple, her thought was still wandering off, _'He appeared just right when the new enemy appear… and also…'_ she reached her room and about to slide the door, 'Kaio Michiru-'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REI-CHAN!!" Rei startled. She saw everybody include the people from her thought, Haruka and Michiru, stood inside her room.

Usagi went over to her and hugged her, "you must have thought that we've forget your birthday right?"

Rei just realized something, "my birthday is today?" the question shut everybody for a moment, "S-sorry… I forgot"

Everybody just sweatdropped at the raven girl then Makoto interrupted, "W-well, why don't we just go straight to blow the candle… I made this cake extra special for you, Rei-chan"

"Let me help you with the candle, Mako-chan"

"Thanks, Ami" Then everybody looked with those annoying-teasing eyes at the brunette while the genius stared at the tall girl with really red face. "What?"

"Mako-chan… You just called me without any suffix"

It was Makoto turned to feel embarrass and everybody kept teasing her, "S-shut up!"

-- Midnight --

The surprise party was basically a success, and with Rei not knowing her birthday, it was even more surprising. The miko decided to visit each of her friends in the guest room. Haruka decided to go back home as well as Michiru and Mamoru. The rest had prepared to sleepover at Rei's house although tomorrow is school day. Much to Rei's content, she was happy for it. Before she reached the guest room, she saw a familiar figure at the corridor, sitting on the wooden floor while looking at the moon.

"M-minako-chan?"

Minako looked back at the owner of the voice and then grinned, "Reiiiii-chan, konniciwaaa!"

'_She is drunk'_, they were supposed to be underage except Mamoru but Minako bought a champagne and much to Usagi's excitement, everybody agreed to have a 'little' drink. But it ended up both blonds drank the rest of it and collapsed. "Minako-chan, let's go sleep. I don't want you to skip school because of me…"

"Iiit'sss okayyyy… I love you Rei-chan, I will do anything for you"

"Minako-chan, please low down your voice, everybody is sleeping!"

Rei seriously did not think that the girl is in 'sane' condition and the raven girl was quite surprised when she heard the word 'love'. Rei decided to bring the blond to her room, afraid that she will disturb the others. She was about to pick Minako up, the drunken girl called her in low voice, "Rei-chan…"

It gave the miko a bit shiver, "Yeah?"

"Am I pretty?" The question almost made Rei fall to the ground.

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhhh… Don't be so noisy, you will wake the others"

'_Who's fault is that??' _Rei grunted, "Why you asked such question?"

"Nothingggg… I'm just wondering why wouldn't anybody want to go out with me until now…" Rei did not reply back to the blond but then Minako continued, "I'm happy for Mako-chan and Ami-chan but… somehow, I envy them"

There was nothing Rei could say. She too felt envy with their friend. They had own certain happiness that none of the two had. But it was for Rei alone… "Well, you have Haruka-san-" As Rei turned her head, the blond had slept with her head leaning to the wood's pillar nearby. Rei signed and went over to her friend. She looked at the sleeping beauty and then whispered, "You're not only pretty, Minako-chan…" Under the shower of the moonlight, Rei stroke Minako's bang to the side. The miko secretly loved the blond eyelashes, her long blond hair and her cute lips which always full of smiles. "You're… beautiful".

With that last word, the miko approached the sleeping beauty and kissed her on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

Tada! What do you think?

Well, only Usagi's birthday that I've ever seen in the show so I was thinking 'why not make the others' and I chose Rei because her birthday is in the timeline that I created XD

If you guys wondered on Dolvin's (the youma) lines before attacking Michiru, I took them from Episode 97… I'm really sorry about this chapter; it much more focuses on the inner senshi I guess… I am a fan of ReixMinako and AmixMakoto, so that's why :D I promise you, the next chapter will be back with more Haruka x Michiru with also (little bit) inner senshi in it, hopefully. THANK YOU FOR READING!!

**ATTENTION! VIM (Very Important Matter) !!** Those of you, who wonder 'How Kaito Heart Looks Like', PLEASE visit my fanfic's profile and I put the picture there XD I took it from some website and did little modification, so it's not my drawing. Hope you guys like it!

Please Review! (Review the picture also, hehe XD)


	20. True to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter ****19: True to Your Heart**

-- Summer 1998: July --

The wind somehow was coarser than usual and the sky was painted with black clouds and pouring rain. It was a stormy night, and only the illuminating street lights and the empty road were left in the street of Tokyo. People were hiding in their home, away from the rough weather. Only one or two fools would be walking down in the windy street.

'_The one to say 'fool' is the fool one, ne?' _Her thought spoken as Haruka went from the dripping balcony into her gloomy apartment, keeping it dark for a purpose.

Other than the unusual windy day, today was something an atypical day for the blond. She stood in her living room with her unusually wet clothes and hair from the rain. Her usual cool and collected demeanour was replaced by hard gasping and panting as if she has been running. She slid the window behind her closed it forcibly, and leaned on it while trying to figure what to do.

Instead of figuring her next step, she was unable to focus and her eyes began to close. _'Damn!'_ She cursed quietly and then slid down, sitting while still leaning on the window, resting. _'Now, take a deep breath and then think what to do about this...'_ Again, she failed to do so, her consciousness was at the edge and her mind started to drift off somewhere else...

-- The Day Before --

Only one more day, the summer breaks finally came. Everybody had discussed about it for months and now the time has come to make it come true. Family and friends would be joining together for the break, having vacation, shopping or party. Speaking of party, it had been three months since Rei's surprise party and anybody would notice ever since that day, Rei had been avoiding Minako for some reason...

'_That damn champagne! Made me doing stupid stuff!' _Rei cursed silently.

Rei's sudden thought was erupted because she was with the very boyfriend of her blond 'best' friend. She ended up riding Haruka's bike and they were on their way to Hikawa Shrine. Haruka insisted to give the raven a ride although much to the miko hesitant.

"Are you alright, Rei-san?" Haruka asked while still speeding through the street.

"Y-Yeah!" Despite her confident answer, she held the blond waist like she would never let it go again. _'His waist is so thin for a guy…' _She tried to look up at the blond's back, wondering if this is what Minako has been seeing all the time when riding with her boyfriend. Somehow, she felt jealous about it…

They stopped at the traffic light, waiting for green light. Crowd of pedestrians was filling the zebra-cross, busily crossing the road while they can. For a second time, Haruka's voice disturbed the silence between them. "Is everything okay with you and Minako?"

'_It's not okay'_, the question reminded her of the incident on her birthday. She was grateful that Haruka was not facing her or her blush would become very obvious that something was not right. "Everything is fine… why?"

"Nothing… Lately, Minako has been complaining about it and she gave headache sometime", Rei could hear the light laughed behind the blond's helmet, "Don't tell Minako that I complained, okay?"

Rei could only giggle at the biker's comment. Then, the miko had been wondering on something. "Haruka-san"

"Hmm?"

"What do you like from Minako-chan?"

The biker glanced back at her and Rei could see the confusion in the blond's face. "You're the second person that asked me about this"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Haruka turned quiet for a moment and looked back from Rei to the crowd. Then she uttered, "Her brightness…"

"Sorry?" Rei could not hear clearly because of the roaring machine around her.

"I said she is cheerful… Whenever she's around, everything gets lively, isn't it?"

"Hmm… True…To certain extent" The miko sarcastically replied and Haruka received it with another laugh.

"Whenever I'm right beside her, it seems that all pains and worries that I had disappear…" The crowd of pedestrians crossing the street was about to cease and Haruka was preparing the bike to speed up. "But it saddens me for some reason…" The blond added.

Haruka's last comment made Rei to look up and asked. "Why?"

"I feel like I am running away…" Then the green light gleamed and they sped through the Juuban's street.

-- I --

The wind rustles was heard and coloring the quiet night. Only the moonlight was illumined the black sky. She mounted the small hill, feeling she was closing to something that she should escape from. Shutting her eyes, she could hear the sound of a violin while feeling more of the wind's roaming. The music seemed went through her body, and calmed the roving wind and worries in her heart. Through the music, she felt as if her heart and mind were wandering around the gentle sea. She knew who played this kind of symphony of the ocean…

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

It seemed that she startled the violinist. The girl looked back to see her leaning on the tree under its shadow.

"Kaito-"

Before the girl could continue, the blond came out of the dark, to reveal herself in her school uniform, a white chemise and the black school's pant. Michiru stood there, looking at the blond with those same blue eyes that she always had. Haruka could see the surprised and confusion in the blue eyes as if she was expecting someone else.

"Let's go home, it's midnight already", Haruka walked slowly toward the stunned girl. "If I were you, I wouldn't dare to make your mother more furious"

Surprised with what she just heard, "How-"

"She called me…" Haruka's answers made her more confuse. Michiru did tell her mother about Haruka but not much and of course the blond knew it as well. "I know what you're thinking. I was surprised as well and then she told me that she found my name in your diary…"

"SHE WHAT?" Haruka was taken aback by the aqua hair girl outburst. "S-she red my diary??" The blond tomboy could only nodded.

"SHE knew about EVERYTHING?" Again, Haruka just nodded. "Even about our-" Michiru did not say it but her hand-sign clearly informed Haruka of what she meant. Haruka just nodded at her for the third time and she could see worries through the girl's face.

"Don't worry. She is fine with it… Just that, she is upset with you coming back late…" Haruka's answers made Michiru relax but still with worrying. The tall girl approached to Michiru's violin case and picked it up, "She thought that you ran away from home since she keeps pushing you about boys while you don't have any interest in them…"

"How do you know about this?"

Haruka just gave her a small laughed after registering the question. Michiru gave her a dead stare since she thought the blond was teasing her. "Sorry…" Haruka tried to stop her laugh. "I-it's just that your mom kept babbling to me non-stop ever since I picked up the phone. She thought that you were hiding in my place and was about to call the police to arrest me. It's hard to convince your mother but I survive".

Michiru's stares turned into surprise and laughed with Haruka as she is imagining her mother attitude on the phone. When things calmed down, the violinist was the first one to speak. "Sorry…"

"It's ok… It was quite a trouble though but she is a great mother…" Haruka gave Michiru a soft smile. "I think you should tell her you know… I mean, I am still wondering how could you hide everything from her…"

Michiru went quiet for while with sad expression on her face. "I don't know… We've never been that close since each of us has our own things to do but still I love her no matter what… I don't want to make her worry. I hate to see her sad face…"

"You know…" Haruka replied the sadden girl while looking up to the moonlight. "I don't think hiding everything would make her stop concerning…" Michiru looked down at the grassy hill, knowing exactly what the other girl meant. "She will be even more worried when she doesn't know you anymore"

The aqua hair did not say anything back. She did not want to respond or she did not know how to. Then, she surprised when Haruka offered her hand. "Let's go home, shall we?"

Michiru smiled softly at the act and took the blond's hand. Both of them walked down from the small hill hand-in-hand without uttering any words. It seemed that the stillness of the air was more comfortable rather than spoken words. As they reached Haruka's bike, the tall figure withdrew her hand much to the petit girl's disappointment. Haruka gave one helmet to Michiru while putting on hers.

As Haruka jumped onto her bike, "I will talk to her…" Michiru spoke, made the bike to look at her. "But not everything, I guess…"

Smiled behind the thick helmet, Haruka replied "Just… leave the monster part" Haruka started the engine and then took her uniform's jacket from the back seat. "Here!" She threw it to Michiru. "It's cold out here. Better send you back in one piece…"

Michiru felt the warm jacket on her body and she could smell Haruka's scent on it. She jumped carefully on the back seat and then held Haruka tightly. "Thank you, Haruka…"

As the bike went off, another shadow appeared behind the tree nearby without their notice. The man was looking at the disappearing bike and mumbled, "That bastard…"

-- This Afternoon: Juuban District --

The raining just could not stop falling. The sky colored with dark clouds and the ground wet by the pouring water. Another mission accomplished and Michiru detransformed. She used to have duties in such horrible weather however, that day was different. She regained her normal form back and looked at the grayish cloudy sky, _'Weird weather for summer breaks'_.

Regardless of the unhelpful weather, she opened her umbrella and walked through the rain while humming the melody that she played last night. For the first time in many months, her heart filled with joy. The only reason would be a certain blond who appeared in her life again. Although she was dumped by the very same blond, she still got her heart beating like crazy. Although there was nothing between them, she could feel the warmth and affection. When she questioned, _'why I still felt this way?' _or _'why I couldn't hate her?'_ She might not know the exact answer.

Her happiness suddenly drowned to her feet as she stopped on her track. Her stare fell into another blond who were hiding from the falling rain, right under the bus stop's roof. She looked at Michiru, recognizing the violinist and smiled at her. "Konniciwa!"

"Konniciwa… Aino-san is it?" Michiru preteded. She perfectly knew who Minako is. Aino Minako, 15 years old, born in October 22nd, Libra, lived in England before attending Shiba Koen Junior High, likes curry rice and sport mainly volleyball, dislikes shiitake mushroom and studying. To Usagi's reference, Michiru still not quite understood what the odango meant by master of misspoken or 'malapropisms'. She wondered herself that she was able to consume all those information. The ultimate reason why she wanted to know her so well was because of she is Haruka's girlfriend. _'Why I'm acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend??'_

"Yes! Kaio-san, is it? Please call me Minako!" She bowed to aqua haired girl, "I heard about you a lot-" Michiru could feel that her heart beat faster. She was wondering if Haruka told her about their relationship. "-from Usagi"

"R-really?" A bit disappointed with the name that she just heard.

"Yeah, she is a huge fan of yours now and she just could not stop saying how beautiful and talented you are and she said 'Aaa, I wish I can be like her…'" Minako said while imitating Usagi's act.

Both of them laughed at it, "I didn't know that Usagi-chan is that fascinated about me… Thank you for your reference, Aino-san and please call me Michiru".

"Haiiii!"

Michiru smiled with Minako's enthusiastic character and she might like the young blond herself.

-- I --

"Finallyyyyy, it's summer breaks", Rei signed in ease. Rei was walking back from school. Although it was quite rare to rain like this in summer, good thing that she brought umbrella with her. It might not her habit to bring one but because a certain someone always forgot their umbrella and always called her back then to pick her up. The raven girl always grumbled about it but always delighted to do so. She missed those times but now, that certain person would never call her again because she got somebody else to do it for her. _'Minako…'_

Then something grabbed her attention as she heard steps on the wet ground and yells. She looked around and found two figures in the empty field. After a while, she recognized the voices and the two people. "Yuichiro! Stop!"

She ran towards them and stood between the two. "What exactly happened in here?"

"I think there is a misunderstanding in here-", Haruka replied but then cut off by Yuichiro.

"Shut up, you bastard! Rei-chan, you should stop seeing this guy! He has no right to be your boyfriend!"

Surprised by Yuichiro's statement, Rei could not think why Yuichiro has that kind of idea and she tried to explain back to him but another revelation struck her.

"He is seeing another girl!"

Everything turned quite all of the sudden while Rei tried to register the new information. "What?"

"I saw him and another girl in Juuban's park at night!" He looked back at Haruka and yelled, "You held her hand and gave the girl your jacket! How dare you to cheat behinds Rei's back-"

Suddenly, Rei slapped Haruka's face, stopping Yuichiro from continuing his mumbling. Then the raven hair's girl spoke, "How dare you to cheat behinds Minako's back!"

"Ee??" Yuichiro surprised.

A thud on the watery ground could be heard, everyone turned around to see a bag laid down on the wet ground. They looked at the source of the noise and saw Minako and… Michiru.

Yuichiro looked at the newly arrived figures and recognized Michiru, "You! The girl at the park!"

Before Minako was about to step away, Haruka ran to her and stopped her. "Minako, listen!"

"Let me go!"

"There's nothing happen between us anymore!"

The sentence struck the young blond and she looked back at Haruka, "Anymore?"

"It's…" Haruka was speechless.

"You do have something with Michiru-san, don't you?" Minako accused the blond, "How could you…"

"Minako, we were dating before, but-"

Not hearing Haruka's explanation, Minako shouted, "How could you! I thought that I can trust you. I thought you can tell me everything, about your life and everything. Even about the fact that you're a woman! I-I…"

Minako lost her words and everybody followed the stillness between the two….

"WHAT?!" But some information might not be acknowledged quietly.

-- I --

The bike was speeding through the wet terrain of the road and the two passengers were not concerned about the rain since they had wet themselves anyway.

"You shouldn't come; I can find her by my own", the biker shouted because of the noise from the rain and the bike.

"I didn't intend to help you, I'm just concerned about Minako-chan", the passenger behind the biker shouted back while holding the biker's waist firmly.

"Then why don't say something to her before she ran? It could help!" Haruka said angrily knowing that it was her owned fault that everything turned like this.

"How could I say something that you never mention?!" Michiru could not help to reply back in anger.

"Then why are you coming with me?"

"To reassure her… It's enough that you're hurting me and I don't want anybody to feel the same pain…" That was the first time that Michiru ever confronted Haruka about what she felt. She did know where the strength came from but for sure she knew the pain of being hurt by loving someone. Then, the conversation was over. Only the sound of the running engine was heard.

"I'm sorry…" Michiru could hear the blond but decided to keep quiet.

-- I --

Yuichiro was walking in the rain aimlessly. Thought about his stupid confrontation, led to his own broken heart. Rei, basically, rejected him right before she ran to find Minako. He had been walking for hours and without his knowing, somebody was following him.

-- I --

Rei was running aimlessly in the rain, tracking Minako by mere sense. After the surprised revelation, Minako ran away and she followed her. She stopped for a while, tried to regain her breath. It had been two hours and she could find her. She was sneezing and feeling cold. _'Damn it! I can't be sick now! Minako, where are you?"_

Suddenly, her communicator rang and quickly, she grabbed it and looked at the monitor, hoping it would be the blond that she was looking for. "Minako! Where-"

"_Rei-chan!"_ It was Sailor Mercury. _"Yuichiro-kun was attacked by a monster!"_

"What?! How is he? Did you beat the monster yet?"

"_That's the problem. We're able to retrieve the pure heart back but we lost the monster. __It might be still around the city. Just be on your guard"_

"I got problem of my own. Minako-chan is missing..."

"_What?? How come?"_

"I will tell you later, could you inform the others to find Minako as well? She is not in perfect condition and it's dangerous if she encounters the enemy in such condition"

"_Ok... Mercury out"_, Mercury disappeared from the screen and Rei signed. Not only she had to find her missing friend, now she had to find the missing fiend as well.

'_Hope she'__s alright-' _Suddenly, Rei's body shuddered, her heart was beating twice as fast as it should and her head felt like throbbed by a hammer. A familiar presence was sensed nearby and the miko recognized very well.

Putting aside her quest for Minako, the raven hair miko ran toward the aura. "MARS PLANET POWER. MAKE UP!" After a quick transformed, she opened her communicator and called her comrade. "Mars here! I found the monster!"

"_Where is __it?"_

"It should be about five kilometres from Juuban Assembly Hall!"

"_Roger! Mercury out!" _

Mars closed her communicator and jumped up from one house roof to another. Soon enough, she reached the source of the aura but she did not see anything or anybody. Then, she realized a flash of light came from the underground parking. _'That's it!'_

She jumped down and went inside the parking. The peculiar light came from the monster while extracting another victim's pure heart. To her horror, the victim was Minako. She was about to stop the monster with her attack, "BURNING MANDALA!" Then a woman appeared before her and reflected back her attack. Mars managed to avoid her owned attack but she did not evade from the red hair woman. Mars ended up on the pavement with a loud crash. Before the fire warrior could stand up, the enemy stamped on the fallen girl's back, made her laid back again on the pavement.

"I will send you to hell with this girl..." Before Kaorinite could launced her attack, a scream stopped her.

"Hold it!"

Kaorinite looked up and saw another three girls in the sailor costume. "I will not allow you to continue such act any further. With the power of the moon, I-"

"Shut up!" Before Sailor Moon could finisher her daily sentence, Kaorinite blasted the entrance and within a minute, the entrance was covered by the ruin of the falling wall. "Now, we can do this quietly. You two right behind the post, show your face!"

Mars wondered to whom Kaorinite was talking to. Two figures appeared, stood nearby the security post. _'H-Haruka-san? And Michiru-san?'_

"I see, two imbeciles. Hikyun! Finish these two once you kill the sailor senshi!" Hikyun jumped over to the laying warrior and Mars screamed in pain as the monster squashed her under it weight. The scream continued as the monster kept attacking the fallen Mars. Taking the time, Kaorinite approached the floating pure heart with glint of pleasure in her eyes.

"Stop!" Kaorinite stopped on her track and looked at the aqua hair girl. "Don't you dare to touch it!"

Arrogantly, the woman in the red clothes uttered, "What would you do if I touch it?"

The violinist stepped foward from her place beside Haruka but the blond grabbed her hand. "Michiru, don't! They will hunt you if they knew-"

"Haruka, I can't let her die..." She pulled her hand off the blond and grabbed her transformation pen, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER. MAKE UP!"

As she transformed, Kaorinite was mesmerized by the transformation. No one would ever believe that another sailor senshi was transforming in front of them except Haruka.

From her laying flat on the stomach, Mars could feel the attack stopped as Hikyun was followed its master action. Mars herself did the same thing with eyes wide opened, "M-Michiru-san is... is..."

"Another sailor senshi?!" In surprise, Kaorinite went back to retrieve the pure heart but...

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The attack went to Kaorinite, although she avoided it, Neptune managed to get Minako's pure heart.

"Give me that talisman!"

"It's not talisman..." Neptune went to the unconscious girl and returned her pure heart. Haruka went over and grabbed the young blond into an embrace.

"Minako! Minako!" Haruka woke the blond and signed in relief as the girl woke.

"H-Haruka... I-"

"Are you okay?" The older blond asked with concern.

"Y-yeah..."

Then, they were interrupted by an evil laughed. With the news, Neptune did not expect that the red hair woman would laugh like a mad person. "I have enough with your interference. I shall finish you now or never!"

The red hair lady ran towards Neptune with full speed and attacking her. Neptune surprised at the woman's ability but able to evade the attacks. Then the aqua hair senshi bent down and kicked her enemy right on the feet, made the red hair woman feel. Then, Neptune attacked her enemy before she could even stand, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attack did not hit Kaorinite directly as she was able to escape before fully receive it. "Damn you!"

With a smirk, Neptune replied, "Like you said, finish it now or never"

The woman hissed in anger, "How arrogant! What if I did this!" She snapped her finger and Hikyun appeared right behind its red hair master. Neptune totally forgot about the monster and the hostage. It had a long thread like a spider web from its hand and the thread was encircling Sailor Mars' neck. "If you move even slightly, I will break this girl neck".

"Mars!" Minako shouted.

At the time, Mars still had her consciousness. She was struggling with the thread upon her neck. It almost chocked her to death. "Don't care about me! Just beat this bitch already-" Suddenly, Mars grunted in pain as the thread growing tighter.

"Still dare to speak, you little punk", Kaorinite looked back at the confused Neptune, "So Sailor Neptune, decide! Detransform yourself or would you rather see this girl die right now?"

"NO! Don't hurt her... I will not fight... Let her go..." Neptune decided.

As Sailor Neptune released herself from her fighting stance, she returned to her human form. Minako could not believe her eyes. "Michiru-san is... Sailor Neptune?" Beside her, Haruka was looking intensely towards the scene. She twitched her eyebrows in anger while gripping her hand as hard as she could into a palm.

"Give me that thing to transform to me right away..." The defeated senshi walked towards her enemy slowly. She approached her and handed her transformation pen. "Good girl..." When she got the object, she hit Michiru right on the face, made her fell to the cold ground.

"Michi!" Haruka shouted. She ran towards the fallen girl, tried to help her while unknown to her, Minako stared at the couple with sad face. The racer helped Michiru into sitting position and saw the swollen lips.

Again, the evil woman continued her laugh, "You should thanked me that you can die with your boyfriend!" Kaorinite raised her hand to attack. Haruka hugged the smaller girl to protect her.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Neptune's transformation pen fell almost simultaneously with Kaorinite's scream. Haruka and Michiru looked at their saviour. Sailor Mars' left hand was holding out from the attack while the other hand was still on her neck, struggling with the encircled thread. She was able to burn the red hair's hand, saving the two lives and not fearing her life might be in exchange.

Anger filled in the evil lady, "Kill her!"

Right of the command, Mars could feel the thread tightening and she was unable to breath. Her scream became louder. "NO! Mars!" Minako shouted and ran towards her comrade. Before she had the chance to take her transformation pen out, Kaorinite shot her with a blast of energy ball. The blond lied back on the ground and her transformation pen was thrown far away. The young blond tried to get up but her ache body hardly cooperated with after the attack.

"M-Mina..." It was Mars' last words. "G-gomen... ne-". It was all too late. Mars' scream was stopped. Her eyes were closed. Her head was swayed down. Both of her hands were not round her neck anymore, they were hung beside her lifeless body.

Everything seemed like a slow motion. Minako could not hold her tears and whispered shakily, "Rei-chan... no... Rei, REEIIIIII!" Right after that agonizing scream, Hikyun was screaming all of the sudden. It released the thread, caused the senshi of fire to fall and lied flat on her stomach right upon the cold ground. Again, the monster screamed in pain as a knife with a golden handheld went straight to its left eye.

"W-what?!" Kaorinite looked at the source of the menace. "Who are you?!"

Michiru saw the red hair woman stared toward her but somehow she knew that it was not her that she stared at. She looked up at Haruka who was still hugging her and recognized the very same knife that the blond held by the tip of the deadly weapon. "Ruka..."

Haruka threw again the knife to the monster but Hikyun evaded it and countered back. Haruka tried to protect Michiru again but this time, a soaring white cape appeared and shielding the two from the monster's attack. When the white cape went down, the detransformed senshi was no longer embraced by Tenoh Haruka. The white suit, the white tall hat, and the dark blue chemise adorns by the white tie were distinguished by Michiru all too well.

"Kaito Heart!" Kaorinite shouted. Yes, the senshi of the sea was in the hand of the infamous Kaito Heart. Without the one eye glasses, people could identify Haruka clearly. However what makes Michiru wonder was Haruka's eyes... The sparkling green eyes were replaced by light greyish colour.

Kaito Heart stood, leaving the girl in her hug and spoke, "I will put this to an end". She put on her missing one eye glasses and moved forward attacking Hikyun. The monster saw the move and launched energy balls to tackle the moving attacker. Kaito fell back and countered back the monster with her knifes. While the monster was distracted by flying knifes, the cape warrior approached the monster and kicked it relentlessly. Sending it collide to the wall. Before it had a chance to move, again flying electrical knifes were thrown. They trapped the monster to wall while electrocuting it.

When Kaito managed to hold the monster, Michiru took the chance to find her transformation pen. But carelessly, she did not notice that Kaorinite saw her doing. Before she could transform, the red hair woman appeared the aqua senshi from behind. "As I said, now or never, Sailor Neptune"

Michiru turned around but she was too late. "MICHIRU!"

-- Present Time: Haruka's Apartment --

Haruka awaken by flash of the lightning, followed by thunder from the lightning. She realized that she had been dozed off for a while. She cursed silently that her dream reminded her of the incident from this afternoon. _'What a sucks dream…'_

Still in the darkness of the room, she could feel both cold and warm liquid were flooding through her and staining the floor. She knew that she did not have much time. _'I-I have to do something…' _She took off her jacket and loosening her neck tie. With the loosen tie, she grabbed it off her neck and put it around her left shoulder instead, and then tied it up. With her right hand as her only strength, she tried to get up while holding the nearby curtain. Suddenly, a knocking sound startled Haruka and it came from the front door of her apartment.

'_Dammit! Not at the time like this!' _The tall blond managed to stand while grasping any objects that on her way in the dark but failed to do it quietly. The knock became vigorous and she could feel that her feet were losing its strength but she must hurry. She was closing in and then opened the door to take a peek on her unwanted guest.

"You-" Before she managed to chase away her guest, she was losing her sight all of the sudden and fell to the ground. The impact caused a throb on her left chest and when she raised her left arm, it was covered by blood. The last thing that she heard before the darkness coming in was her name called by a voice of an angel…

**Author's Note:**

Yup2! Finito! Another chapter (sign in relief o)… Thanks for the review, guys! Leaving the story for quite some time made it harder for me to write it properly. I have re-read them for few details too! But, hope it is worth it! Thanks again!!


	21. Haruka

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter ****20: Haruka**

-- Summer 1998: July --

_Dark world, paralyzed humans, and big typhoon… It was the end of the world and it was getting closer. She knew that she was dreaming about this again. She saw three lights on the dark sky and flew out. But, to her surprised, the blond girl that always appeared in her dream reappeared and this time, she could see the familiar face with familiar sparkling green eyes. It was Haruka._

"_Ruka!"_

_Haruka turned around but then, the blond screamed in pain._

"_RUKA!" Michiru went to the blond but the further she ran the farther she got from the blond. Then, everything vanished and Michiru stopped running. The darkness blinded her and she did not know where to go. She was lost. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. When she turned around, Haruka was looking at her and what surprised her even more when the blond's eyes turned greyish. She felt that somehow the blond had different aura. It was something that familiar to the senshi of the sea in the distant past... _

_Michiru was about to touch Haruka's face but then the blond disappeared again. Suddenly, she was in the middle of a pouring rain with her sailor uniform. The blond figure reappeared again..._

"_Haruka…"_

"_You should know better! The weight and pain of our mission and that is why we need that promise! It was unfair for you to-" Then the silence turned on as the blond realized what she had been doing. "I­-" _

_As Haruka turned around to face the sitting figure, and suddenly, a sound could be heard. Within a second, a burst of blood coloured the scene and someone fell to the ground._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_End of the dream_

Michiru looked around her and realized another dream again. _'What was that dream?'_

The aqua hair had just remembered that she was sleeping on the couch for couple of hours. It pained her back. She felt the ray of light from the closed curtain. It was afternoon already. She stood and rising her hands, feeling all her nerves was pulled. She looked around the room to find it was incredibly messed which made her signed even heavier. It recalled the incident on the night before…

_Flashback_

_Michiru found her transformation pen and felt someone presence behind her. It was Kaorinite. The red hair woman stood tall, flashing her cold smile down to the vulnerable senshi._

"_As I said, now or never, Sailor Neptune"_

_It was too late. When Michiru turned around, she heard a voice called, "MICHIRU!" Then, the form of Kaito Heart appeared in front of her and all she could see was... white with reddish colour. _

_End of Flashback_

At the end, Kaorinite escaped. Minako who turned out to be Sailor Venus managed to defeat the monster. Michiru saw the pain and anger in the blond senshi's eyes as she defeated the monster. Afterwards, the rest of the senshi joined them while Kaito Heart vanished with her wound.

Suddenly, something caught her attention back to reality. There was a thud sound as if somebody fell to the floor and Michiru knew where it was coming from. It was from the room. Michiru ran to the room and before she reached the door handle, somebody had opened it first. Haruka appeared before her while leaning on the wall. The aqua hair could see the pain from the blond's face and how much sweat she had.

Michiru went to help the blond, "Haruka, you need to get some rest-"

"Leave me alone, I don't need your help" Haruka shoved the aqua hair girl.

"You NEED my help and there is no way for you to chase me out". Carefully, she picked the blond and sent her back to the bed. "Let me change your clothes, I don't want you to get cold"

"I can do it myself", answered the blond coldly.

Michiru signed and sat on the bed beside the blond. "Ruka… Please let me help you… I know that you don't want me here but just let me do this and I will… I will leave… Please?"

It was a hard moment but Michiru knew that something must be done. The last thing that she ever wished was to find Haruka gets hurt and being with her had inflicted what she had feared.

The violinist went to change Haruka's blouse and to her content, the blond just stayed quiet and let her helping. She could see from her left arm up to her shoulder was fully bandage. Suddenly, the blond said, "Thank you" Michiru looked at her wounded friend, "for taking care of me…"

The aqua girl smiled and replied, "Your welcome"

After helping her changing, Michiru stopped for a while. "It has been a while". Haruka confused with the girl sudden conversation, "Last time, you brought me here and took care of me… Now, it's you who saved me and I take care of you. I never thought that actually we're in the same league".

"We're different…"

"Huh?"

Michiru waited for Haruka answer then the blond decided to say something, "You always remember when you're transform but I never clearly remember them. Whenever I felt the enemy, that form always took over and afterward, I could only remember them vaguely. The truth is I hate it, so much that I tried to hold it but I'm just too weak. Sometimes, I got this weird dream of the end of the world and then, that person, Kaito Heart, appeared. I never really know who is she but I would never forgive her for taking my identity without my concern"

"Ruka…"

"I want you to be as far as you can from this person…"

Michiru confused, "Why?"

"I just feel that… she's dangerous…"

There was nothing that the aqua hair could say. Kaito Heart had helped her after all this time and she felt no harm. There was just not reasonable 'reason' to say that she was dangerous. "How long it has been like this?"

There was hesitance in Haruka's eyes, "It started about two years ago, I think…"

"Two years ago? And you never tell me about it?"

The blond just stayed quiet, not bothered to answer her savior. But Michiru was sure that there was a glint of doubt and guilty upon those green eyes. Michiru decided to leave the matter and looked at the clock, "You must be hungry; I will prepare something for you…"

Michiru walked away from the blond and closed the door behind. There she leaned back on the door and signed sadly.

-- I --

The aqua hair girl was standing in Haruka's corridor with phone on her ear, waiting the phone to be picked up. When she heard a familiar voice, she knew that she was calling her own house. "Yuri-chan, it's me, Michiru"

"_Michiru-sama! Where are you?! You've worried all of us! Akiko-sama will be returning today from her tour and we just don't know how to explain your disappearance!"_ Panic was recognized in the maid's voice.

"I'm sorry, Yuri-chan. I was in my friend's place and I need to take care of her. She's sick, right now".

"_Don't worry, Michiru-sama, just remember to call home if you plan to stay over"_

"I know... What time will mother arrive?"

"_Around seven in the evening... Are you planning to go home, tonight?"_

"I might not... Please inform mother about this..."

"_Definitely, Michiru-sama"_

"Okay then, take care, Yuri-chan"

"_You too, Michiru-sama"_

End of the conversation, Michiru placed the phone back and went to Haruka's room. She peeked inside and saw the blond had finished her meal and went to sleep. Michiru smiled and sneaked into the room. She looked at the sleeping blond and she just could not hold her desire. Although she said to the blond that she moved on but her heart never will. Beneath her skin and deep in her heart, there always had the place for the blond. There might only be a little hope but it was just a hope that never came true. Everything she saw right at that moment, reminded her how much she loved the blond's face when she was sleeping. Somehow, she felt her face getting closer and closer to her beloved. Then, she kissed Haruka's lips. Although it was just a quick peck but it feels like eternity. Then, she parted her lips and looked back at the undisturbed sleeping face with sad smile this time. _'My last kiss for you, my Ruka...' _Michiru picked up the tray of the empty bowl and went away, back to the kitchen. Without her knowing, a pair of glowing grey eyes were opened and looked at the closing door.

-- I --

Michiru walked out from the bathroom. After cleaning the messed apartment, her tired and exhausted body felt so much better after taking a hot bath. She glad that she knew the apartment quite well since she was spending most of her time here before. It made her easier to move around, knowing the place and she just realized how much she missed it. She decided to wash her filthy clothes in Haruka's laundry and took one of Haruka's blouses, knowing the other girl would not mind, she guessed, and wore them temporarily. Honestly, she just loved Haruka's scent on it. When she went out from the bathroom, to her horror, she found the blond laid in the living room. "HARUKA!"

"M-Michiru..." She responded as she was panting heavily.

"A-are you alright?! Haruka, hold on! I will call the ambulance-" She was about to go to the corridor but Haruka held her back from calling the ambulance.

"N-no... J-just... g-give me a p-painkiller... I-it happened o-one or two times... I-it's not serious"

"But -"

"Just give me the DAMN painkiller!" Haruka's breath became swallower and swallower. She clutched tightly on her left chest and Michiru could see the unbearable pain on her face. "M-Michi... Please..."

Without second thought, Michiru went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. She looked for the painkiller but could not find it. She was sure that Haruka always put all the medicine here. "Where did you put the painkiller?!"

"B-bed side d-drawer... In my room!!" Haruka replied.

'Why would she put it there?' She ran to Haruka's room. By the bed side, she opened the drawer. Nothing. Then she went to the other side, when opened it, she could not believed her eyes. There were hundreds of painkiller in it and many of them had been used and left there. 'Why would she need these many?' Counting the used painkiller, she had used it more than two times. She decided to leave the hundreds questions in her head and she needed to get one for Haruka. She took random pain killer and brought it to the living room. "Here!" She gave Haruka one tablet.

"G-give me four more…"

"W-what?!"

"Just give it!"

She gave her four more tables, "I get you water!" Before she went up to the kitchen, Haruka put the five tablets inside her mouth and swallowed them. "W-wait!"

"No need… It's okay, I'm used… to it…" Then the blond lay down on the floor.

"Haruka!" Michiru went to the blond and checked her condition. She saw Haruka's eyes still opened, showing the tired green eyes. She was calmer than before and her breath was getting normal. The aqua hair could not hold it anymore. Tears swelled up on the Michiru's blue eyes and it went down the blond beneath her.

"M-Michi-"

"BAKA! Why you never told me about this? Y-you SCARED me!" The aqua hair girl cried so hard. She was scared and hopeless. She just did not know what to do and seeing Haruka in such state, made her lost somehow. "Why you never told me anything?!" She knew that she was not someone that important to Haruka but the reason she exists in this world was no other than because of the blond.

"I'm sorry… I don't know how many sorry that I need to make… Please, don't cry…" Haruka had no more energy to assure Michiru. She wanted to embrace the broken girl but decided not to. Instead, she chose to stand but failed. Before the blond touched the ground, Michiru caught her.

"Let me help you", she said with hoarse voice. She led Haruka to her room and they just went quiet, not knowing what to say. Michiru lay Haruka down on her bed and tucked her in. "Good night", she said before leaving to the door.

Michiru just left the blond without second glance but then Haruka called her, "Michiru…"

"Hmm?" The aqua hair girl responded without turning.

"I'm sorry… for everything…" Hearing that, Michiru just went out of the room and closed the door. Closing the door, she slid down to floor and then continued to cry quietly. But unknown to her, Haruka could hear her soft cry but decided to do nothing, pretended that everything was fine when it was not. She gripped her palm as hard as she could and tears fell from her green eyes.

-- I --

Michiru woke up from her slumber. Her usual dream haunted her again… She felt the same roared wildly and the growing of dark energy in Tokyo. Mission to save the world and order to find the talisman, she had enough. "I'm sick of all of this!" What stressed her most was everything that what she dreamt was about Haruka, all she ever thought of was Haruka and until that moment, her heart still belonged to Haruka. Although she had decided thoroughly, the fear of losing Haruka would never leave her as if they were bounded by something stronger than their mind, stronger than their power, stronger than life itself.

'_Why? Why I have to suffer like this?!' _Again, the aqua girl cried for the second time.

Thunder was heard and Michiru saw the flash of the lightning from the window, illuminated the guest room that she occupied. The stormy night continued. She went out of her bed to close the curtain. Before she slid them closed, Michiru just stood in front of the wet window while observed the darkness outside. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the cold glass. Feeling dizzy from the chill, she felt arms encircled around her all of the sudden. The aqua hair girl startled and struggled to free herself.

"It's me…" Michiru knew the owner of the voice. It was the blond that always appeared in her dream, haunting her to no end. She stopped resisting. Instead, she propped back to the blond and enjoying the hug.

"Ruk-"

"Shhh…" The blond stopped her from saying any words and started to kiss the smaller girl slender neck. "I miss you…" Slowly, the soft kiss became wilder. Michiru felt as if it was a dream came true. She did not care anymore whether it was a dream or not. The only thing that she needed, what she desired, was Haruka. She was tired, angry and hopeless. She needed to get away from the truth, escaped from her misery. Michiru just played along with the game and gave soft moans along the kisses. When things got hotter and hotter, the blond started to bite crook of her neck.

"No- Not there… You'll leave mark" But the blond did not care and kept leaving love bites upon her, like marking her territory.

Then, the blond turned the small girl around and captured her lips with her own while unbuttoning the borrowed blouse. Michiru felt her only clothes was put away, left her naked. The blond pushed the aqua hair girl slowly to the bed and then started to kiss the harden nipple. Everything was blurred for Michiru. Minutes ago she was in desperation and hopeless and now, she was enjoying every touch from the blond that caused her misery as well. She did not care anymore, as long as it was Haruka, she will give up anything…

"I love you, Neptune…"

If it was Haruka…

Michiru noticed what the blond had just called her and stopped the blond. "Ruka… You never called me Neptune"

"Does it matter?" The blond went to continue but the smaller girl stopped her again.

"It is matter, I mean, it does sound familiar… the way you called the name… but you never like to mention anything about my senshi life…"

The blond went quiet. Lighting's flash lighted up the dark room and Michiru could see something different in Haruka, "I'm not Tenoh Haruka". The statement struck Michiru as the thunder hit the earth. Another flash came and Michiru could see her eyes were grey, like Kaito Heart. When the thunder followed, the blond woman before her who claimed not to be Haruka that she knew gave a shocking revelation. "I'm Uranus".

_Flashback_

"… _The truth is I hate it, so much that I tried to hold it but I'm just too weak. Sometimes, I got this weird dream of the end of the world and then, that person, Kaito Heart, appeared. I never really know who is she but I would never forgive her for taking my identity without my concern"_

"_I want you to be as far as you can from this person…"_

_Michiru confused, "Why?"_

"_I just feel that… she's dangerous…"_

_End of flashback_

Michiru moved away from the mysterious blond, took the blanket and covered her naked body. Anybody would be deceived by this 'Haruka' looks but the eyes would never tricked the aqua hair girl. "Who are you? And why are you in Haruka's body?"

"I told you already, I'm Uranus. I was disguised as Kaito Heart. I should be a sailor senshi like you, Neptune"

Michiru got more confused. From her observation, except for Sailor Moon, she knew that each senshi represented each planet in the galaxy. Other than earth, she had not met senshi from Saturn, Uranus and Pluto. "If you're Sailor Uranus, why you never appeared in as a sailor senshi? And why did you change into Kaito Heart instead?"

"Don't ask me hard questions. I do not know too… what I realized is that I ended up in this girl body with separate memory and identity", she went closer to Michiru.

"Get away from me!"

"Neptune…"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Fine, fine… That Haruka, she will never love you, she's just too stubborn to claim it. Look at me, I'm just looked like her and I love you… Come to me…"

"I wouldn't let woman other than Haruka touch me!"

"Neptune, I miss you so much! It has been thousand years I have not meet you, my love…"

"Don't you call me that again!"

"Neptune…"

Michiru stood from the bed and looked straight to the grey eyes owner. "I might be Sailor Neptune but in this life, I'm Kaio Michiru! I have my own life and I belong to this world with Haruka!"

Before the aqua hair girl went away, she screamed as Uranus pulled Michiru and pushed her down to the bed, holding both of her hands tightly. "Let me go!"

The blond kept Michiru beneath her and the helpless girl could see the light grey eyes that different to Haruka's sparking green, changed to even darker color, almost black. She felt a surge of dark energy as dark as the blond eyes surrounded her. First time in her life, Michiru was frightened. Never had she felt such threat, even when she fought her enemies.

"I've let you go once…" Uranus whispered, "But not this time!"

"U-Uranus!" Uranus did not say anything and carried on kissing Michiru. Their lips touched and Michiru tried to fight back. The kiss was cold and poisoning. Michiru hated the kiss. She had no power to fight the woman or the blond was stronger than her. Then Uranus started to move from the lips to her breast again and kissed them harshly, hurting the small women. "NO! Stop it!"

"What's the matter, Neptune? I thought you like kissing me?" Evil smile formed on Uranus's face.

"I DON'T!"

"Don't lie, you kissed me when I am sleeping, remember?"

"I-I didn't k-kiss you, I-" Michiru's breath became swallowed. Her nerves would not move as she wanted them to. Iit was hard for her to continue fighting while the pleasure was just unbearable.

It stopped when the woman before her felt that she needed to explore more. Uranus tore her own blouse and using it to tie Michiru hands to the bed's pole. Then the blond used her free hands to move towards the aqua hair girl's tight, caress every skin on its way. The blond messaged them firmly and moved her head down, giving fierce kisses. Michiru moaned uncontrollably, her body temperature was just rising and her heartbeat was beating like crazy. She did not want to admit how aroused she was.

"We always did these Neptune", Uranus said in between the kisses.

"NO-", Michiru could not help but moaned and panting.

The blond looked up and kissed the slender abdomen, giving shiver to the struggling girl beneath her. She moved her hand to the center between the tights, "I love you, Neptune and I love it…" Then the hand dug in, deeper inside Michiru.

"Stop! Please, STOP!!" She begged with tears streaming down from her eyes. She did not know anything any longer. She was in the midst of agony and pleasure, disgust and desire. She cried aguishly and lost in the amok of love.

**Bonus Chapter**

-- A Week Later --

She started to open her eyes. The light felt so bright for her as if she had not seen them in years. _'Am I in heaven? Or hell?' _She tried to look at her surrounding and could smell the odor of a place that she hated so much… the hospital.

Rei Hino had just woken up from her deep slumber. She felt her whole body was numbed and hardly to move. She tried to focus again at her surrounding and saw the room started to get clear. It was a simple room, decorated with light yellow wallpaper and wooden furniture. She turned to the wide window to her right and plants were hanging above. She realized that she might not be in hospital or heaven either. She tried to move her body but she stopped as she felt the pang of pain from her body. She looked down and realized that half of body was fully bandaged. Then, the door was cracked opened and someone just entered the room. The newcomer looked at the girl on the bed and the miko recognized who it was. "M-mako-chan?"

The brunette signed in relief and smiled widely, "Hey! Glad you're awake already"

"W-where am I?"

"In my apartment", Rei tried to get up but seemed her body disagreed with her. "Don't move too much! You're badly injured. Try to get as much rest as possible. I will go to call the others, do you need anything?"

"I need to get out from this bad as soon as possible"

"Don't be such a kid. You worried us, you know. You've been sleeping for a week and Ami thought you might get permanent comatose", Makoto spoke and the miko could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…. but I'm okay now", the raven girl tried to assure her friend and gave her the best smile that she could give in such condition. She tried to move her body to sitting position.

The brunette saw the effort and signed in relief, seeing the raven girl was not going to die anytime soon. "Let me help you". She helped Rei to regain the position and put the pillow behind the girl's back so she could lean back comfortably. "I will get you some water, you must be thirsty". Before the tall girl left, the miko stopped her.

"Mako-chan"

"Yup? You need anything?"

"No… I- Well… Where's Minako? Is she okay?"

"I wouldn't say she's okay though…"

"What do you mean?!-" Moving harshly, Rei grunted in pain as her wounds was hurting her.

"I told you don't move too much! She's just having light bruises from the battle but she hasn't been eating and resting properly since then. She was waiting for you days and nights. Ami just sent her home this morning. Well, she has to agree or she will be suspended seeing you". Rei silenced for a while. "Now, go get some rest after I get you some water, okay? I-"

Then the door bell rang and Makoto looked at the clock on the wall with confused looks. "That's weird? Ami shouldn't be coming in few hours…"

"Maybe she wants to have some 'private' time", Rei joked.

The miko was giggling as she saw her friend was giving her the death stare while blushing. "You should thank God that you're wounded"

Again, the door bell rang again. Sounds agitated. "Go, Mako-chan. seems that she couldn't wait to release herself"

Rei was having another laugh but this time, it was hurting her because of her wound. Makoto's blush was uncontrollable, "I-I will get you later!" Then, she left her wounded friend alone in the room.

After her short amusement, the miko went quiet again with sad expression. She did not know that Minako was in such state. She was happy that the blond worried about her. But, she could not bear it anymore if everything she did was just a mere friend. She wanted her before and after death almost caught her forever, she was yearning for her love even more.

She could hear that Makoto had opened the door but somehow, her reaction was not like someone greeting their girlfriend. "W-what're you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay home; I couldn't sleep nor eat, Mako-chan! Please, let me in!" Rei barely could hear the conversation but still able to hear the most of it. She could not really recognize the voice.

"If Ami knows you'll- Hey!" Rei could hear the noisy steps as if they were running, chasing each other. Then, the steps grew louder and a very loud cracked of the door startled Rei and the sound of people struggling was heard.

"Let me go, Mako-chan! I want to see-" The raven knew that voice too well and she looked at the owner of the voice. Of course, it was the blond that she was just thinking of. "R-rei?"

Rei saw the dumbstruck Minako and greeted her. "Hi-"

"REI!!" The blond went to hug her friend tightly before she gave a chance to speak properly. Rei could only react by groaned painfully, feeling the wounds were killing her. "Ah! I'm sorry, Rei-chan… are you okay?!"

"B-baka! It hurts like hell!" Rei shouted back. Minako did not reply, something that she usually never did. Rei looked up and saw the blond's face. She knew the concern in her friend eyes and continued, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm alright now, see?" The miko smiled gently, assuring the blond. Suddenly, the blond went down to her knee while leaning towards the bed with her head facing down. "Minako!"

Rei startled by the blond action while Makoto hurriedly went to the girl and bent down as well to check on her. But Minako spoke up, "I'm okay…"

"You're not! You should rest now-" Rei instructed her friend but cut off when she felt Minako's hand was upon hers.

"Please… Let me stay here for a while, just for a while… I just want to make sure that it's not a dream, that I don't have to wake up again and seeing you lifeless on the bed…" They could hear Minako's voice became hoarse and Rei felt the hand upon her own, trembled. "P-please…"

Instead of leaving the crying girl's hand upon her, she took it to her palm and squeezed the hand gently. Makoto knew what it was all about, decided to leave the two alone.

After a while, Minako stopped crying and sat on the bed, facing Rei. The raven girl could see the red and puffy face in front of her and giggled. "Have you stopped crying?"

Knowing Rei's way of teasing, she answered in defend, "I didn't cry! There were dusts in my eyes!"

Rei laughed, "Really?" Then she moved her hand to caress Minako's face which surprised the blond. "You look thinner and tired…" Concern was filling the miko's eyes. She hated to see the blond become this weak and she hated herself even more for making her friend like this. "Baka, you know that I will be alright. We're senshi after all…" The miko's hand was about to move away from the blond but to her surprise, Minako took her hand and placed it back to her face. "M-Minako?"

The blond kissed the Rei's palm softly and said, "I was scared…"

"Mina…" Rei looked at the unexpected reaction from the blond and began to caress back the silky face.

"I've never been so scared in my life… When I watched you suffer, it pained me… When I watched you die, it killed me as well…" Rei could feel another tear went down on the white cheek, dripping on the raven's hand. "Sorry, I don't know what I'm saying… Just forget about it-". Suddenly, Minako was surprised with Rei's sudden moves while still felt the miko's hand upon her cheek. The miko put her other hand on Minako's waist and forced the blond to get closer. But it was not as surprising as the raven girl's next action… It was simple and agitated at the same time, cold yet comforting, soft but intense.

When it finished, the blond looked at the blushing raven girl whom just placing such kiss upon hers. Then, the raven girl started to say something. "M-Minako…I-"

It was Minako's turn to shut the girl's lips with her own. At first, she felt the very same kiss like before but then, Rei wanted more. Minako felt the intention and granted the miko her permission. The blond could taste the hot and forceful tongue with the tongue of her own, colliding in her mouth. It was like playing with fire but never been this exciting. Without breaking the kiss, the senshi of love climbed over the bed and spread her legs before Rei, putting the miko in between her legs and pinned her to the wall. Rei started to like the game and play along with placing her hands on Minako's buttock and pressed the blond's lower part closer to her body. Lips upon lips, tongue with tongue, and body against body. The kiss became more intense and passionate, and moans articulated between the kisses. Never had Minako felt such sensation in her life and she never knew that the miko's lips would be so… addicting.

The air was getting limited and Rei took the initiative to break the kiss. Much to the blond disappointment, she called her 'friend' name, "Rei…"

"Yeah?" The raven girl replied while trying to gain back the air that she had been lost.

"Don't you ever do it again" Minako warned her.

"Doing what?"

"One, don't you ever pull such dangerous' stunt that might endanger you in front of the enemy", Minako said with serious face.

"I'll try", Rei could see that Minako was not satisfied with her answer. "What's number two?"

Playful smile appeared on the blond's lips, replacing the serious demeanor. "Don't you ever stopped kissing me unleash I asked for it".

The miko smirked back, "But we were out of breathe"

"But I preferred being suffocated rather than stop kissing you"

Rei laughed, "I think the lack of oxygen has damaged you brain, Aino-san"

"Maybe…" The blond leader took the other girl's lips and managed to reconnect the missing sensation but stopped by Rei again…

The raven girl could see annoyance in Minako's eyes and chuckled. "Mina…"

"What's with the intimate name?" Minako played annoy with desire flared in her eyes.

"I think I like it…"

"Me too, Rei…"

Rei smiled with her name called in sexy intimate flick and replied, "I want you, Mina…" then, they kissed again.

-- An Hour Later... --

Ami arrived early at Makoto's apartment. She knew it might not the right time but she wanted to spend some 'private' time with Makoto. When she rang the door bell, she heard a loud noise from inside as if somebody were breaking glass and falling to the floor. Another loud step was coming to the door and as it opened, Ami could see a very red Makoto with messed clothes.

"Mako, are you okay? Did you get fever or something?"

"No, no, I'm fine… C-come in", Makoto let Ami in and hope she did not notice anything.

"Sorry to bother you, am I coming too early?"

"No, no, no… of course it's fine, I mean you can come anytime you want", the brunette followed the genius, entering the living room.

"You broke some glasses?" Ami asked as she saw the broken glass near a room.

"Y-yeah, I was thristy and then slipped over", then something was heard in the room. It was like a loud thud and somehow, the floor was a little vibrating.

"Do you feel something?"

Makoto was getting nervous, "F-feeling what?"

"I think the floor tremble and there's a thud like somebody is fighting"

"Ooo… I-it's from the upper floor, I guess… Well, it's a cheap apartment and they SHOULD KNOW to NOT BOTHER PEOPLE"

The genius looked at the tall girl curiously, "Why are you shouting? Are you okay? Did you get fever or something?"

"J-just to let them hear us… I-I'm just a little tired but it's nothing, I can rest and will have perfect condition tomorrow"

"You sure?" To Ami, Makoto sounded too suspicious… too nervous…

"Y-yeah" the brunette could feel the intense glare from her girlfriend and decided to avoid her. "I-I will clean the mess for a while, so just sit down and relax. Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, Mako…"

"Stay there and do NOT move anywhere, okay?" Quickly, Makoto cleaned up the glasses and then went to the kitchen.

Ami could feel something fishy in here and with Makoto's unusual behavior, for sure there might be something that the brunette hided. Then, the genius could hear the 'noise'. _'That weird noise again…'_

Makoto had finished the clean up and now, she was preparing another drinks for Ami. She forgot a while her nervousness and continued with preparing small snacks for the blunette. At that moment, a loud thud was heard, _'I feel bad about this'_. She ran from the kitchen towards the source of the loud thud. As she guessed, Ami fell down to the floor with a door to a room opened. She went over to the fallen girl and saw an extremely red face of Ami with a nosebleed. Makoto hit her forehead with her palm, _'I knew I shouldn't leave her alone'_. She took a quick peek inside the room and then looked away quickly. "You guys mind for NOT doing it in my apartment!" Mako shouted and then closed the door harshly.

Half-clothed-Rei-above-a-very-NUDE-Minako scene was not a perfect viewing for innocence like Ami. Somehow, they knew that Ami would issue a red card for both of them in the next couple of weeks.

"I think love is like morphine", Rei commented all of the sudden.

The blond looked at the girl above, "Why is that?"

"You just couldn't feel any pain…" Minako saw a wet red spot on Rei's bandage. It seemed their 'little activity' had opened her wound.

**Author's Note:**

Oo Please, don't kill me for putting such scene for Haruka x Michiru. I did not plan to make 'Uranus' being bad or something but well, that's the twist. :D

Well, love is really like morphine, I guess Hahaha… Rei x Minako pairing is the second best pairing that I loveeeeeeee after Haruka x Michiru. Sometimes I can imagine these two 'girls' girls can be so damn hot and sexy XD Please bear with me for few more chapters. :)

Please give me your review!! Thanks!


	22. The Last Chance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters. ^_^

**Chapter ****21: The Last Chance**

-- Summer 1998: July --

A woman walked through the dark corridor with hands inside her white coat's pocket. Every echo heard corresponded to the steps of her red high hill shoes. A white light appeared in front of her. The further she walked, the closer she was to the light. It appeared that the light came from the cracked of the door. Right on the door, a familiar sign written 'Witch 5' was the initial intention the woman wanted to approach it. She opened the door and she could see a well-lighted room with machines and other scientific stuffs. The five residents of the rooms looked at the newly come lady with brow furrowed, questioning her appearance. The woman looked around and found the person she is looking for. A woman with a glasses and the same red hair as her but in different style who was sitting in front of the computer, busily typing and not noticing the other woman arrival. The woman walked to her victim and called, "Eudial-san…"

The woman who was being called startled and stopped typing. "W-what? What do you want from me?!"

With the unpleasant answered, Kaorinite smiled coldly and took out a paper. "Please input this data to your talisman database and I want to know the result by tomorrow"

"What the hell is it?! I'm busy! And how did you know about the database?!"

"I will ask professor to demote you"

Quickly, the glasses woman grabbed the paper with annoyance, "I'm working on it!"

"Good", Kaorinite gave a satisfying smile.

"What is this anyway?" Eudial asked while typing the information with her super-fast typing.

"Something that will help us in finding the owner of the talisman…"

"Then, you don't need to wait until tomorrow", she informed, pressing the last button of her keyboard. "Done!" Then, beeping sounds were heard and Eudial stared at the screen with amazement. "W-what?? It can't be" She moved her chair aside, giving space to Kaorinite to look at the computer screen.

The last thing that she did was smiling. "Perfect…"

-- I --

The sky was the same as two days ago, dark and cold. The storm was still lurking outside like it will never end. Thunder and flash of the lighting were still coloring Tokyo's sky. In such time, it woke the tired blond from her slumber.

'_What kind of dream was that?' _She sat up and thoughtfully went through the dream that she just had. A dream, a horrible one that she never wished it to come true. Haruka signed quietly and then went back lying on the bed. As she stared onto the white ceiling above her and something was not right… _'This isn't my room…'_

She sat up again and this time, she was looking around the place that she was in. To her own horror, she was not covered by any single cloth on her body and marks placed all over her body, they were like nail scratches. She found clothes tore, ripped and scrapped on the ground.

Haruka got up from the bed and trying to find the very girl that was involved in her dream last night. She grabbed the shirt that she could use from the floor and went to the living room. She looked around her apartment and there was no sign of anybody there. _'She left already?'_

She went around again and found no notes, no messages, nothing. What scared her was that she could remember anything from last night. She felt like part of her memories was lost. She felt like losing control of her life which she already did.

'_What were exactly happening last night?'_

An unfamiliar sound of music played in the air. She looked around to find the unannounced noise. A cell phone was vibrating with the mysterious music. She did recognize it and it was belonged to Michiru. They must have switching their cell phone accidentally. Haruka took the cell phone and picked up the call.

"Hello, Te-" Before she managed to say anything, her face changed all of the sudden as she heard the familiar voice over the phone.

-- I --

It was the second time she was walking in the rain that day. Foolish or not, she did not care. Surprisingly, this time, she just felt that the rain was actually pouring onto her as if she was just awake from her long slumber. What shocked the most was the fact that she is just discovered something that she should have felt… fear.

She feared Haruka. She feared the woman that she loved the most. She could not pretend that everything was fine when it was not. She knew it was never been Haruka, the one who was with her the night before. She knew the truth but she still felt those fear.

The images from the night before came to her and suddenly she felt dizzy and decided to sit on the wet bench nearby. She was scared and disgusted. She felt like she wants to vomit. She ran to the closest garbage bin and threw up. Her eyes filled with tears as continued threw up. She tried to breath in some air as her tears kept pouring. The vomit stopped but not her tears.

Nothing matters to her anymore. She couldn't pretend that everything was fine when it was not. She wished that the rain could wash everything from her… the sadness, the rage and the filth. Deep in her heart, hatred grew deep within. Either it was toward fate or maybe towards Haruka, for letting things happened.

Michiru was confused. She was devastated.

Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring but something was not right with the tone. As she looked at the cell phone, it was not hers. It must have been Haruka's. She did not have any interest to speak to anybody, explaining that she mistakenly took the wrong cell phone. But the name shown on the screen dazed her even more and decided to pick it up…

"_Haruka, you bitch! What the hell!" _Michiru recognized the voice. Someone that she knew very well…_ "What did you mean by something happened to Michiru?! Please do me a favor, STOP RUNNING AWAY! You don't have much time left-"_

"What?" The last words resounded in her ear. Michiru felt a weight of burden on her heart. She could feel something bad was going to happen.

"_M-Michiru-chan???" _

"Elsa-chan, what do you mean? What happened?"

"_Are you crying?"_

"Answer me, Elsa!"

Elsa stayed quiet for a moment. Before Michiru could ask her again, she then answered. _"Michiru-chan, meet me in Crown Parlol"_

-- I –

Haruka was standing on top of her apartment building and was looking to the dark sky. She could feel the fierce storm out there waiting for her. Somehow, she felt as if those storms were inside her and rampaging her mind and her heart. She looked down at the distance between her and the earth. Anybody would die with that distance to fall. Maybe, she should try it…

"What are you doing?"

Haruka awoke from her instant thought by a sudden voice, and turned around to see… no one. _'I feel like I've gone crazy with this world…' _But, she felt the mysterious voice was familiar. It reminded her to a voice of someone she was closed to, a friend in the distant past.

She shook the idea and turned back to where she was staring. '_I can't be crazy now…' _The blond jumped from where she was, into the dark sky. _'Not yet…'_

-- I --

"Michiru-chan… You're wet"

Elsa was stood near the booth where damp girl sat. Michiru clearly saw the usual cheerfulness was gone, replaced by nervous and guilty face.

Ignoring Elsa comment, Michiru replied. "Elsa-chan… Please, have a seat"

The cold response initiated the dark skin girl to do as what the other girl ordered. She took her seat at the opposite side of Michiru. Elsa kept her stares on the table, not daring to not look at the other girl eyes. Everything felt so awkward as if the silence was just killing them both.

"Michiru-chan… I know that I'm at fault and I won't apologizing because I feel that I wasn't worth to be forgiven but please, whatever happen, let me stand beside you and support you because I sincerely am your friend…"

There was no reply…

Instead of staring at Michiru, Elsa kept her stare back to the table again. Then, she broke the news… "She's dying, Michiru-chan…"

Without reverting to whom her dark skin friend called 'she', that simple sentence just answered Michiru's earlier uneasiness.

"Haruka-chan was diagnosed with chronic inflammatory heart disease … She did her check-up when you guys were in England, last year summer, remember? At first, the doctor had vague outcome but another examination were taken when she went back to London early this year… and the result gave a positive result"

Elsa looked at the girl opposite her but the girl's expression was not something that she expected. Michiru just stared blankly through the window and her only respond was:

"It's going to rain, I need to go back home and I need to change my clothes too"

Michiru stood from her sit and when she about to leave the table, Elsa grabbed her right hand.

"What's wrong with you?! Did you hear what I told you?!"

"Yes, Haruka is not well, am I right?"

"She's going to die!" People stared at them, wondering about the fuss. The shouting showed Elsa's anger and frustration. "Why everything turns like this? Why Michiru-chan?! Why?! You still love her, don't you?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

Elsa looked up as she noticed that her last questions had melted the coldness in Michiru's tone. The azure eyes stared at Elsa's and the red hair girl saw thousand of emotions. Anguish, anger, fear, hatred and sadness were in Michiru's eyes.

"It's not like she's the only one who suffer, I, too, did suffer!"

"Mich-"

"I… I was in fear… Fear of her… For once, I doubt my feeling toward her" Then tears started to pour down on her white cheek. "But losing her… I couldn't bear losing her, Elsa-chan. Despite everything she has done, I still love her"

"Michiru-chan… I hate to say this because I never agree to her reason but she was avoiding you because she still care about you and you are the last person that she didn't want to see suffering… she thought that by ending things earlier, you will be able to move on while she could see you moving on… If she died, leaving you alone, she might worried that are you going to move on? Or you will suffer for the rest of your life…"

"But she's wrong", Michiru could only give cynical smile. "She's selfish, isn't she? That idiot"

"Yeah, she is"

"Michiru-chan… I kind of understand why she did all of these, although I hate her for this but she wants you to be strong". Both of the friends looked at each other eyes. "She wants to make sure that you can continue living without her, whatever happens". Silence overwhelmed them. "Michiru-chan… It's not only her who wants you to be strong… As a friend, I want you too"

A short while after, a dark skin waiter approached them and offered them if they wanted something else. But then, she said something else.

"Are you Kaioh-san?"

"Yes…"

"I have a letter for you"

"For me?"

The waiter gave Michiru the letter. As the girl opened the letter, her face showed her surprised with the message inside. After reading them, she stood up, "excuse me, could you prepare me the bill please?"

"Yes, miss, I'll bring it shortly"

"What happen?"

"Gomen, Elsa-chan… I need to go, it's urgent"

"Okay, leave the bill for me then… it's my treat"

"But-"

"Just go, you're in hurry right? Anyway, treat me another time"

"Arigatou… Ja ne!"

"Michiru-chan" Elsa called as the aqua hair turned her head. "Be strong"

Michiru smiled and left the red head alone in the booth. Then, another waiter approached them.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you. I've asked the other girl to prepare the bill for me"

"Huh? Sorry, Miss. But we don't have any other waiter today"

"E? But there was a lady who served us. She had a dark skin and in her twenties"

"Sorry, but we don't have such staff"

"EE?? But I swear! We were talking to her! Who was she??"

-- I --

Michiru felt her heart reacted to a new aura. It was a strong evil aura that she never felt before. But then, what bother her most, her heart was reacting to another aura. It was definitely familiar aura but the presence was getting lighter and lighter...

The sea that she was crossing never felt any harsher than today. The helicopter given by her mysterious informer helped her get to her destination.

She looked again at the note in her hand. It was written:

_The owner of Ta__lisman will be revealed tonight._

_If you want to know, follow the map and soon you'll find out._

Not long after, a tall building by the sea appeared in the picture. It was an old cathedral. It was the place where the map led her to and hopefully she will be able to find what she has been looking for.

As she got to the cathedral, surge of evil energy filled her soul. She could feel the sorrow and darkness of her surroundings. She moved her steps forward as it echoed in the high ceiling. The dimness was adding the eeriness and Neptune was not feeling comfortable at all.

Half way through, the familiar laugh sounded and she just knew when to stop walking in the darkness.

"Welcome, Sailor Neptune"

Lights were on and Neptune realized she was in the middle of a stone bridge inside the huge cathedral. Then, she could see clearly Kaorinite at the end of the bridge. But the lights did not help ease her uneasiness. Instead, the view of another familiar figure behind the red hair woman surprised her. Short blond hair with typical white suit... It was Haruka.

"Seems that you didn't expect your friend her... so do I..."

"What do you need from her?"

"I did not have any particular reason to have her here BUT, my reason here is you"

Suddenly, the ground was trembling and sharp green roots appeared, heading to Neptune. It was a trap. She jumped away from the attack but not fast enough that it wounded her right leg. She fell to ground and in that moment, the green roots surrounded her legs and arms.

From her sitting position, she looked up to see Kaorinite already stood in front of her. She bent down to capture Neptune's chin.

"Well, well, well... Fallen already? I was expecting you to entertain me more"

"Let them go, it is me who you're looking for, isn't it? What do you want from me?!"

She ignored the warrior as her attention was diverted to a portal appeared not far from her. To Kaorinite content, a man with glasses and white coat appeared. The red hair woman looked at him and bowed.

"I heard of your accomplishment, Kaorinite... Good job"

"Thank you, professor"

The man who was being called as 'professor', looked at her with cold smile on his face.

"So, is it her?"

"Yes" Kaorinite looked at Neptune and then turned her attention back to the man who just appeared. "What brings you here, Professor?"

"Ah yeah, I would like to have the messiah to see the talisman", he turned to the portal that he just came from and bowed. "Messiah, please..."

"T-talisman?"

Neptune's words disappeared as she looked at the woman appeared from the portal. She had long black hair, as long as her height and even longer.

"Where's the talisman?"

Neptune felt the messiah's words are as cold as ice and her appearance somehow thrilled her. Something inside her was reacting toward the mysterious woman. Something that was she barely noticed until moments ago, something that was powerful inside her, was calling out to this woman.

"I will present you" The professor's words echoed through the whole cathedral while pointing his hand directly to Neptune "... the Talisman's holder"

"W-what?-"

Then, another sound was heard, replacing the man's one. Neptune searched the source of the horrible shriek and saw her blond friend was struggling in her imprisonment while screaming as if she was in pain. The scream grew so as Neptune's fear and then, that fear became reality.

The screaming stopped as the green roots surrounded the blond detached, destroyed into pieces. The fear grew as Neptune saw the blond darken eyes. It was the same black eyes as the one from the other night.

"Impossible! My experiment 66-"

Kaorinite watched in shock. She raised her hand, swaying it toward Haruka. The green roots appeared from the ground and attacked as it was directed.

"RUKA! LOOK OUT-"

Neptune stopped as she could not believe her eyes. With just a hand swung, the roots destroyed like before.

The red hair woman also surprised. She did nothing, only stared at her loss. But, for the professor, he just smiled through his glowing glasses.

"Interesting..."

Woman's wrath grew as she heard the comment. Again, the red hair charged her weapon to Haruka. The roots were getting closer but this time, the blond did not move at all.

Then, sound of ripped flesh was heard. Eyes watched to the bloody scene before them and to Kaorinite, they were watching her. She looked down and something green was in her abdomen. When she touched it, she felt a warm liquid. It was blood. Her own weapon was used to against her.

Haruka gave a victory smile with the same cold eyes. She snapped her finger and the green roots picked the wounded woman and threw her out of the bridge. Kaorinite just disappeared into the gravity.

The blond gaze turned to the other direction where the professor and the mysterious black hair lady beside him. She raised both of her hand and pushed them forward as huge amount of roots appeared, attacking the two figures and sound of destroyed tiles growing more and even louder. Neptune closed her eyes when could feel the flying sand from the destroyed tiles flew to her face. She tried to open her eyes slowly and realized, someone appeared between the flying sand. It was Haruka.

The blond stood before her and released the green roots from the sailor senshi. Neptune looked at her savior and it thrilled her whenever she saw the same dark smile as the other night when her nightmare started.

Neptune readied to step back when the blond moved forward. But then, something distracted the blond. She looked back at the entrance of another hallway. Neptune looked at the same direction and felt a presence of a mysterious shadow. Then, the shadow disappeared to the hallway which initiated the blond to go after it quickly. Without completely understand the whole situation, Neptune could only follow them.

It seemed like eternity for the aqua hair senshi running along the dark hallway. She heard the steps before her which is the only trail leading her towards the berserk blond. She ran and ran through the dark hallway. Worries and fears overwhelmed the aqua hair senshi. It was not the first time she felt these mixture feelings but the scene she saw before might wary her. Never had she thought that Haruka could own such power. Where and how such power exist in an ordinary human... if it was belonged to human... So much questions that need to be answered and those answers would come to her in no time.

Soon, she found herself in a dark chamber where the only light shined in the entire place was come from the glass window. The light fell directly on one figure in the middle of the room. It was far enough that Neptune could recognized the figure who stood there was not the one she was looking for. Surprisingly, she found a woman with dark hair and long dark green hair to her waist. What astonished her more was the familiar uniform that she word, a sailor suit with black skirt and garnet orb in her black bow. She stood there still, wielding a key-shaped staff with the garnet orb on top of it.

"Welcome, Sailor Neptune"

"You... from the coffee shop"

She just gave Neptune a small smile and continued with her introduction.

"I apologized for my rudeness before. My name is Sailor Pluto and you can see that I'm sailor senshi as well. You might have questions in your mind and I will be gladly answered them for you. Before we start, we need to gather all the owners of talisman"

Neptune looked around and found no one around. "Who?"

"She is here..."

Then, the cathedral ground began to tremble. Sailor Pluto jumped away from her spot. Then, the exact same spot was replaced by the cracking floor and hundreds of green roots emerged. The roots opened up to reveal the missing blond inside.

"Haruka!"

Haruka looked at Neptune for a moment and then turned to Sailor Pluto. Her black eyes darken as she saw the new senshi.

"Kaito Heart or... Sailor Uranus... Let me ease you from your misery"

Again, another surprise hit Neptune's realization as the dark skin hit the edge of her staff on the floor and an orb detached from the top of her staff. The sacred orb floated to her hand and started to shine. Suddenly, Neptune felt her chest reacted to the light and before she knew it, a ball of light appeared right in front of her and a mysterious object came into sight. It was a mirror... with Neptune symbol at the back of it.

Then Neptune's attention turned to Haruka who was screaming. The exact same thing happened to the blond as well but it seemed to hurt her. The roots started to disarray and disappeared to the endless hole which made Haruka losing her ground to stand. The blond fell and rolled to the floor.

Before Neptune ran to the laying blond, she was surprised by the ray of light coming from the ball of light in front of her, so as from Pluto's orb and Haruka's body. Neptune closed her eyes as the three lights combined together. When she opened her eyes, she saw a shining object appeared after outburst of light. It was so small that she never thought it has so much power.

"The ultimate secret of talisman, it's the Holy Grail..."

Haruka opened her eyes, feeling that she lost the track of time. She rolled to her back, only to feel her eyes blinded by the brightness in front of her. Then, she felt a warm hand on her cheek. It was so warm that she could melt with it. She opened her eyes slowly to see the face that she always wanted to see.

Michiru bent on her knee to see Haruka opening the sparkling green eyes that she missed so much. While mesmerizing the blond underneath, she felt herself being pulled forcefully but gently down as her lip met another.

She could feel herself melt away in a gentle and yet passionate kiss. Soon, their lips parted and again, the gazing continues.

"I thought I will never see you again..." Haruka whispered.

It was loud enough for Michiru to hear. The aqua hair girl gave a meaningful look and smiled softly. But they realized they are not alone. A blast of energy shot toward them. Sailot Pluto stepped in and drove attack away.

The mysterious black hair woman from before stood not far away from them and obviously, the attack was coming from her. The professor appeared after her and looked intensely at the sacred cup.

"That's it! The Holy Grail!" The man laughed heartily like an insane man. "That's what we need to control this world! Messiah-sama! It's your time to show this world your true power!"

Another attack was thrown to them before the messiah advanced toward the Holy Grail. Once she was inch closer to the Grail, Sailor Pluto appeared before her and stopped her with her key staff.

"Sailor Neptune! Protect the Holy Grail-"

It was too late. The messiah blew Pluto away to the other side of the cathedral, crashed to the wall. Her hand was in full length to grab the Holy Grail. Once she had it in her hand, it started to shine out dark light and unbelievable dark power exert from it.

"Arrrgg!!"

"Haruka! Are you okay?!"

"Michi... Get away from me... It's coming... I-I"

Before Haruka could finish her words, her eyes turned to black again and Neptune felt the same dark aura from the blond again but this time, it was so much dark power.

The messiah saw the scene and smiled wider. "I never expect to meet a living talisman..."

She laughed and the professor also joined her. "She will make a perfect soldier of darkness, Messiah-sama!"

"Yes, she will... You!" The Messiah called Haruka where the blond reacted to her command. "Kill Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto!"

Right after the command, Neptune found herself was being attack by the blond. She wanted to avoid the attack as much as possible without hurting the blond.

"Haruka! Stop this!"

Neptune tripped and fell to the floor. He blond took that moment and headed her attack to the fallen senshi.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The golden chain locked Haruka's foot and pulled her down. Neptune looked at her saviour and saw a brunette senshi beside her.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!"

The attack was repelled easily by the messiah. Before they knew, the blue hair senshi appeared to be helping the fallen Sailor Pluto.

"How's her condition, Mercury?!"

"She's fine!"

"Good! Now missy, you have to messing with us before you take over the world!"

"Fool", disturbed by the messiah smiled, Venus found herself dragged toward her own chain. They realized Haruka was pulling her with massive power. She pulled again the chain and Venus lost the grip of it. Haruka held the chain and used it to tie the chain's master and the thunder senshi.

"Haruka! Please stop this! I know you can hear me-"

Suddenly, the blond grabbed the aqua senshi's neck, taking the breath out of her.

"Damn! How she can be this strong?!"

"She is the perfect soldier, Professor"

"Yes, she is, Messiah-sama"

The messiah continued her ritual as she looked at the Grail in her hand.

"Soon, this world will have nothing but the darkness" She raised both of her hands while holding the Holy Grail. Before she started again, suddenly she felt an ache on her hand and let the grail off from her hands. She looked down on the floor, to see a rose shown in front of her.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

Before she noticed, Sailor Moon appeared and took the Holy Grail. As she touched the Grail, instead of a dark light, the Grail was shining with bright white light.

All the spectators were blinded by the light and Neptune finally able to breathe again. As she regained the oxygen in her lung, she looked up to see Haruka was nowhere to be found.

"Sailor Moon... Give me back the Grail or your friend will get hurt"

The Messiah pointed her finger to Haruka. She was held captive by the professor with knife inches from her throat.

"Please, let her go, I will give the Holy Grail"

"DON'T SAILOR MOON!"

Ignoring Haruka's command, Sailor Moon moved forward, closing her distance to the messiah.

"NO! It's better for me to die in here rather than let this people to take over the world!"

Haruka gripped the professor's hand and slit her throat. With blood burst from her slit throat, she was still holding the hand and used the knife to stab back the man right in the chest.

"Y-YOU-"

"I never said that I will die alone"

Then both of them fell to ground with blood pool all over them.

"RUKA!!! NO!!!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The messiah repelled the attack as easily as before. "I'll let you win this time, sailor senshi". Then, she disappeared to the thin air.

Without second thought, Neptune ran toward the blond.

"RUKA! NO! RUKA!"

She looked at the blood and tears swelled on her eyes. Sailor Mercury went to them and checked on the blond wound. She took off her glove and carefully bandaged the blond neck.

"We still have time to bring her to the hospital!"

"Let me help you, Sailor Neptune" Jupiter offered her help.

Suddenly, Haruka opened her eyes. "I-I'm okay..."

"R-Ruka..."

"I'm sorry to worry you, Michiru"

"DON"T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! I-I was scared. There's so much blood and I thought you're dead"

"She won't die..."

"Sailor Pluto"

"Long time no see, Princess"

"Why are you here?"

"You knew her?"

"Yes, she-"

"I'm sorry; I do not think that we have time to spend. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus or should I call you Haruka-san, I know that there are questions that you might want me to answer and that is why I'm here now"

"The enemy called themselves as Death Bastard which actually led by this man who his real name is Soichi Tomoe, the founder of Mugen. Their ultimate goal is to revive the messiah through the power of Holy Grail and bring the world to an end. In order to stop this tragedy, we need to stop the messiah by any means"

"Why you called me Uranus? I mean, I'm not a senshi and yet I have this power, and another identity... I mean-"

"I know that it's very confusing, Haruka-san. Let me explain it to you. You're actual identity is Sailor Uranus. However, there is a distortion in the timeline which caused Uranus to born as a mortal. What complicates it more is the talisman, the sacred power of Holy Grail, chose to reside with its master. The talisman not only gave you power as Kaito Heart but also memory of Uranus in previous life. The talismans are a neutral substance. Since your talisman is not under your control, it was easily reacted to the growing dark power and awoke the dark side Uranus."

"So, basically, we have to suppress Death Bastard before it could grow stronger right?"

"We got the Holy Grail on our side, so we should be able to defeat them then!"

"However... there's one thing that you should know about Holy Grail"

"Talismans are the source power of Holy Grail and using its power means using the power of the talisman. In Haruka-san case, the power of talisman is too great to handle for a human body and it could consume the human's soul in order to maintain its existence."

The cheerfulness suddenly was gone. They could only stared at Sailor Pluto in shock and toward Haruka.

"So, whenever using the Holy Grail, it means we're putting Haruka-san's life on the line?"

"Correct"

Sailor Moon walked towards Pluto and stopped in front of her. "Is there anything we can do to prevent this, Pluto?"

"I'm sorry, Princess..."

"No, there must be another way to prevent this without Holy Grail! I knew it! Haruka-san-"

Sailor moon turned around but found Haruka and Michiru has disappeared from the scene...

**Author's Note:**

Yay!!! Haruka and Michiru reunited!!! (At last!!!) I know it was a nasty last chapter but next chapter, I'll make it up :-) I'm really sorry for the late post. C ya in the next chapter!


	23. Our Dream: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters. ^_^

**Chapter ****22: Our dream (Part 1)**

-- Summer 1998: July --

Michiru loved summer. When it was summer, she got time to spend with Haruka. When it was summer, she always had a lot of fun with Haruka. When it was summer, she could forget anything, anything but Haruka…

She wanted to close her eyes longer. She just had a wonderful dream last night. It was about Haruka. Unfortunately, the sun seemed not to agree with her. She opened her eyes a little and closed them quickly since the sun was not that friendly. She turned back against it, wanting to sleep more. But she noticed, she was alone on the bed… naked. She forced her eyes to open and grabbing the only thin blanket within her reach to cover herself. She observed the room and saw no one, only the empty bedroom.

Then, the door opened, to reveal the person that was just she dreamt of.

"Morning! Hope I didn't awake you" Michiru shook her head, reassured the blond that she did not bother her slumber at all. Haruka approached the bed with tray in her hand and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. "I made you omelet and bacon… hope you're ready to fill your stomach-"

Without saying any words, Michiru stormed to the blond and gave a passionate kiss while slipping her hands around the tall girl neck. No one could resist the kiss of a goddess and the only smart thing to do was response back. Their tongue played the hard way, consuming each other with lust until only thin air separated them.

"Michi-"

"I want you" It was three simple words that Michiru uttered.

Haruka was breathless, trying to regain her breath but the order and the glint in the girl of her affection's eyes made her chose to not wasting her time. She went to capture the aqua hair lips again and this time, devoured her fully…

-- I --

"Seriously, Ruka! I told you not to leave any marks on my neck!"

Michiru turned from the mirror on the vanity table, looking at the half-dressed Haruka on the bed. Her blond hair was a muddle and her upper shirt's upper buttons opened rather messily. She was eating the breakfast that she brought earlier on the bed, chewing the bacon happily. Seemed their 'work out' had drain pretty much of her energy. The aqua hair approached the bed and sat beside her lover, grabbing the fork from her.

"But you loved it, don't you?" Haruka gave Michiru small grin as she swallowed the bacon inside her mouth. "But you surprised me you know. I couldn't believe you're so worked up considering what we did last night"

"Don't say that casually" Michiru blushed while gave Haruka another bacon into her mouth.

"Oof cus"

"Don't talk with foods in your mouth", the violinist scolded and drank the fresh orange juice on the tray. "Ruka, where did you buy the juice?"

"I squeezed it myself, why?"

"It's sweet, I love it"

"Really? Let me taste it"

"I just finished it-"

Suddenly, Michiru felt Haruka lips upon her and she just responded back while closing her eyes. It was the same heated kiss that they had like before. Haruka placed one hand around Michiru's waist and the other upon the aqua hair girl's delicate cheek. Those kisses and touches were like heaven and Michiru just did not want it to stop. Her eyes still closed as she felt the kiss ends and the blond whispered.

"You're right, it's sweet"

The blond was not stopped. Her lips traced to Michiru's jaw line, kissing her ear lobe and biting her neck. It was irresistible. Michiru could not feel anything but more addicted to the blond.

Haruka pulled back and their eyes met each other. "See, you love it"

Then, she saw the blond infamous grin. Michiru would never tire with Haruka cheekiness... She just loved everything about her.

-- I --

It has been two weeks since the incident at the cathedral and they had escaped to Michiru's beach house. So many things had happened and how cruel destiny had played on them. But there was no time to regret or rile about what has passed. They just wanted to enjoy every moments they have with each other and every single passion towards each other.

"Do you remember the last time we went here?"

"Yup…"

"We had so much fun… Fishing, walking by the sunset, making campfire and… swimming", Michiru looked at her partner with a teasing grin.

"Hey, I can swim okay, it's just I don't really like it"

The aqua hair girl just giggled, "Whatever you say, Ruka"

Michiru looked away and stared back at the huge ocean in front of them, admiring its exquisiteness.

"Isn't beautiful?"

"Yea…" The blond replied. Both of them stood on the beach house's patio, looking at the sunset. Time just went so fast that you feel like they are not much of it left. "I wish we could be like this forever"

"We will…"

"Michi… We have to face the fact that-"

"No! You're going to be okay and we will be together, always!" Michiru's eyes started to fill with tear.

Haruka hugged the smaller girl tightly. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't say it again"

"D-don't… Please don't leave me"

"I'll never leave you again…" They enjoyed every moment they had in each other embrace but they knew the burden in their heart, the cruel fate ahead of them. Why don't we go inside? It's getting cold out here"

"Yea…" They broke away from each other. Haruka gave Michiru a quick peck on the lips and smiled to her. The smaller girl just replied with another smile and said, "I'll cook dinner, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything that you cook as long as it's 'edible'"

Michiru walked away, giggling, "Okay, honey".

Looking at the disappearing girl, Haruka just stood there and her smile changed to a sad one. The blond started to whisper something that anybody could barely hear except herself.

"I'll never leave you again… as long as I live"

-- I --

Michiru woke up again in her dream, naked. She felt the warm of the sun shined through the window of her dream. She stirred around, again, to find the person sharing her bed had gone. She waited for a while, thought that the blond might come back later. After hours of waiting, she finally got up and tried to find her partner.

She found clothes to wear and went outside. When she got in the living room, she found no one. She went to the kitchen and still, there was no sign of anyone in the house, only breakfast served on the dining table. She began to worry when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, in hope that would be the blond but it was not.

"Michiru-chan!!!!"

The shout almost made her ear gone deaf. "M-mother?"

"You! I knew that you'll be in the beach house! You've gone for two weeks! Do you expect me to sit around and do nothing???"

"Gomen, I thought you went for another concert"

"I've an errand in Japan so I decided to come back. Now, I'm calling because I want to spend some time with you, is it okay?"

Of course she could not reject her dear mother's wish. "Okay then, but I need somebody to pick me up"

"Okay, I'll see you later, Michiru-chan"

"See you, mother"

Michiru ended the call and signed. It was suppose to be their gate away but nothing she could do. She was still wondering where the blond go when she saw a note right at the dining table.

_I'm going to buy groceries. Be right back 3_

_Love,_

_Ruka_

After reading the note, she picked up the phone again and tried to call Haruka but nobody answered. Michiru signed again and left a message on the dining table about spending her time with her mom. She knew that she is going to have another hour before her mom arrive. She went for breakfast and then took a bath.

Right after she finished getting ready, a knock was heard from the main entrance. She went to the door and welcomed by Akiko.

"Michiru-chan!" The elderly woman hugged the girl. "I missed you so much! I thought I've lost my girl somewhere"

"I'm sorry" Michiru felt guilty. So many things happened makes her forgot her life as a normal girl.

"Don't be, it's my fault too, not being able to be there for you. At least, I should be there for your important day"

Michiru was lost with the last thing that her mom said. "Important day?"

"Um, I mean our 'important' time with each other. Now, let's go!"

"Where?"

"Shopping!"

-- I --

"Okay…" Haruka looked at the list on her hand. She could not contain her smile and humming happily. "I think that's it. I got everything I need. Just need to make some phone calls and I'm ready to -"

Haruka stopped as she saw a school girl was pushed down and fell by some group of girls. She looked at their uniform, it was Mugen. She twitched her eyebrows as she noticed the uniform.

"Look at her, she thought that as the owner's daughter she could be so arrogant" said one of the girls who seemed to be the gang leader. "Why don't you go somewhere and-"

"I think you should pick on somebody your own size"

The girls turned around to see a very handsome blond in front of them and like any other girls, their eyes changed into love shape.

Haruka ignored them and went to help the fallen girl instead. She saw how beautiful the girl is. She has a shoulder length raven hair and beautiful white skin, like snow white. The group of girls sneered and gave a jealousy stares.

"Are you okay?"

She touched the girl's shoulder. Suddenly, she felt a strong power, forcing to enter her body. She could not move her hand as if somebody would not let it away. Then she felt the force gone all of sudden and the fallen snow white looked up, to see Haruka's green eyes in her purple eyes.

"See? Something is wrong with her. If you tuch her, you will get bad luck. Our friend died because of her"

"Stop it!" The girl startled by Haruka's firm voice and then received stare from the blond. "You girls should go home"

The girls were scared and unease by the presence of both the girl and the blond. They decided to leave them and one of the girls said, "We warned you!"

She saw the girls walking away. The girl's word left in her mind. It was not illusion, it was real. She could feel her hand still trembled from the unknoen force. She before she knew it, the girl has disappeared. Once she turned around, to her surprise, the mysterious snow white had disappeared.

-- I –

"Mom, I never knew that you're into this"

"Well, it's just that we never spend that much time as mother and daughter. You should see Paris and Barcelona, it was a great place to shop" Her mom smiled and they kept window shopping until they stopped in front of one store.

It was beautiful dress showed at the show case. They were mesmerized by it especially Michiru.

"It's… beautiful"

Akiko looked at her daughter and she smiled "Why don't you try it?"

"W-what-"

Her mom dragged her into the store and before she knew it. She was trying the dress in the showcase.

It was a simple, yet elegant strapless satin white long-dress with A-line skirt. It perfectly showed her slender neck and body curve. Michiru could not help but fall in love with the dres.

"You look beautiful, Michiru-chan"

"Thank you, mother" The girl spun around while her eyes kept staring at the mirror, still mesmerizing the dress. "It really is a beautiful dress…"

"Let's buy it then!"

"W-what?! Mother, it costs two million yen!!! I don't have any reason to buy it and it's just a waste of money!"

"Just say, it's a gift from me", Akiko winked at her daughter and went to the registry right away.

Michiru just signed and looked back to the mirror again. She loved the dress and she wished that she could show it to Haruka. The girl started to giggle when she is imagining the blond struck face when she sees her in the dress.

"Michiru-chan, I got an invitation from a friend and I want you to come with me"

"But mother, I need to go back"

"Please, Michiru-chan, I really want to spend time with you and now, you've got a dress to wear. I just need to change and we will go"

"So you're bribing me with the dress?"

"Of course not, silly"

Michiru giggled, "Sorry, mother. I was just teasing you. Okay, I will go"

"Great! Now, I need to go home and change"

"Okay, mother" Michiru signed. She took out her cell phone and dialed the blond number. It was ringing but no one picked it up. She started to worry where the blond could be.

"Ruka, why don't you pick up the phone? I'm worried. I'm still with my mother and I'll be back a little late, okay? Call me back! Love you"

She left a voice mail for the blond and followed Akiko.

-- I --

Michiru looked outside the car window. Scenery by scenery passed but none of them registered to her head since it was full of something else. Haruka had not called her back and she was really worried. She looked at her cell phone again and still no reply.

"Michiru-chan, you should stop staring at it"

"She didn't call back, mother. I'm worried"

Akiko hugged her daughter and pat her softly on the head.

"She will be fine, I can assure you"

The younger girl closed her eyes as she calmed down in her mother embrace.

"I'm really happy to be with her, mother. I'm just scared…"

"Michiru-chan, you will have the happiness you want. Just believe in it. Just believe in it"

Michiru pulled away and looked at Akiko. "Thank you, mother"

"It should be me who thank you. When your father passed away, you're the only happiness that kept me going on. I'm sorry for not being with you all the time"

"Mother…"

The car stopped moving and Akiko looked outside.

"We're here…"

They stepped down from the car but for Michiru, it was just another familiar scene.

"M-mother, it's..."

She only smiled to her only daughter, "Let's enjoy the happiness you have"

They were at the beach house bur it looked a little different. Under the moonlight, the usually empty beach since it was a private beach but then, it was enlightened by burning torch and filled with some people that she knew.

People turned their attention toward her and she heard a familiar scream.

"Michiru-san!!! You look beautiful!!!"

"Thank you, Usagi-chan…" She noticed all the inner senshi were there and… "Elsa?!"

"Surprised!!!"

"Why all of you gather here?"

They were just replied her with giggles and smiles. Then, another familiar voice called her.

"Michi?"

She saw a blond stood at the back, wearing long white pants and a long sleeve white chemise. The top buttons of the chemise were unbuttoned and she also wore a white vest on top of the chemise. Her bare foot was the only non-uniform with the rest of her attire. Dashing was the only word that she could described her lover's looks.

Usagi and Elsa left the two lovers and Haruka went to approach her. Michiru had guessed that the blond would be struck by her and she was right. "Wow, you look beautiful"

"So do you… you're very 'handsome', my prince"

Haruka smiled proudly. When the blond was about to grab her girlfriend, Michiru stopped her. "What is this all about?"

"Let's find out" Haruka offered her hand to Michiru, like a prince charming who was about to embark with his princess on his white horse. The aqua hair girl smiled and took the hand as they walk side by side, letting the blond led her to wherever they headed to.

"Michiru-chan!"

To her surprised, Megumi Tenoh accompanied by Hiroshi, were there. The elderly woman gave her a hug.

"It has been long time since I last saw you! And look at you! You look stunning!"

"Thank you, Megumi-san" Michiru blushed from the compliment.

Then, Haruka brought Akiko along with her.

"Mom, this is Akiko Kaioh, Michiru's mother"

"Of course!" She went to shake the other woman's hand. "Kom ban wa! My name is Megumi Tenoh, I'm Haruka's mother and this is my husband, Hiroshi. I'm you biggest fan!"

Then Haruka whispered to Michiru, "Seemed our parents got along well"

"Ruka, seriously, what is all of this about? You're arranging a party for our parents to meet each other? You should have told me"

"Well, that's one of the plans but it wasn't the main plan"

Haruka dragged her girlfriend away from their parents and headed to their destination. A woman with a dark skin and long dark green hair stood in between two torches.

"S-sailor Pluto?!"

"My earth name is Setsuna Meioh, you can call me Setsuna. Since our main characters have gathered, shall we begin?"

"Please, Setsuna-san"

Michiru looked around to see all the people gathered around them and Michiru realized what it was all about. She turned to the blond and whispered.

"Ruka, you can't be serious"

"I'm serious"

"No-"

"Dearly beloved, this evening, we gathered here for the union of these couple, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. Haruka-san, please"

Haruka turned to Michiru, face-to-face. She nervously took both of Michiru's hands with hers and looked into those blue eyes.

"Michi… From the first time I met you, I've knew you're someone special for me and I was right. The time we spent together was priceless and the time we separated from each other was just unbearable. What we have here is not just a simple chemistry. Michiru, you are the love of my life. You are the one that I want to see when I woke up in the morning and in afternoon-tide"

All eyes kept their attention to the couple as some tried to fight back their tears.

"My only wish is for what we have now can mean something for both of us. For us to cherish it for the rest of our life"

Not letting go her hand, the blond bent one knee to the sandy ground and still looked into Michiru's gleaming eyes. They felt each other hearts, they were wild and beating like crazy. Then, the blond popped the question.

"Michiru, would you marry me?"

Awes came from their audiences and some joined Michiru with happy tears.

There was not a single word could describe the happiness inside Michiru. But, she needed to answer the question with a very simple answer as "Yes".

Haruka let herself smiled in relief. She stood up and hugged the smaller woman, lifted her to the air. Michiru pulled the blond into a kiss which received well by the audience by giving the couple cheers and applauses.

The blond placed Michiru back to the ground and pulled away from the kiss. She looked into Michiru's eyes again and whispered.

"We forgot something"

Elsa approached the couple with a small white box on her hand. When she was closed enough, she opened the box, showing two simple rings with different sizes, made from white gold. Haruka took the small ring and put it on Michiru's left ring finger. The aqua hair received it with smile and did the same to her partner.

"By the power of Chronos bestows in me, I pronounce you, woman and wife. You may kiss each other 'again'"

Haruka softly place her hand on Michiru's chin and kissed her. The crowd cheered them again and rather than crying, they were preparing themselves for the couple's celebration with music and dancing.

The kiss ended and Michiru gave a warm whisper in Haruka's ear, saying "I love you"

-- I --

"You're drunk"

"I'm not" Michiru replied with weary voice.

"Sure, with that red face, I don't think so"

Haruka laughed and only replied by a soft smack from her newlywed-wife. They were driving in the middle of the night. They let the guests stayed at the beach house and headed to their 'honeymoon' nest. The blond could only smile while looking at the dark road and the moon on the dark sky. They had partied for hours and she enjoyed every moments of it with everybody's wishes and teases. She felt alive and happy.

"Where we're heading, Ruka?"

"It's a surprise"

The blond only heard mumbles from the woman besides her. Haruka grabbed her wife's shoulder with her free hand. She let the sleepy figure rested her head on the blond shoulder and gave a kiss on her wife forehead. They stayed like that throughout their journey.

Suddenly, Michiru felt that the car stopped and sound of the car's door shut. She opened her eyes to find, she was not resting her head on the blond shoulder any longer. Then, the door to beside her was opened and she saw the glimpse of the blond. She placed her hands around the aqua hair girl's shoulder and knees, and carried her out of the car. Michiru felt safe in the warmness of Haruka's chest and cuddled in more as Michiru placed her hand around Haruka's neck.

Then, the warmness gone as she felt the blond was placing her on the cold sheet. She did not want to let go…

"Michi, let go your arms-"

"Stay close to me, Ruka"

"I'm not going anywhere"

Michiru opened her eyes, the first time after few hours of resting. The blue eyes met the usual green eyes. Once they met, they drew them closer and closed their eyes as their lips began capturing each other, tasting each other, roaming into each other like they never did it before.

Haruka brought her body down, pressing down against the smaller woman's body, softly. Her hand grabbed one of Michiru's hands from the back of her neck while the other placed on Michiru's hip. Together, their hand met and their fingers intertwined.

They were out of breath. They stopped roaming with their tongues, slowing down to gain some air back while giving pecks upon each other lips. To Haruka's surprise, her vest had landed on the floor and Michiru began to unbuttoning Haruka's shirt.

"When did you do that?"

"You shouldn't care about that…"

Haruka's shirt left her masculine body before she knew it and they continued kissing. The blond pulled the smaller girl up and began to undress her.

"Be careful with the dress"

"I know"

"It's two million-"

Haruka sealed the girl's lip with her own and as instructed, she carefully took off the dress and threw gently on the floor beside bed.

"Don't throw-"

A finger was being placed on the aqua hair girl's lips underneath her. Haruka drew her face closer towards Michiru's until only inches left apart between them, sensing each other breathe as their nose touched each other.

"Shhh… Do you care about the dress more than me?"

The blond felt she was being pulled down by force, to meet the smaller girl lips again. It was as much exploration and excitement as before. It was more intense as they felt the heat through their bare skin.

She left the blond lips and started kissing the blond firm breast. It gave Haruka the shiver and bliss at the same time. Still below the blond, she dragged herself downward to be in between Haruka's tight and she started to dig into blond intimate part.

Michiru could feel the tensing muscle on the blond and moan of pleasure. Sucking and licking every single skin she could get and the blond could not help but pressed both of her hands harder to the soft mattress and moaned loudly, begging for more. The smaller girl pressed the blond' buttock down as she slid her tongue deeper.

When the blond let out her last cry and Michiru stopped. She pushed the tired blond down to the bed and look at her in the eyes.

"Was it answered your question?"

Haruka tried to gain her breath and answered. "Very clear"

Michiru smiled and gave the blond a kiss. She could taste the mix of fluids and sweat. The kiss continued with Haruka placed her hand on the back of the smaller girl's head, pulling into deeper kiss. She brought the girl to the end of the bed. The blond broke off the kiss and let herself kneel down to the floor while Michiru sat at the edge of the bed. She stretched the aqua hair girl's legs, brought them over the blond shoulder and let her tongue to explore Michiru's intimate part in return.

Michiru could not help it. She would just play along and moaned with pure bliss. She felt she was becoming even wetter than before. Both of her hands rested behind her back, grabbing the sheets as hard as she could. The sensation was too great to resist.

"Ruka, I'm going to come"

The blond stopped and said, "Not yet"

Haruka kissed her wife on the lips again, as passionate as before. To Michiru's surprise, the blond thrust in her middle finger into her intimate part, and the smaller woman yelped and moaned in their kisses. The blond continued and Michiru moaned harder.

Then the lips left and the finger was off, leaving the smaller girl untouched.

"Ruka, please… do me, hurry, I- Ahh!"

The blond thrust in again and this time, she had her tongue with it, giving hot kisses to Michiru's intimate part. It was so intense that all the aqua hair girl could do was cried. Her hand reached the blond head, scratched the blond hair wildly and pressing it in deeper into her.

Then she trembled as she felt an amazing sensation right through her body and fell back on the bed. Haruka knew her job was done and all she needs to do was sucking all fluids that left.

Michiru stirred to her side, feeling exhausted and content. She never felt so tired in her life yet so exciting. The girl felt Haruka crawled to her side. The blond arms circled on her belly and gave lingering kisses in every inches of her skin at the back of her neck. She shivered and gave a weak moan. The kisses ended with the blond whispered.

"Good night, my princess"

It was the same whispers that Haruka always gave her like any other nights but not for today. It was the whisper from her dearly wife.

**Author's Note:**

Yay, me! Here is the update everybody! It's quite something, isn't it? Hehehe… Enjoy!!^_^


	24. Our Dream: Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters. ^_^

**Chapter ****23: Our Dream (Part 2)**

-- Summer 1998: July --

_She opened her eyes to see herself laying on the ground, looking at the bright sun on blue sky. She felt another presence. She pulled herself into sitting position and saw the blond stands by her side, looking at the other direction. She stared at the scenery in front of her. A large crystal castle stood largely overlooking the Tokyo's bay._

"_Where are we?"_

"_The future" Haruka replied without looking at her wife._

"_Future…" Michiru found the scenery breathtaking. It was so beautiful and she could feel the fresh air. There was no evilness and much more peace. "Is it our future?"_

_It was long enough before Haruka turned around to see her wife and gave her a small smile."It's your future with 'her'…"_

_The aqua hair girl confused. "Her?"_

Michiru opened her eyes. The dream just ended. She turned around and found the blond lying beside her, still in deep slumber. She was sleeping, facing the violinist. Michiru could not help but smile at the cute sleeping face.

She combed the messy blond hair and gave the sleeping figure a kiss. Michiru crawled out from the bed and walked quietly out of the room. As exited, she was standing before window glasses, built along the corridor. It was overlooking the backyard, a garden with various flowers planted. The girl was amazed. As she walked around, it amazed her even more. It was a big house; five bedrooms with bathroom in each room, one big living room, kitchen and dining room. She looked outside the window and they are not in Tokyo definitely. The house was surrounding by trees and Michiru loved it. It gave a great calmness for her until arms slipped around her waist.

"Surprise?"

The aqua hair girl startled by the blond voice and then giggled as she received kisses at the back of her neck. "Whose house is this?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful!"

"Of course, it's our house after all"

Michiru turned to face Haruka with eye brow twitched. "How?"

"How what?"

"How in the world did you get the time to do all of these?"

"I've always got time for you, my dear"

Haruka kissed the smaller girl on the lips. It was a sweet and simple kiss, and Michiru already felt her heart melt away. All her worries washed by a single moment. It was more than what she asked for.

The blond decided to break the kiss and whispered to her wife. "Let me show you around the house"

"I've been wondering around the house while you're sleeping"

"You missed one"

The shorter girl confused but before she could ask, Haruka had dragged toward the living room's back door, entering the garden.

"Ruka, I've seen this, it's gorgeous!"

"Wait until you see this one"

At the right corner of the garden, she saw a small house surrounded by the flowers. Slowly, they walked towards it hand-in-hand. As they reached the door, Haruka turned to Michiru and smiled.

"Open the door"

Michiru obeyed. She opened the door and nothing could amaze her more. It was her studio. It looked exactly like the studio at her home. All her paintings, her easel and painting supplies, and her precious Stradivarius, all of them were there.

"I've asked your mom permission to move all your belongings here. I hope you're okay with it-"

Michiru just jumped to hug the blond, squealing and overjoyed.

"It's more than everything that I could ask for!"

Haruka returned the hug. They stayed like that for a while, sharing the joy and each other warmth. Such subtle feeling could ease all their worries. Nothing could mean more than everything they have now.

"Ruka, this is the happiest day in my life"

The blond just smiled and kissed her wife head.

"Your happiness is everything to me"

It was like a dream come true. No words could express the happiness Michiru felt inside. She is happy with Haruka, she felt alive. Then, suddenly she tightened her hug like she never wants to be apart from Haruka. The blond felt it too but did not say anything. Of course, they knew, deep down, a question that they tried to shrug away. Scared of asking and craven to answer it.

Will it end?

-- I --

Haruka could not believe that it is sundown already and she was naked again. She was never been so tired in her life but so happy at the same time. Seems nothing could separate honeymooners from keep enjoying each other 'company' that much. She stretched her body, arms reaching from one end to the other end of the bed but she could not find what she was looking for. Looking around the room, she just remembered waking up at bed alone this morning and the person that should be by her side disappeared again for the second time. She signed. She went to pick up her clothes and went downstairs.

There was no sign of the aqua hair girl around the house. The blond scratched her head, wondering where Michiru could be and then, of course, she knew where she would be. She walked to the back door, found her destination outside.

She opened the door quietly to the small studio and to see the aqua hair girl sat on the chair, facing the easel. The blond just loved to see her wife fully concentrating to her painting. The sunset shined through the window gleamed over her, emphasizing her beautiful wavy hair, smooth skin and slender body. It just took the blond breathe away especially now…

"I couldn't believe that you went here with that"

Michiru startled and turned around to see the blond. "Ruka! You startled me"

Haruka laughed and said, "I think building this studio is a good idea"

"Why?"

"Well, 'cuz I will always know you will be here in 'that'"

The smaller girl looked at herself and realized that she has been wearing nothing but blanket only. The aqua hair girl giggled and gave her wife a mischievous smile. "What's wrong with it?"

Haruka slipped her hand around her wife waist. "You look… sexy"

The blond trailed the girl slender neck and shoulder with kisses. Michiru held her breathe as she felt the electrifying touches. Haruka loved to continue her job but then, her eyes rested on the canvas where Michiru's drawing.

"Is that…"

It was still a sketch but Haruka could easily identify the drawing. It was their picture. Michiru was drawn sitting beside the blond stood by her side. Haruka was hugging the sitting girl by the shoulder with one hand. Quickly, the smaller girl took a sheet and covered the painting from being seen further.

"Why you covered it?"

"I want you to see it once it finished"

The blond twitched her eye brows at first and the smiled. "I can wait, so now, let's go out for dinner, I'm starving!"

Michiru giggled. She slipped her hands around the blond neck and gave her a peck on the lips.

-- I --

The night street of Tokyo in the summer was much busier. Old to young people gathered in the Juuban Central with the buzzling transportation on the street. People were enjoying their free time after their hard work in the morning. But that night, they were distracted. Eyes to eyes were staring at the couple walked beside them or passed through them. Both beautiful and handsome, a perfect couple that would make anyone jealous. But these couple just ignored those eyes that they knew it was meant for them, as always. Haruka and Michiru just walked hand in hand, passing the staring eyes.

"I told you to park closer to the restaurant"

Haruka turned her face to the smaller girl. "Why? I'm enjoying myself right now"

"Having girls ogling at you? You never change, Ruka"

"It's not about that"

"What is it about then?"

The blond stopped from her track and moved her hands to Michiru's waist and back. The violinist shrieked in surprise as Haruka swung her down while still holding the petit girl and gave a very passionate kiss in front of thousand eyes.

Haruka pulled away from the kiss and stared at the girl floating beneath her. She gave her those cheeky smirk and whispered "Showing the world that you are mine"

Michiru began to blush as the blond pulled her back to her feet. They continued walking to their destination as more eyes staring at them, giggling and blushing by the couple act. The smaller girl went to punch the blond lightly but then snuggled close to the taller woman. The blush was still there but was added with a smile on the aqua hair girl's face and joy of her own.

Right before they reached in front of the restaurant, Michiru suddenly spoke. "Ruka! I need to buy some paints"

"I thought we have them at the studio"

"There are some colors I need for the painting. It will be quick, the store is just nearby"

"I will grab some seats for us at the restaurant then"

Haruka winked at the girl and went to the opposite direction. When she was about to reach the restaurant, she noticed a girl trembling in the between of the pedestrians. The blond went closer and to see the girl condition.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girl did not reply but her tremble did not stop and Haruka could hear the hoarse breath. The blond looked closer and noticed the familiarity of the girl. She saw her somewhere…

The black raven hair girl turned her head but ended up falling backward. Haruka caught the girl by surprise before the girl hit the ground. The girl's eyes opened up a little and the blond could see the weary purple eyes on the girl pale face. She recognized the beautiful white skin. It was the 'snow white' who suddenly disappeared the other day.

She still remembered the strange force struck her. But she had no time thinking about it. What worries her was the girl condition. Her hoarse breath was worsening and her skin was cold as ice.

"Hey! Are you okay?! I will bring you to the hospital-"

The girl opened her eyes abruptly and grabbed the blond shirt tightly.

"Please…" The girl whispered, begging. "Not the hospital"

"Then, where's your house?"

"N-no…"

"But-"

"S-somewhere…" The blond could see tears from those purple eyes. "… Safe"

Then, the raven girl fell unconscious.

"Hey? HEY!"

Haruka stirred the unconscious body but the girl had fell out of consciousness, left the blond confused and panicked. She did not know what to do.

'_Where's Michi when I need her??? I have to find her but I can't leave the girl- ARGGGGG!!!'_

The blond felt like she wants to blow up her freezing brain. Quickly, she placed one hand at the back of the girl's neck and under her leg with the other hand. She lifted her and planned to bring her to the car.

'_Damn it! Next time, no more show off! Should have parked that damn car nearby!'  
_

"Ruka?"

Haruka turned and to find the person she wanted to be at THAT moment.

"Michi! Help! This girl suddenly fell unconscious!"

Michiru calmly approached the mysterious girl and placed her hand on the girl's forehead.

"I think she is having a fever, we should bring her to the hospital"

"That what I said but she refused and when I asked her home, she didn't want to go home too! What we should do???"

"Ruka! Stop panicking! It's just a fever! Let's bring her to the car first"

The blond nodded "Ok-"

Suddenly, somebody accidentally pushed Haruka from the back. The tall blond almost lost her balance and threw the girl in her arm but managed to stand still with Michiru helped. "HEY! Watch it! Someone's sick in here!"

Michiru signed. The blond irritation was at the maximum, she better brought her lover to the car or they will let the girl suffer long enough until Haruka's head cooled down.

"Ruka, carry her properly" The aqua hair girl went to fix the mysterious girl's body from 'almost' falling position with one hand hanging down. When she was about to bring up the hand, the unconscious girl's long black sleeve scrolled down a little and Michiru gasped.

"What happened?"

"Ruka, bring her home"

"I told you, I didn't know where her home is-"

"Not her home, our home"

-- I --

A red hair woman with square glasses approached a man in a white suite. She was just running toward him and stopped once she was only few feet close to the man. With irregular breathing, she tried to say something to the man.

"Professor, I didn't see any sign of our messiah"

"Soon, Eudial… Soon, our destiny will arrive", said the professor without listening the woman's word.

"But, the-"

"Prepare yourself, Eudial… For our world domination!"

"But-"

Eudial's effort was futile. The man just left her while laughing loudly. The red hair woman just went back to her desk, preparing the world domination, she guessed…

-- I --

"So, she asked you to bring her somewhere safe?"

Michiru asked the blond as she sat on the sofa in the living room. Haruka was standing near the fire place, facing her wife. It was midnight and they just got the time to rest. As soon as they reached home, they put the 'snow white' in the guest room. They had to run back and forward, making sure the girl received a good treatment. Once they got the time, Haruka told Michiru what happened.

"Yeah and she just fell unconscious afterward. I never thought that she is running away from home"

"We can't make that assumption yet"

"But Michi, you saw it, right? And she said to bring her somewhere safe, it's just connected"

Michiru could only sign to herself. The mysterious girl brought quite a stir to the couple. She was still sleeping but her condition which made them stir…

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

The couple startled and headed to the guest room where the girl asleep. Haruka was the first one to enter and saw the girl sat up, fear and tear on her face.

Then, the girl noticed the entrance of the couple and it scared her even more.

Before the blond could say anything without adding more fear to the girl, Michiru stepped in front of her. "Hi, my name is Michiru and this is Haruka. She found you fell unconscious in the street and you're at our house right now. Are you feeling better?"

The girl just stayed still, barely moved an inch in front of two people that she called 'stranger'.

"Are you hungry?"

No answer.

"Do you want to drink maybe?"

No answer.

"May I come close? I just want to make sure that your fever has went down"

It took a few minutes before the girl nodded, feeling that Michiru is harmless. With that permission, the violinist went to the bed. "Can I sit beside you?"

Again, only answered with a nodded and Michiru sat at the bed. She slowly placed her hand on the girl's cheek and placed her forehead against the girl's forehead. The girl panicked at first but then Michiru started to humming softly and whispered, "You will be okay, you're safe here"

To the blond surprised, it did work. Both figure closed their eyes, feeling the amiable connection.

"Do you feel better?"

Michiru could feel the other head moving, nodding at her question. She left the girl's head and gave a smile to the younger girl.

"You might not want to eat right now but I need you to at least have some soup and drink your medicine, okay?"

"Thank you"

The aqua hair girl went to her blond wife and gave her a gentle push, "I need you in the kitchen, sweetheart"

"O-ok" As they exited the room, the blond closed the door behind her and followed her wife. "I never expect that you're good at handling kids too"

"Ruka, she's not a kid. She's only few years younger than us. Besides, it's called motherly instinct"

Haruka raised her eyebrows, surprised with her wife's answer. But then, a small smile formed on her lips. "I guess we're ready for a baby"

Michiru turned around, astounded to Haruka's comment.

"I'm serious"

"But we just got married, remember?"

The blond had her hands held both Michiru's hands and kissed them gently. "Nothing is too hasty, Michi. I want us to keep building happiness every day, every minute and every single second we have together. Besides, I know you will be a good mother"

The blond gave a meaningful look. Somewhere behind those green eyes, Michiru could feel so much love and joy.

"Ruka…"

She felt those stares so hypnotizing and by the time she realized, Haruka's face was only inches from hers. Michiru reached the tall girl head and kissed her on the lips. Then, tears escaped from her eyes but it does not stop them from continuing kissing.

As their lips broke away, Michiru drown her face in Haruka's shoulder. The blond knew her wife still crying. She would not say or do anything, only gave her a firm embrace.

-- I --

"Good morning!"

The blond entered the bright room and saw the raven girl had awakened with book on her lap. She smiled to her as the tall blond placed the breakfast tray on the younger girl's lap, replacing the book.

"Here is your breakfast, Hime-chan, is there anything else that you want?"

"Thank you" the girl replied.

"Don't mention it"

"No, I mean thank you for everything. I remember you, that time, when the girls from my school bullied me and now, you take care of me"

"I think it is normal you help people when they are in difficulty", the blond winked at the girl. Haruka could see the blush and smile from the young girl. "You have a beautiful smile right there, Hime-chan"

"Hime?"

"Ah, sorry, I still don't know your name. You look like Shirayuki Hime, white as pure snow."

The girl laughed at Haruka's imaginative comment. "Hotaru…"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Hotaru"

"Hotaru… that's beautiful name"

"But I think I like Hime better"

"Then, Hime-chan it is. Now, eat your breakfast, maybe afterwards, we can bring you around today"

Hotaru began to eat her breakfast. The blond smiled as she could see satisfaction in the girl's face. But suddenly, tears appeared from the girl's eyes.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the food?"

"N-no", Hotaru said with hoarse voice while wiping her tears. "I didn't remember the last time I had breakfast… My mother died when I was five"

"How about your father?"

"He's… busy"

The conversation ended and replaced by silence but that was not it. Haruka promised Michiru to not mention anything about it but she wanted to know the truth. So, it began…

"Hime-chan… Are you running away from home?"

Hotaru stopped from putting another spoon of her omelet. "Yes…"

"Can I know why?" The raven girl did not answer. "Did your father hit you?"

"No!"

From the answer, Haruka could see denial and fear from the tone. She was trying to hide something.

"I didn't mean to say bad thing about your father… We saw the scar…"

"I know… I realized that my clothes are different so I've guessed you guys must have seen them" Hotaru lifted the oversized shirt's sleeve up, to reveal an old long scar on her arm. Haruka was not surprised. The night before, both Michiru and her saw the scar covered almost all over the girl's body.

"I thought you will be disgusted by it" The younger girl added as she pulled down her sleeve. "Some wounds are from years ago… I was involved in a laboratory accident and it cost me not only these wounds but also my poor health…"

Something was disturbing Haruka. Somehow the story matched up with certain information that she could not remember.

"How about the other fresh wounds? It looks like they are still fresh or few days old…"

Hotaru chose not to say anything which made Haruka enraged.

"I'm concern with your health. I want to know the truth. If someone did this to you, I swear I'll-"

The blond stopped as she realized that she had pushed the girl too far. Hotaru still gave no response about it and only looked down to her tray. Haruka felt guilty for bringing this up. She knew she has a big mouth but when it comes to something that against her belief, she could not just keep it to herself.

"I'm sorry-" Suddenly, the tray in Hotaru's lap fell to the floor. Haruka looked up to see the younger girl was in pain, again having the same condition like the night before. "Hotaru-chan! What happened?! Michi!!! Something is wrong with Hotaru-chan!!!"

She went to touch the girl and suddenly a burst of black and white light filled the room…

Michiru felt the strange energy where the two people at. Then, the energy had gone and she could only detect one life form. By the time she reached there, she saw a familiar figure in the room, bending down.

"S-Setsuna-san"

The dark skin woman turned around and looked at Michiru. "We have to stop the messiah of darkness"

"What's just happened-" The aqua hair girl stopped as she saw another figure lying lifeless in front of the Plutonian. The beautiful dream had crumbled into dust and again, tears filled in her eyes.

"RUKA!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

The final battle begins… in the next chapter ^_^

I would like to thank you for those ppl who spent their time reading my fanfic! Thanks!

And FYI, Shirayuki Hime is Snow White's Japanese name.


	25. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters. ^_^

**Chapter 24: The Final Battle**

-- Summer 1998: July --

Two palms hit on the table right in front of the senshi of time. The dark skin woman did not budge nor startled. She was just conveniently sat on the sofa with her eyes closing calmly but not for the girl who stood in front of her.

"What is happening?!" Michiru shouted. She had never been this furious before. She was confused and angry at same time and it was about none other than Haruka.

Setsuna opened her eyes as she saw Michiru in the eyes. "That girl… she is the messiah of the darkness"

Michiru stunned by the answer. Her head felt like falling apart. But her reaction was far from scared, she was furious. "Why DIDN'T you tell us sooner?!"

"The future is unpredictable. It keeps changing every time"

Michiru was not satisfied with her answer. What made her more agitated was how Setsuna can be so calm. "You call yourself as senshi of time?! You just don't care about Haruka, that's- that's why-"

Setsuna opened her eyes and it shut Michiru right away. Her red eyes immediately sent chills all over the aqua hair's body.

"She was my friend and comrade in the past and in this present as well. I too, feel devastated…"

That was the only time she ever heard the senshi of time wrath. While still washed in her own anguish, the aqua hair turned around and went straight to the bathroom, locking herself up. She sat at the edge of the tub with both hands covering her face. As much as she wanted to release the anger inside her but it was wrong to drag Setsuna into it. These past few days were like a dream for her. It was denial of reality and now, she had to face with nothing but utter reality itself.

Then, she lifted her head when she heard a sound of struggle in the living room where Setsuna at. She opened the door quickly and saw a figure in a recognizable white suite standing there, choking Setsuna's neck.

"Ruka! Stop it!" Michiru shouted to the blond.

Without the white cap or her one eyed glasses, Michiru could see clearly through Haruka's eyes which turned to her, staring at her with those black irises. It caught her off guard at first, but she decided to step forward.

"Ruka, I know you can hear me, please… let her go"

The blond did not look away and still staring coldly. She turned her head to the woman in her hand and threw her towards Michiru. The aqua hair girl managed to catch Setsuna but the weight made her lost balance and fell to the floor with the unconscious woman. She tried to get up when she saw Haruka heading to the door.

"Ruka!" Seems her words were not even be bothered by the blond. But she did not stop. She did not want to let her love go… again. But it was too late. Haruka had disappeared before the violinist could say with tears: "Don't go"

---

The ground was trembling and the sky was not looking friendly either. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto were riding the helicopter in the middle of the chaotic weather. Heading to one and only place where Haruka will be… Mugen.

During the ride, something had hit their helicopter. Before they realized what it was, another turbulence stroke again.

"A storm?!" Pluto said while tried to control their ride from the heavy wind.

"I think there's an earthquake too" Neptune said while looking at the scenery below her. She saw clearly the all the objects on the ground; cars, building and people struggled to stay up.

A sudden earthquake and storm hit Tokyo, then in the next minute, it ended. Pluto was able to take control the helicopter again. "This is not an ordinary earthquake and storm is quite peculiar…"

"We must hurry…" Neptune whisper quietly, loud enough for Pluto to hear. "I've bad feeling about this"

Soon after, they arrived at their destination. To their surprise, the school building had changed. The tall building was not alone. It was surrounded by a transparent maroon barrier like a mud. "T-that's…"

Apparently, it was a merging daimon that creates an energy barrier around the school. Both senshi could feel the enormous evil energy from the barrier and almost impossible to break in. As the fly higher, they came across something, a star shape opening formed on top of the barrier.

"Look, Pluto! I think we can enter from that hole", Neptune pointed out.

"Let's go"

As the helicopter started descending toward the star shape hole, an inhuman scream startled both senshi and before they knew where it came from, they felt being shaken as if the helicopter was swallowed by a hurricane. The monsters from the barrier seemed to recognize their presence and started to attack them. They were unable to do anything and in that moment, they felt death closer than anything else. Neptune closed her eyes, she was not scared of death rather she was enraged with it. She wanted to save her lover and now faced with the end of her life. When she knew it almost time, a golden light shone inside the helicopter and minutes after, the aircraft blew up…

---

Haruka opened her eyes.

"Uranus…" The sailor senshi helped her from her slumber. She did not know why she helped her but she knew that it was not because she wants to harm her.

Then, she realized that she was not in her home rather she woke up in big room that the ceiling she did not recognize. She could not remember what happened to her right after she was talking to Hotaru. She sat up to see the room filled with a big expensive mahogany desk and on the corner of the room, a set of sofas and armchair placed there. When she looked at the other side of the corner, she was totally surprised. There were bunch of stuffed animals filling the area and a single armchair stood upfront in between the stuffed animals. And there, sat a pale girl that she recognized right away.

"Hotaru-chan!"

The blond stood up and ran to the girl. As she approached her, she realized that the girl is alive but she was shivering and sweating.

"Hotaru-chan, are you alright?"

"C-cold"

"What?"

"I feel really cold, h-help me"

She ran her hands on the girl's shoulders, trying to get a better look on her. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here"

Hotaru suddenly moved forward, hugging the blond. Rather giving comfort to the girl, Haruka was surprised with the sudden shudder that ran through her skin. The girl felt like a pile of cold ice. "W-warm… you're so warm, Haruka-san"

Haruka hesitated for a moment. Something about the girl seemed odd but she could not tell. The blond felt she was not with the same girl this morning as if she is a complete different person.

Suddenly, the girl spoke but in a very different voice. "I WaNt yOUr TaLISmaN"

It was too late. Before she could act, Hotaru looked up and stared her with her dark eyes…

---

"Haruka!"

Neptune opened her eyes. She saw a vision of the blond. The enemy has made a move on her. She should not waste anymore time. She sat up and to find herself on top of Mugen. She turned around to find Sailor Pluto laid unconscious not far away from her. Both miraculously managed to survive from the deadly attack. What she could remember was a golden light appeared and before she knew, they ended up on top of building.

So many questions filled her mind but they were racing against time and Neptune did not take it for granted. She ran to the unconscious senshi and shaked her gently. "Pluto, Pluto…"

"W-where are we?"

"I think somehow we managed to break in. We need to move, Pluto. If we go now, we might be able to stop them-"

"You're too late"

Their conversation was interrupted by a male voice. Their attention went the entrance of a tunnel right at the edge of the building roof. A man appeared from the tunnel and both senshi surprised.

"It can't be… You suppose to be dead", Neptune murmured in shock. In front of them, the professor stood there with his hands in his white coat's pocket, grinning in evil manner.

"Guess you're wrong, ladies… The messiah has been revived and your further interruption is futile. Surrender and you'll be forgiven"

"Over our dead body", Neptune gave a cold reply.

"It's such a pity," His distorted grin continued on the professor's face. "We really wanted smart ladies like you to become Daimon vessels… Just like Soichi Tomoe!"

Professor Tomoe gave an agony scream and turned into a huge flower-like monster. Both Neptune and Pluto stood from the ground and looked intensely at the monster while have themselves in fighting stance.

"I knew it, a daimon disguised as Soichi Tomoe all along", Pluto said.

"What about the real Soichi Tomoe?" Neptune asked while her attention was still on the monster.

"Most probably dead…"

"In the accident five years ago…" The aqua hair senshi added.

Everything made sense to them now. But what disturbed them the most, they have come this far undetected.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune shot her attack to the gigantic creature. With one blast, it blew into hundreds of pieces. But it did not stop at that point. Suddenly they saw the hundred pieces moved into the tunnel by itself.

"What's happening?"

When they could not see any pieces left, a sudden movement from the tunnel startled them. It was like group of footsteps appeared and moving toward them. As the sound getting louder and louder, shadows started to appear. Neptune's eyes opened wide while Pluto twitched her eyebrows in distress. They were facing a group of white creature like human but their skin is as white as a chalk and they have one big eye and wide mouth, making them grinning like maniac. They were about hundreds of them and within a minute, both senshi were surrounded by the one eyed white creatures.

"They are multiplying!"

Neptune went to attack one of the creatures but her attack just went through the creature like shadow.

Laughter echoed endlessly and so did the creatures. None of their attacks were able to defeat them. They were just like projected images.

"YoU wILL nEVer WIN!!!"

"Neptune, used your talisman"

"The mirror?"

"It's the mirror of truth, look at their reflection in the mirror. From all of these fake images, only one is the real youma. The real one should have been reflected in it"

"Aqua Mirror!" Picking up her talisman, Neptune looked at it while scanning her surroundings. Pluto was right, none of the creatures' reflection came across the mirror, except one.

"That one!"

"DEATH SCREAM!"

Pluto's attack hit the real youma. It screamed painfully as the other fake youma disappeared and then blew up.

"Let's go!"

Without wasting any more time, they ran deeper inside the cave. Their mission was not finished yet, it was just the beginning of a long battle.

Minutes passed and it felt like they had been running forever until they reached the heart of the cave. Anxiousness was the only thing filling their senses and of course, to end this battle. Before they could think anything unnecessary, their greatest fear appeared right in front of them.

The pale woman with long black hair sat in her throne. The cold and evil smile showed on the face of the messiah.

"Welcome, sailor senshi, to my kingdom. At our last meeting, I did not introduce myself properly, my name is Mistress 99 and I am the messiah of the darkness"

Without second thought, Neptune summoned her talisman not knowing the glint in Mistress 99's eyes. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attack did not hit its target. Mistress 99 disappeared into thin air. Before they could react, she had appeared behind Pluto.

"Pluto, look out-"

Did not hinder Neptune's warning, Mistress 99 held the edge of Pluto's garnet and with her slender figure, she picked up Pluto who was holding the other edge easily and threw her 180 degree. The senshi of time landed hard, leaving destroyed floor underneath the unconscious Pluto.

Still holding the garnet, she sped towards Neptune. With a blink of eyes, the aqua hair felt a punch on her abdomen and fell to the ground. Neptune was still half conscious but she still felt the pain throughout her whole body.

While squirming on the floor, she saw the pale woman took Neptune's talisman while the other still had Pluto's garnet. She gave an evil laughter. "The talisman is complete! I shall summon the Holy Grail and lead humanity to an end!"

"You... don't have... the last talisman... you can never... have them", Neptune said weakly but the glint in Mistress 99's eyes never gone.

"Don't you notice? I have them all along"

Victory in Neptune's eyes turned into denial and anger as she saw a light shone from Mistress 99. She wished it was not true...

"The talisman is inside me, I am the talisman and now, I have them all with me!" The laughter echoed again.

"No, it can't be... You mean-"

Her heart stopped as she was just noticed another person lying closed to Mistress 99's throne.

"No… NO! Ruka… HARUKA!" She screamed with all her might but it was barely audible. She was losing her strength and sight.

Both talismans were raised in the air and Mistress 99 began to chant. "Ooo Talismans, bring upon the Holy Grail and gave your absolute powers to the Messiah of Destruction!"

Dark light shone from the appearing Holy Grail. Quake suddenly filled in the whole cave and rocks from the cave's plafond started to crumble down slowly. Once the Messiah took the Holy Grail into her hand, the dark light spread and leaving the senshi swallowed into it.

---

_Badum… Badum… Badum…_

_The stillness was interrupted. A sound slowly played every second interval like a drum._

_Breeze in… breeze out…_

_Another noise appeared like a gush of wind, passing in and out._

_Badum… Badum… Badum…_

_Breeze in… breeze out…_

_They would not leave her alone. The clearer the sounds became the sharper her senses felt. She felt her body rest upon a hard surface and her skin never been so cold in her entire life. _

_Badum… Badum… Badum…_

_Breeze in… breeze out…_

_The noise has made her head pound in pain and every nerve in her body yelled in discomfort. She beg them to stop, to harm her no further but nothing happened._

_A small light prevailed over the darkness. Neptune began to open her eyes slowly and felt the amount of light they received was not doing any harm to them. When both eyes steadily opened, the aqua senshi was laying on her stomach. The only thing that she could see in her position was the cave poorly illuminated. She had a hard time to remember why she is ended there. She could not remember at all or she did not want to. The silence around her was killing her. It almost made her pulse and breathing is the only sound exists in that cave. She never felt so cold, so pain and so lonely at the same time. It was too much._

_She wanted to escape from the horrible nightmare she had. She wanted a place where she could feel warm and safe. She wanted a life where there is nothing but happiness for her._

_Then, not far from her, she heard a footsteps heading toward her. Neptune was careless. She just laid there lifeless like a broken marionette, losing its strings to live._

"_My, my… You're hopeless, Neptune"_

_She knew that voice, a very familiar voice but more mature and husky. Before she knew, the figure bent to her side, placed a hand to raise Neptune's lifeless face a little. In those empty blue eyes, it reflected the image of the figure, who was looking intently at the motionless senshi. The familiar short blond hair in dark blue skirt and yellow ribbon sailor uniform. It was Sailor Uranus. _

_Uranus rolled Neptune over and made her into sitting position. She kept her self closed and holding the lifeless senshi to prevent her from falling flat to the ground again. Uranus looked at her fellow comrade in concern._

"_Neptune"_

_Quiet. There was no response from the aqua hair. She was just looked straight into nothingless. She heard the voice clearly but she did not response. _

"_I beg you, don't be like this"_

_Why would not she reply? Neptune wondered to herself. She had no will nor desire to live. Losing Haruka had taken everything from her. The grief had taken over her soul and let her dived into nothing less._

_Uranus knew nothing could fix a grieving heart. She could not bear to see her lover to be in such condition. "I love you"_

_Love? The Neptunian turned toward Uranus. She was just like Haruka… _

_The blond senshi suddenly felt Neptune's palm over her cheek and before she knew it, their lips met. Neptune felt the heat of the other lips over her cold one. It was just like when she felt Haruka lips, soft and warm. She missed those feeling. She desired those feeling. She did not want to feel this grief any longer. Slowly, her hands crawled behind the blond senshi's neck and let herself to be devoured by the senshi of the wind._

_The next thing she knew, she was Michiru again, kneeling on her knees with both hands on the ground, naked, covered only by Uranus's arm twisting around her chest with hand groped on her breast. She felt her bare back was put against the sailor uniform. It was so close that she still could feel Uranus burning skin through the clothes. The blond placed kisses on the girl's bare shoulder, made her shiver uncontrollably. The aqua hair girl ached as she felt Uranus other hand crawled in between her tights, sliding fingers in. Her sensual moan was echoed in the cave. As the fingers sliding in and out and Uranus kept softly biting at the back of her neck, she could not help but moaned even louder. In those moment, her thought was filled with questions. What kind of moans were they? Pleasure? Happiness? Satisfaction? Or they were just lush, anger and loneliness._

_Uranus stopped as she felt drops of water on Michiru's chest. She was surprised to see tears running through Neptune's white cheek._

_All the emotions came back to the Neptunian princess and the blond did nothing but watching the poor girl's crying grew louder and louder._

"_I'm sorry… I couldn't save her", Uranus said, still ignored by the crying girl. "I was trying to save you and Pluto in the explosion when the messiah took over the talisman" _

"_Why" It was the first word that came up from Michiru. With tears still poured from her eyes, she stared the blond senshi. "Why wouldn't you save her?! Why me?! You should be her protector not me!"_

"_You can blame me for it but I don't want to see you die and neither Haruka", Michiru stopped crying as heard that name. "After all, I am Sailor Uranus or Haruka, the decendant of the great Kingdom of the Heaven; we're just the same person born in different time. Even if there's only slight chance for saving you, Haruka will take all possibilities or even the impossible for you. You're her life and so is she to you, right?"_

_Tears continued pouring down upon Michiru's white cheeks but it was not tears of anger, it was tears of courage. Uranus went to wipe the droplets and gave a soft kiss on the lament girl's lips._

"_Michiru" as she was called, for the first time the aqua hair looked up to see not the same cold grey eyes but the same loving green eyes coming from Uranus. "Save her. Save Haruka"_

---

Neptune opened her eyes and realized she was somehow lying opposite Haruka. She felt coldness on her hand. It was Haruka's hand on top of hers. She could felt her eyes were wet from her tears. Whether it was a dream or not, it just felt so real. She pulled herself up into sitting position and looked at lifeless green eyes. She took her cold hand and gave a kiss on her palm.

She placed down her hand and stood up. They were not in the cave anymore but they are at the open space. The sky was dark but was not a normal dusk at the end of day. The wind was not as friendly as usual, the sea was howling violently and the ground was about to break. The end of the world might feel like this but it was not going to be that day, not for Sailor Neptune.

"I'm going to save you, Ruka. I promise I will"

**Author's Note:**

Okay, after this is the REAL final battle and almost the end of everything :'( Hiks! Sorry for such a LATE update. Promise I'm going to finish this FAST!


	26. Salvation

Before u guys read the story, I'll just answer Mantaray-san question abt Uranus/Haruka's eyes color (thanks for asking, Mantaray-san!), sorry I couldn't explain it more in the story. Actually I was running out of idea of how to put in the explaination into the storyline. So I just explain it now.

The grey/black eye color was to show Uranus/Haruka drove by the dark side. Pluto did explain that the dark side was because of death bastard invasion causing a great amount of negative energy. Since the Haruka in my story did not have a sailor senshi form, the talisman has no owner so it was vulnerable. It is a powerful weapon that cannot be own by normal being so that's why it became a living weapon/Haruka in order to exist. So in chap 24, Uranus/Haruka in Michiru/Neptune's dream came to save her and was not influence by the dark side, that's the real Uranus and that's why her eyes was in normal color.

Hopefully it's clear and I am always opened to any questions so just ask!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters. ^_^

**Chapter 25: The Salvation**

"_Where am I?" Haruka stood in the white and still room. Any movement she made did not make any difference. It seemed time and space had stopped. It was like having the world for herself, her own world. People, time and life just vanished._

_But she was not alone. She felt another presence in her world. She turned around and not far from her, she saw her. A girl was sitting among the white surrounding with her arms hugging her legs. She was scared and heard she was crying. "Hotaru-chan?"_

_The girl looked up with her bloodshot eyes from tears. She was, surprised yet glad to see the familiar blond. "Haruka… san?"_

"_Are you ok- URG!" Haruka fell to her knees, feeling her chest was tore into pieces._

"_Haruka-san!"_

---

Mistress 9 stood among the ruin while holding the Holy Grail. Once she gained the power, her body felt like there was another power inside her. It was so powerful that her transformation into a messiah of destruction drove the whole cave into ruin. She smiled at her own accomplishment and decided to do one last thing…

"It is time for humanity to face the end! With this power I shall call my master! Master Pharaoh 90!"

She raised her hand again and suddenly, the ground was shaking violently and the thunder came crashing the earth. Turmoils happened within seconds. The entire element went chaos as they were going to welcome a dark powerful enemy. The dark clouds were whirling and pushed asides as a giant black hole came from it.

As it arrived, the turmoil was growing more violent. It only drew more smiles on Mistress 9's face. It touched the ground and gave out a hoarse loud voice, "WeLL DoNE, MY SeRVanT, I HaVE BeEn WaITInG FOR THis DAY. ThE DAY DeATH BAStARD To DeSTRoY The UnIVerSe FiNAllY HAS ComE!"

"Yes, Master Pharaoh! I shall begin the annihilation of the galaxy!"

However, the Messiah abruptly turned around as she felt a commencing aura from behind. She saw Sailor Neptune dashed toward her in great speed. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attack was easily reflected by Mistress 9 and directed back to the owner of the attack. Neptune dashed to the side to avoid the reflected Deep Submerge and then attacked again. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The enemy was just repeating the same action but this time, she was unable to see where the Neptunian gone. A shadow over her made her realize the sailor senshi had jumped and attacking her from above. The Messiah just smirked and when another Deep Submerge approached her, she was just vanished again into thin air. She teleported behind Neptune in the open air and hit her with her right elbow.

The Messiah floated in the air as she watched Neptune went crashing into the earth. Between the flying dusts, the aqua senshi crawled from the hole she just made but suddenly screamed as she felt her ribs crashed harshly to the ground. The pale woman landed and stepped on Neptune's crawling back.

"This is what you got for interfering, Sailor Neptune… It's useless; you're going to die anyway"

"Haruka", Neptune whispered as she went to grab Mistress 9's foot.

"Fool… She can't hear you and she never will", the pale woman shrugged her foot but the grip became tighter and tighter. "Let go"

"I won't, I know Ruka can hear me and she will come back to me"

"I said let… GO", the standing woman began to shake her foot violently. Seeing the other woman persistent made her angrier. She kicked her with the other foot. Neptune still did not move and it just made Mistress 9 furious. "Take this, you fool!"

She chanted and suddenly, Neptune screamed as she felt her body was electrocuted. Despite the pain, the senshi still wouldn't let her grip loosen. She wanted Haruka to come back and she would not lose.

"HARUKAAAAA"

---

"_Michiru-"_

_The blond felt the pain in her chest was getting worse. She just worried that she might not be able to survive if they stayed like that too long. She tried her best to not look worried since the girl beside her looked as worried as herself._

"_Haruka-san, are you okay?"_

"_She's calling me, Hotaru-chan, I need to find a way to get out of here"_

"_But, you're hurt!"_

"_Don't worry, I am fine" Haruka gave assuring smile as she tried to hold the pain._

_Hotaru just looked at her, not only worried but wondered. "How? How could you have such courage? How could you believe that everything will be fine? We don't know where we are and we can't do anything. I… I'm scared"_

_Haruka just continued to smile. "Hime-chan, I too feel scared but whenever I think that I always remember my friends, families and Michiru… They're not here with me but I knew they love me enough to give me strength"_

_The girl just admired the look on Haruka's face. It was soft and determine at the same time yet it saddened her. "You're lucky, Haruka-san, you have people who loves you…"_

_Hotaru just stared down as her purple eyes started to fill in with water. But the tears would not come since it was distracted by Haruka's hand on top of hers. She took the smaller hand and gave a comforting grip._

"_You have me. Aren't we friend, Hime-chan?"_

"_How could you be friend with someone that you just met twice?"_

"_Well, you define friendship not by how long they are but more to how much they share thing together, how much they support each other and how much they relying on each other in good and bad times. Judging by our situation right now, I don't think any 'bad times' couldn't be worse than this"_

_Hotaru giggled at Haruka's joke. The blond just smiled at her and followed her to laugh. "See? How hard can it be to make friend if we always stuck with the enemies and still can laugh?"_

_They just continued laughing. Although the laughing ended but the smile in Hotaru's face just would not go away. "So… we're friends?"_

_Haruka smiled back. "Yes, we are. You are not alone in this, I'm here with you and we're going get out of here together. And whenever we're apart…" The blond took the girl's hands and placed on her chest. "I'll be there in your heart"_

"_We are never alone, Hime-chan. Always remember that"_

_Hotaru's smile grew wider. She stood up and went to hug Haruka. "Thank you"_

_Suddenly, golden light filled in the room and they disappeared._

---

Sailor Neptune dropped on the ground, unable to move from the wounds she received.

"What a stubborn girl, I will kill you now before-"

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"DEATH SCREAM!"

The messiah shrieked as she felt her hand had been wounded. The Holy Grail fell from her hand but then turned into sprinkle of light and gone.

"The Holy Grail?!" She looked at the ground in anger and then looked up to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto had disturbed her. "You'll never get away with this-"

Suddenly, they were surprised by Mistress 9 screamed of pain.

"My body! It's… ARGGGGG!"

Wondering of what happened; Sailor Moon and Pluto used the moment of distraction to run towards the fallen senshi.

"Are you okay, Neptune?" Sailor Moon bent down to place Neptune in her shoulder for support.

"I'm fine…"

"ARGGG! What's happening-" Mistress 9 was panicked. She felt like her skin was burning and her head started to hear voices.

'_I will not let you use Haruka-san anymore!' _Surprised, she recognized the whispering voice on her ears.

"You-"

A golden light flew out of the messiah's body and suddenly, the scream grew louder and Mistress 9 destroyed into pieces.

_---_

_In the darkness of one mind, a blond figure floated. It was her unconscious state that brought her to this place, empty and still. However, once she decided to sleep in it, she would continue to close her eyes and let her soul brought into the nothingness. _

"_Wake up"_

_Haruka heard a voice. She knew that familiar voice._

"_Wake up"_

_Something bothering her eyes, she tried to keep it closed but it was useless._

"_Wake up!"_

'_That voice… Hime-chan?'_

"_She's waiting for you, Haruka-san"_

_Slowly, she opened her eyes and realized it was the glimpse of golden light above her that had been bothering her. Once, she had completely awakened from her slumber and she swam to the only light in the oblivion. When she almost reached it, a hand came to help her. Haruka grabbed that hand and she was looking into that deep blue eyes._

"_Michiru"_

Haruka's eyes opened. She was lying looking at the dark sky. Her hand was still left hanging on the air from the dream. She sat up, trying to figure out what happened to her since she had lost track of time. Then, a light distracted her from thinking further. A figure emerged surrounded by the light and Haruka began to see who it was. She was looking at a sailor senshi with short black hair and purple eyes. Her small figure floated and looked even petite with her long weapon like glaive.

"H-Hime-chan?"

The senshi smiled to Haruka. "I'm Sailor Saturn and I was also had a human form whom was known as Hotaru Tomoe", Haruka realized that the girl figure had completely visible and her feet landed on the ground. "My human form has been used by the invader as their tool for world destruction. The damage has been done and I need to stop them before the world really came to an end"

"What are you going to do?"

Saturn gave another smile. "You might not remember but I was called as the Senshi of Destruction. It is my duty to destroy and to be destroy with it"

The blond surprised with her answer. "NO! You can't die!"

"It is my duty and without destroying them, the world could not be save", from the blond face, Saturn knew Haruka did not like the idea of sacrificing someone for the sake of other.

"Haruka-san, your kindness has saved me and awakened me from my dark side. Thank you… this is the least I can do"

Master Pharaoh's laugh was heard. "YoU ThINK YoU Can DeFEaT Me, SaILoR SaTURN?!"

Saturn did not react to the mockery she just received. Calm and collected, she walked toward the enemy.

"No! Hime-" Haruka tried to grab her but it was too late.

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Sailor Saturn had fled to the storm and disappeared into it.

"Haruka!"

The blond turned around to see Sailor Neptune was held shoulder to shoulder by Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto. The aqua senshi left the other two and gave a small run towards the blond, forgetting the wounds she had.

Haruka ran to the aqua hair girl, caught her before she fell to the ground. "Are you okay, Michi?"

"I'm fine"

Haruka horrified looking at her wife's condition and she could still smile as if nothing happened. She hugged her like there is no any other time to touch her again. Then, she pulled away as Neptune started to complain that she was hurting her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you"

"Ruka, I am okay, really.... Seeing you already makes me feel better", the blond just smiled at her wife and gave a kiss on the forehead.

Then, they were distracted by the loud sound in the storm. They could hear the sound of slashing weapon in it. Haruka turned to see the other three. "We need to save Hotaru-chan!"

"There is nothing can be done…" Pluto stood far behind the senshis as she was staring at the storm. "We are far too powerless to save her"

"No! NO!!" She stood up to see the storm was getting wilder. They could not step forward with the power emitted from the fight. When she started to see the impossible, she could not help but screamed in desperation.

"HIME!!!!" The blond landed her knees to the ground and hit the firm soil with her grip. Haruka could not help but angered to her own weakness. Neptune went to her wife and hugged her.

"Ruka…"

"Hotaru-san…" Sailor Moon bent to the ground as well, crying.

Tears brought to Haruka's eyes as was reminiscing her moment with the sweet girl. Then, Haruka came up with an idea. She stood from her place, leaving Neptune's warm embrace and looked at the others. "Let… Let's combine our power"

"What?"

"The talisman… We're going to use the talisman and Sailor Moon, I need your help"

"No! I don't want to do this! You could die!

"Michi!" Neptune heard her nickname from Haruka's mouth and silenced, stopping her ramble. "I want to save her, she is a sweet girl and she got so much more to see in this world. I couldn't live knowing a girl has sacrifice her life for us"

"Ruka…"

"I- Arg!"

"Ruka! What's wrong?"

Haruka felt another pain in her chest. She grabbed her chest, trying to hold the pain. "I'm fine"

"You're not!"

"It's not important right now! Michiru, please understand, I told her that friendships gave us strength but what kind of friendships is that when we could not save our own friend?!"

Although drive by her own ego, Michiru somehow understood Haruka's feeling. She has friends and she had felt those desperations too. But she could not risk Haruka's well being as well.

"Please Michiru, Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto…"

Neptune looked at Haruka and then to the storm. Her mind was set. She looked back at the blond again. "Promise me something… That we're going to live together and growing old together, and do other things like married couples do"

Green eyes stared at the woman in front of her with amazement. Haruka smiled and bent toward the aqua senshi. She held both Neptune's hands with hers and kissed them. "Forever"

She whispered one word of oath and kissed her on the lips. Then, ray of light emerged from both of them and Pluto. The three talismans united and as again, the Holy Grail came for another purpose. It was not evil this time; it was for salvation.

---

The storm had died and they could see the sky again, light reddish after the dark night. The sun came to rise from the east and the sea calmly reflected on the pictureous moment. It was a long night and it had finally ended.

Sailor Moon alone stood in the middle of the Mugen's ruin, staring and enjoying the moment of peace.

"Sailor Moon!"

She was called by the other senshi. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus ran towards her. They hugged her.

Their face were showing nothing but relieved to see her safe and sound.

"What happened? Where's the outer senshi?" Mercury asked.

Sailor Moon smiled and replied, "They're safe. Pluto said she has unfinished job to be done"

"Unfinished job? What else jobs needs to be done other than stopping the Death Bastard?" Jupiter gave another worried face.

"Who knows about that, she's pretty mysterious with the time and space stuff", Mars commented.

"Like you're not mysterious yourself, Reiko", Venus giggled as Mars blushed at the nickname. "By the way, how about Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"

The princess gave another smile but it was a different smile, both happy yet sad at the same time. "They are enjoying their time as a family"

**Author's Note:**

It's not the end yet!!! The final chapter is coming soon!!! Please review or if you have any question, let me know. Thanks!!!


	27. The End

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters. ^_^

**Chapter 25: The End**

_Haruka was running towards the storm that took Saturn and Super Sailor Moon in. It was getting stronger and the blond just run recklessly. Michiru tried to stop her but she was already few feet away from her.._

_Michiru lost track of the blond when the storm died and then followed by a bright light, blinding them. All of the sudden, an explotion was heard and things were flung away. The world suddenly became hollow..._

-- Winter 1999: January --

The end of January means another season is almost end. The winter wind was still blew around the outskirt of Tokyo. A house overlooking the beautiful hills seemed not disturbed by the cold. Instead, it was filled with warmth.

"Hime-chan! Careful!"

Michiru almost dropped the phone on her shoulder when she heard Haruka's yell, followed by a loud crying. She signed with a small smile on her face. She could imagine what the other two were doing in the backyard.

"Are you there, Michiru-chan?"

The aqua girl almost forgot. She was on the phone with Haruka's mother. "I'm sorry, Megumi-san, I was distracted"

"I could hear Haruka's shout from here. I told her so many times that child cried because of her shout, not from the fall. She should stop worrying too much or she will get old fast!"

Michiru responded her mother-in-law's complain with a giggle. She continued setting up the dinner table and smile never left her lips. "I will make sure to tell her that"

Megumi just returned back to London with Hiroshi after spending time with the trio during Christmas, New Year and most importantly, their granddaughter first birthday. Akiko also came to celebrate together with them. They were so excited when they knew the couple had a daughter and decided to come to see her.

After few minutes, the conversation ended. When she had make sure everything was ready, she exited the kitchen and sailed to the backyard where she found two people there.

Haruka was standing in the backyard. She was holding two small hands, together walking by the garden.

"You two, lunch is ready"

The blond looked up, smiled at the call and then turned her attention back to the little girl. "Let's go, Hime, mama's calling"

She picked up Hotaru by the armpits with struggle since the girl wanted to walk around for more. "Be a good girl okay, we can continue our walk after your nap"

Hotaru stopped struggling when she blew the little girl's tummy. The little snow white felt the ticklish and laughing.

"Okay, okay, let's have lunch. I don't want her to get so excited or she won't be able to take a nap"

"Yes, mama", Haruka stopped playing and gave the girl to Michiru. Hotaru was not refused. Once she got to be with her 'mama', she started to play with the long wavy hair.

"Did you hurt from the fall, Hime-chan?" Michiru gave small kisses and Hotaru just responded by giggling.

"It wasn't bad, she's a strong girl"

"She is a strong girl so your Haruka-papa shouldn't freak out easily", Michiru said to Hotaru, teasing her wife. "Your mother said to stop being overprotective, she is afraid your girl will get heart attck whenever you're around"

They entered the kitchen and Michiru placed Hotaru in her baby seat before she went to the stove to pick up the food. She knew that Haruka would not let go the topic easily.

"I'm not overprotective and I'm the one who should have heart attack. I mean she is just started walking and what if she fell, she will get hurt"

"That is overprotective, Ruka" Before the blond argued back, Michiru placed her index finger on her lips. "Let's eat. We don't want to argue with empty stomach"

Hotaru also nodded, agreed with her mama.

The lunch was lovely. Haruka kept arguing about her parental skill while Michiru and Hotaru were feeding each other, making the table a mess.

After their meal, the aqua hair gave kiss to the yawning baby and let Haruka took the girl to her room. She went to clean the table and wash the dishes. Humming happily, she looked at the window outside and felt the warm of the sun from it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sensation. It seemed like Spring already, new beginning of the season, a new start for another life cycle.

She smiled, feeling hands slipped around her waist. She gave a surprised moan when she felt trail of kisses upon her neck. "Ruka, I am still washing the dishes"

The blond stopped although Michiru missed the kisses already. She was still locking the woman in her arms and placed her head on the aqua hair's shoulder, enjoying the closure.

"Do you think I'm overprotective?"

Michiru giggled at the question. "You still think about that?!"

"I couldn't protect her back then"

"Ruka, it wasn't your fault and if it wasn't because of that, we would never meet her. Just call it as fate has bring us together"

"I know... But I don't mind being overprotective. I just don't want her to wield that weapon ever again, risking her life"

"We will protect her from now on, we will... Together", the aqua girl pressed back against the blond, tightening the embrace. Haruka knew it was meant to give assurance. "She is our daughter"

"You're right..."

Michiru turned her head to the side and kissed the blond's cheek. "And I will support you for whatever you choose to be"

"Then, you don't mind for me being overprotective?"

"Not I agree but that's just you and I love you for that"

Haruka stared at her wife and smiled. "Thank you, Michi..."

Their eyes met. No words could desribe how much they meant to each other, how they understood each other and how they wanted each other. They just shared a meaningful kiss on the lips. It meant so much to just feeling each other lips, cold or warm, sad or content, take or give, they just knew what each other wanted.

Their lips separated once but not for a while. "Ruka, my hands still-"

Through unspoken words, Haruka turned the smaller woman around and gave passionate kiss on the lips. Michiru did not argue back and returned the kiss. The blond's hands started to unbutton the other woman one piece dress, pulling it off and gave trail of kisses on the neck and collarbone. Michiru's lips felt cold but replace by moans of pleasure, enjoying every bits of Haruka's lips and tongue.

It did not stop until that, Haruka continued to strip off the woman in her arms. She picked up Michiru to sit on the kitchen table beside the sink. She pulled off the underwear, leaving the aqua woman bra as her only clothing.

Michiru felt Haruka's naked eye staring at her almost naked body. The blond gave another kiss on the lips before trail the kisses down to her neck, her breast, her abdomen, and finally down between her thights.

She could feel her body shivered only by Haruka's breath. Once she felt Haruka's tongue inside her, it was more than that. She was moaning and shivering in ecstacy. It just made Haruka wanting for more of those sweet moans and she knew Michiru wanted the same. She devoured her clit harder and led her tongue deeper into the Michiru's.

The sea senshi knew she was gripping the edge of the table harder than anything she ever grip on. If she was transformed into her senshi form, she will make Haruka pay for the repairation's bill.

"OH Ruka..." She felt the blond thrust in more. The more it was in, the more of her soul was going to come out. It was addicting and she wanted it for more like she never had it in her life. The shudder grew and she knew she was going to come. "My God, Ruka don't stop, don't-"

After pleasure moan and uncontrollable shudder, Michiru could not any spare of energy in her living being. She still felt the tongue trailing, licking for her juices.

"Ruka, hold me"

As her request, the blond hugged her wife, knowing she did not have much strength to sit up. She gave small kisses on her neck as Michiru enjoyed the embrace and a little pleasurable sensation.

They stayed like that for a while, sharing soft kisses and exchanging gesture. When Michiru gained a little strength, she pulled away from the embrace and looked at Haruka, giving meaningful looks. Haruka's hand went to touch Michiru's red cheek and pushed back her hair behind the ear, admiring the woman in front of her. No words could describe everything she saw, feel and touch but only one thing matter to tell.

"I love you"

Michiru felt softness in her voice. The words were not just heard by her ears but also felt through the blond's green eyes. It was not just words, it was real.

"I love you too, Ruka"

They shared a kiss but when Michiru felt Haruka's hand moving to her tights, she stopped them.

"R-Ruka?!"

"Why? We have restrained ourselve since we have to take care of Hime-chan and then our parents came to visit"

"I know that but if we continue, I couldn't promise to not to wake Hime-chan"

"We don't have to wake her up"

Again their lips met and this time, Haruka surely would not leave any single remark from her lover's lips. She was planning on devouring everything in Michiru. The aqua hair knew there would be nothing left of her by the end of the day but she was just smiled knowing the fact.

While still kissing passionately, Haruka knew that Michiru was not denying to have another sex. She could feel the soapy cold hand was crawling underneath her t-shirt. The woman pulled up the blond t-shirt, leaving her topless. The kissing continued as they felt each other bare skin against each other with her hands behind the Michiru's back and the petite girl's around her neck. It just made both of them even more ecstacized. As Haruka felt they had enough warm up, her right hand fell back down to Michiru's inner tight and thrusted her middle finger in.

She could hear Michiru's moan echoed in her head with their lips still intact. It just made her crazier and crazier from that sensual yell. It was just like telling her to be sought for more, begging to be devour like before. Haruka inserted another finger and deeper, feeling Michiru inside, hot and wet. The aqua hair struggled keeping her tongue inside Haruka's mouth with the unbearable excitement Haruka did to her.

_'Oh God'_

The battle of pleasure continued...

_---_

_Neptune woke up from her slumber. She tried to bring herself up from the piles from the ruins. She did not see Pharaoh 90 anymore. The storm had gone leaving the island destroyed. Then she remembered about Haruka. She ran forward, tried to find clue whether the blond was still alive. Suddenly, her eyes were distracted by a light in between the ruins to the East. She ran towards it, felt like it called her there. Once she reached there, she could not hide her smiling face._

_Sailor Moon sat there and together they were watching Haruka who was holding a baby. Neptune was not able to say anything. When the blond noticed her wife, she whispered to the child in her arms. "Hime-chan, meet Michiru-mama…"_

_It was a beautiful moment and Neptune could not help but cried._

---

The sunrise awoke the sleeping beauty. Michiru opened her eyes to see the same ceiling of the master bedroom that she shared with Haruka. She turned her head to see her wife and her daughter, sleeping arm-in-arm facing her. She smiled and turned to her side, to get a better view of her family. She was just enjoying the moment of stillness as she watched her wife finally opened her eyes.

"Morning, love"

The blond gave a sleepy smile and slowly reached her wife to give morning kiss. "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"After our 'kitchen' activities yesterday, I never sleep so well in my life"

Haruka laughed and gave another peck. "Glad to hear that. Then, I could do it anytime?"

"Not for a while though"

The grin in Haruka's face was never gone. When she tried to reach her again, suddenly… "Ouf!"

Apparently the little princess was disturbed. She rolled to the blond, gave her 'papa' a small blow to the stomach.

Michiru could not contain her laugh while the blond was squirming on her tummy. Hotaru was still sleeping with content.

"She is very cute… I'm guessing that she will be very popular with boys", the aqua hair played with the girl's hair when suddenly Haruka hissed quietly.

"No, no, no! Absolutely no! She should watch out for boys"

"Ruka, we already discussed this that she could choose to love a man if she wants to-"

"Woa, Michi, that's too far, I was talking about boys not marriage, it's a whole different thing. My point is just that she should not hang around boys before she gets married"

"Ruka, that's not making any sense! She will be a teenager and for sure she will hang around with them. And how she knew men if she never hang around with them?!"

"Okay, I don't want to discuss this", Haruka covered her ears with her hands and went to the door.

Michiru signed and looked at her daughter. "I wonder which one is the kid?"

Suddenly, she heard a commotion outside. Worried, Michiru placed Hotaru safely on the bed and got up. She went to the living room where she found Haruka bent on the floor.

"Ruka!"

---

"_Talismans are the source power of Holy Grail and using its power means using the power of the talisman. In Haruka-san case, the power of talisman is too great to handle for a human body and it could consume the human's soul in order to maintain its existence."_

_Pluto words faded as the scenery changed._

_She was looking into a large crystal castle stood largely overlooking the Tokyo's bay._

"_Where are we?"_

"_The future" Haruka replied without looking at her wife._

"_Future…" Michiru found the scenery breathtaking. It was so beautiful and she could feel the fresh air. There was no evilness and much more peace. "Is it our future?"_

_It was long enough before Haruka turned around to see her wife and gave her a small smile."It's your future with 'her'…"_

---

Haruka was lying on the bed. Her body felt weak and cold, feeling like she was a living dead body. Her breath became stagnant and her brain felt suffocate.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw a blond woman with short hair in senshi form, her old friend.

"Is it the time already?"

_"Yeah", Uranus_ answered her in flat tone, unable to express her feeling to the motionless woman.

The blond understood through the sadness in the warrior eyes and just gave a small smile. "It feels like it was just yesterday…"

_"It means you had a wonderful time with your family", _Uranus returned the smile.

"Absolutely"

"Ruka, who's you talking to?"Haruka turned her head to see Michiru came in, confused.

"No one", Haruka smiled.

Michiru looked at her, worried. "I got you some medicine, you've got really bad cold"

"Thank you"

"And also, I've something for you"

Haruka looked the woman's cute smile and could not help to not smiling back at her. "What is it?"

Michiru took out a small blue box from the drawer. It was pretty simple box with white ribbon on it. It was also accompanied by a big white paper folded in half. She was not surprised with the gifts since she had known it for almost seventeen years of her life.

"Happy Birthday!"

Michiru gave the gifts to the blond and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Michi"

"Open it!"

"Hmm… Let me open this giant paper first… Aha!" It was a white paper full of baby hands painted all over. Haruka chuckled at it and gave a fake serious face. "Hmm… This is a very interesting piece of art… I think our daughter will become an artist just like her mama"

Her wife giggled at Haruka's almost perfect imitation of an art dealer. "If her papa agrees then yes, I would love her to be an artist"

They laughed at their conversation and Haruka decided to continue opening the gift. She slowly pulled the white ribbon off the blue box and took the cover. She saw silver made clover shape pendant with black necklace. "I thought four clovers are for good luck?"

"I never believe in that… I thought three because there are you, me and Hotaru. Open the pendant"

The blond opened the pendant to see a family picture of them. She looked at the picture and kept smiling to see her family's picture. "Michiru… Thank you, really"

"I have them too", Michiru showed the necklace on her neck. "and I made one for Hotaru-chan as well"

"That's thoughtful of you"

Michiru gave a small smile to her wife and blushed as she received the compliment. "I… just want our family to stick together no matter what happened and hoping this pendant could remind us all that we love one and another"

The bright smile on Haruka's face faded.

"Michiru, listen…" The aqua hair was quiet all of the sudden and sat beside the blond, give her full attention. But no words came out from the blond's mouth. It was heartbreaking enough for her to tell the truth. Once the silence was broken, only painful reality was heard but it was not her to start. It was Michiru.

"Ruka… I've been having dreams far before we've met. I've been struggle with it and meeting you has not put me at ease. It just made it worse. That dreams still haunted me until now and it was almost unbearable", Haruka knew about those dreams. It has haunted her wife about the end of the world. She had forgotten about it ever since they defeat Death Bastard. "In that dream, it always haunted me about feeling of losing you and it was horrible. If any chance, I don't want to feel those feeling"

Michiru's words just made Haruka felt guiltier. She had promise her to stay by her side forever but the only reality exists was a lie.

"But from the worse of it always came the best" Haruka surprised to see tears flew on the aqua hair's white cheek. From the unspoken truth, somehow Michiru knew about it. She knew…

"Ruka… I could never been happier with anyone but you. You gave me those happy moments which I will cherish for the rest of my life. I will never regret this path that I took. I will never regret for loving you…"

She felt another tears dropped. It was her own. She pulled Michiru into her arms and kissed her passionately. They felt the passion that could be their last.

The kiss ended. They placed their forehead against each other. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… I-I love you, Ruka… I always will… and I will love Hime-chan as much as I can. Tell her how much you love her and always by her side, and tell her to watch out for boys, a-and…"

She could not continue anymore. She let herself fell into Haruka's embrace and cried. They stayed on the bed, hugging. Tears were continued to swarm and hearts were slowly broken into pieces. Their time was up. It was the time.

"I love you, Michi…"

Haruka's body slowly disappeared. The smaller woman tried to hold it as long as she could still feel her warmness. The blond gave her last kiss on Michiru's forehead but by the time, her lips touched upon the flesh, Haruka Tenoh had disappeared into thin air. Leaving only her talisman shined genuinely and then disappeared as well.

"_Goodbye"_

The woman continued to cry, feeling the empty air in her arms. She wanted to cry until there was no more tears, no more of these painful feelings in her chest. It was the same empty world that she felt before. There would never be Haruka's lips that she could feel. There would never be Haruka's scent that she could smell. There would never be Haruka's arms that could comfort her. She kept indulging in Haruka's loss and the cry was never stopped…

She snapped back from her agony when she heard Hotaru's cry. Michiru was about to run upstairs but then stopped. Sailor Pluto was carrying the baby.

Michiru took over Pluto and tried to calm down Hotaru. "Don't cry, Hotaru-chan, mama is here"

The cry then stopped and Michiru could feel the baby's grasp on her shoulder as if she was hugging her. She felt the little girl understood her mother lost and hers too. The unspoken gesture was giving her assurance and comfort. The aqua hair just hugged back and kissed Hotaru on the head. Then her eyes averted on Pluto sudden appearance. No words came out from the senshi's lips but Michiru felt the grief and compassion in her eyes. She was grateful for having them with her but her mind never left that one person.

"Haruka…"

All of the sudden, she was dragged into the darkness. Hotaru was not in her arms anymore and slowly she fell into deep slumber…

--- Spring 1998: Juuban Hospital ---

Michiru woke up in the hospital bed. She sat there confused. She was crying without knowing why. She could not remember what happened to her. She felt like she just had a long dream, living in whole new universe but she could not remember anything. It was so sad that she still wanted to cry until a loud voice pulled her back to reality.

"I need to see her!"

"Miss, you just miraculously woke up from you coma, we need to investigate-"

"I'm not a monster alright! Just happened that I have a very fast recovery, now let me go!"

"Miss Tenoh!"

The door opened and she saw a blond in hospital clothes came in. "Michiru!"

"Haruka??"

"Are you okay?"

"Miss Tenoh, please,-"

"Can you give us a moment?" Without waiting for the reply, she closed the door behind her. Haruka walked to her partner and sat on the empty bed beside Michiru. "FINALLY! That nurse pissed me off, she treated me like an alien or something"

"They told me that you're in coma and-"

"Michiru, we're sailor senshi remember? Well, the wound was bad, takes me months to recover BUT what happened to you?! My mom told me that they found you unconscious on the rooftop and slept for a week! After I got up, I just ran here to make sure you're okay-"

"I'M THE ONE WHO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! How could you do that?! Jumping in front of me and risking your life?! I thought we had a deal??? Y-you were wounded and t-there was a lot of blood…" Haruka saw tears in Michiru's eyes. "I was scared…"

In tears, Michiru jut continued her ramble. "I-I don't want to lose you… I was so depressed and I was about to kill myself… I-"

Haruka stopped the woman with kiss on the lips. Surprised with the blond's action, Michiru was dumbstruck. When the lips left, she was thrown in to a tight embrace. Then she realized that she had stopped crying.

"I'm sorry… I… I guess I don't want to lose you either… I'm sorry for worrying you", Michiru responded and hugged the blond back with all her strength. After a while, the blond started to tease the aqua hair senshi. "I'm glad you decided not to jump"

"I didn't… I was going to jump but someone stopped me"

"Someone?"

"Yea… I couldn't remember" Haruka felt Michiru tighten her arms around her. "Ruka..."

"Yes?"

"I will never regret for choosing this path"

The blond smiled and then pulled back to look the smaller girl in the eyes. "I think there's always reason for everything…"

She caressed Michiru's cheek gently without leaving her sight on the beautiful blue eyes. "Michiru… Despite the burden and pain we are facing, I am grateful that I met you"

Michiru could not hide the loving smile on her face. The blond went closing the distance between them and their lips met for one passionate kiss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

Okay, answering the reviewers.

**MANTARAY**: The correct one is Mistress 9 not 99. I realized the mistake so I changed it in the next chapter without correcting last one. And I love being a cliffhanger author (sowwie! ^_^)

**HARUKA LOVER**: In this fic, Michiru was sent to another universe where Haruka is not a senshi. So I jumped backwards in the alternate universe so I could write my own version of how they met and included some small moments from actual Sailor Moon.

**Last but not least**, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for reading! The ending maybe not satisfying but it has been my intention to have Michiru came back from the alternate universe. Finally and sadly, it ends... For now! (Evil Grin)

See you next time.


End file.
